Le prince Fishwilliam de Pembelee
by FishWilliam
Summary: Une petite fille perdue adoptée par une famille affectueuse. Des retrouvailles inattendues. Des ennemis dangereux. Une rivale malveillante. Voilà toute l'histoire que vous allez pouvoir découvrir.
1. Chapitre 1 Une découverte inattendue

_Voilà une nouvelle histoire que j'ai décidé de commencer à publier. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je ne vous promets pas de publier rapidement. Je dois d'abord terminer l'autre histoire. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture J'espère avoir de nombreux commentaires._

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapitre 1 Une découverte inattendue**

 _Hertfordshire, 1795_

Mr Thomas Bennet était très préoccupé alors qu'il était sur son voyage de retour à Longbourn. Certes, son séjour à Londres avait été très fructueux. Grâce à son beau-frère, un homme extrêmement intelligent, il avait trouvé le moyen de faire fructifier la dot de son épouse, ce qui, au cas où il n'aurait pas de fils, lui permettrait de disposer de revenus suffisants pour vivre confortablement.

Bien qu'il soit marié depuis sept ans, il avait eu trois enfants, mais seule son aînée avait survécue. Les deux autres bébés, dont un garçon, avaient succombé les premières semaines. Mais il avait encore de l'espoir. Son épouse était enceinte et il pouvait croire qu'il aurait un garçon en bonne santé capable de survivre.

L'arrêt brutal de la chaise de poste le tira de ses réflexions. La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit et le valet apparut.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur. Auriez-vous des connaissances médicales, par hasard ?

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'un ton intrigué.

\- Nous avons trouvée une enfant sur le bord de la route. Ses vêtements sont déchirés et elle porte des traces de coups. Mais elle respire encore, ce qui est un miracle, vu son état.

\- Montrez-moi !

Il sauta sur le sol et suivit le valet.

Le second domestique était agenouillé sur le sol, à quelques pas de là. Il leva la tête et arbora une expression de tristesse évidente :

\- Je crains que son état ne soit très grave, Monsieur. Il me paraît peu probable qu'elle survive.

Mr Bennet examina l'enfant avec attention. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans. Des boucles noirs tombaient sur son front. Ses vêtements, bien que déchirés, étaient visiblement de bonne qualité. Les marques de coups étaient visibles sur tout le corps, sauf le visage qui semblait avoir été épargné par miracle. Des traces de larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues.

\- Doux Jésus ! s'exclama Mr Bennet. Qui a bien pu brutaliser ainsi cette enfant ?

\- Une vengeance, peut-être ? suggéra l'un des valets.

\- A moins qu'il n'y ait une question d'argent là-dessous, dit l'autre valet. Cette enfant n'est pas une pauvresse. Ses traits sont trop fins pour cela. Et elle porte des vêtements de prix en dépit de leur état.

\- Oui, c'est possible. Il faut la faire examiner par un médecin au plus vite. Il n'y a qu'un apothicaire à Meryton.

\- Le plus important, Monsieur, c'est de lui donner des soins, dit l'un des valets. Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner ici.

\- En effet. Ceci est hors de question.

\- Je vais chercher une couverture.

Il revint, peu de temps après. Mr Bennet souleva l'enfant avec les plus grandes précautions, lui arrachant malgré tout des gémissements. Une fois enveloppée, ils revinrent vers la voiture. Mr Bennet s'installa sur la banquette et tendit les bras. Il reçut le précieux fardeau et la tint contre lui avec précaution.

\- Dites au cocher d'aller au plus vite, mais de faire attention que nous ne soyons pas trop secoués, dit-il.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Heureusement, ils n'étaient plus très loin de Longbourn. Mr Bennet se demanda comment son épouse allait réagir en voyant ce qu'il lui apportait. Il pourrait faire jouer son instinct maternel. Elle portait un enfant et serait certainement horrifiée que quelqu'un ait pu traiter une petite fille aussi mal. Fanny n'était pas très intelligente, mais elle avait un cœur d'or. Sa petite Jane devait tenir sa gentillesse de sa mère. Quoiqu'il en soit, son épouse veillerait à ce que la petite fille reçoive les soins dont elle avait besoin. Elle était en vie, mais il ne savait pas si elle survivrait. Que ferait-il d'elle, dans ce cas ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il observa l'enfant. Elle était très mignonne. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en boucles sur son joli petit cou blanc et potelé. Il était surprenant que son visage ait été épargné car il ne portait aucune trace de coup. Mais ses vêtements étaient déchirés et couverts de sang. Qui avait bien pu faire preuve d'une telle cruauté envers une aussi belle enfant ? S'agissait-il d'une vengeance ? D'un enlèvement qui avait mal tourné ? Non, cela lui paraissait peu plausible. Aucun homme sain d'esprit n'aurait fait preuve d'une telle brutalité envers une enfant dont il espérait tirer une rançon. Non. La vengeance lui paraissait plus probable. Et à en juger par la violence des coups que l'enfant avait reçue, il semblait plus qu'évident que le coupable avait voulu tuer l'enfant… et qu'il y était presque parvenu. Ce genre d'action lui paraissait plus venir de la main d'une femme que d'un homme.

La voiture traversa bientôt le petit village de Longbourn avant d'atteindre sa maison. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne ferme qui, au fil des ans, avait été transformé en un manoir cossu.

Le majordome, Dawson, ouvrit la porte pour aller accueillir son maître. Un valet jaillit des écuries afin de retenir les chevaux. La portière fut ouverte et le marchepied abaissé. Mr Bennet sortit de la voiture en tenant contre lui son précieux fardeau.

\- Bienvenue à Longbourn, Monsieur, dit Dawson, tout en adressant un regard étonné à l'enfant que son maître portait dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Dawson. Je voudrais que vous envoyez un valet chercher Mr Jones. Cette enfant a besoin de soins.

\- Certainement, Monsieur, dit le majordome, en faisant un signe au valet qui l'avait rejoint. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je l'ignore. Nous l'avons trouvée abandonnée au bord de la route, non loin d'ici. Quelqu'un lui voulait visiblement du mal et elle doit être protégée.

\- Donnez-la à Mme Hill, Monsieur. Elle s'en occupera jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mr Jones.

\- Très bien, dit Mr Bennet en hochant la tête. Mais dites-lui de ne pas l'emmener à la nursery. Je ne veux pas que ma fille la voie dans cet état. Elle risquerait d'en être traumatisée. Et faites porter les cadeaux destinés à Jane dans sa chambre.

\- Très bien, Monsieur. Je vais m'en occuper.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, après avoir confié l'enfant à la femme de charge et lui avoir donné ses instructions, Mr Bennet vit sa fille de six ans, assise sur le canapé, en train de coiffer sa belle poupée, tout en discutant avec sa mère. Mme Bennet était occupée à travailler le trousseau destiné à son bébé, qui devait naître dans deux mois.

Jane leva la tête, vit son père et poussa un cri de joie.

\- Papa ! Papa est revenu !

Posant sa poupée à côté d'elle, elle se leva et se précipita vers lui. Mais, au dernier moment, elle s'arrêta, fit une révérence et dit en souriant :

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Monsieur.

Mr Bennet se mit à rire en voyant le regard sérieux de sa petite fille et il ouvrit les bras, tout en mettant un pied en terre.

\- Venez donc embrasser votre Papa, ma princesse.

Celle-ci se précipita aussitôt dans ses bras et passa les siens autour de son cou.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez revenu, Papa. Oncle Edward va bien ?

\- Très bien, ma chérie. Il m'a confié des cadeaux pour vous.

\- Oh, fit Jane d'un ton intrigué.

\- Je pense que Mme Hill va les monter dans votre chambre. Vous pourrez les regarder tranquillement.

Mme Bennet n'avait rien dit. Elle avait l'impression que son mari ne disait pas tout, qu'il se passait quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas parler devant leur fille.

\- Je peux y aller ? demanda la petite fille, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

\- Oui, allez. Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir.

Il posa un baiser sur son front et se releva. La petite fille sortit aussitôt du salon.

\- Thomas ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mme Bennet. Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon frère ?

\- Non. Il va très bien. Je vais vous expliquer.

Il lui fit part de la découverte peu de temps avant son arrivée. Mme Bennet en fut choquée.

\- Il faut que j'aille aider Mme Hill, dit-elle, en se levant, non sans mal. Pauvre petite. Qui a bien pu faire preuve d'une telle cruauté envers une enfant innocente ? C'est honteux ! Qu'allez-vous faire, Thomas ? Il faudra essayer de retrouver sa famille. Mais comment s'y prendre ? Ceux qui l'ont maltraitée pourraient découvrir qu'elle est en vie et en sécurité.

\- Il faudra faire preuve de prudence. Je pourrais mettre une annonce dans le journal sans révéler mon nom ni mon adresse et demander qu'on s'adresse à mon avocat. Mais d'abord, nous allons attendre. Cela ne servirait à rien de passer une annonce si la petite ne survivait pas. Ce serait tragique pour la famille.

\- Oui, cela vaut mieux. Est-elle si gravement blessée pour que vous pensiez qu'elle risque de mourir ? demanda Mme Bennet.

\- Elle a été rouée de coups. Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux, mais il est évident qu'elle appartient à une famille riche. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle soit la victime d'une vengeance. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour qu'elle ne retombe pas entre les mains de son bourreau.

Mme Bennet hocha la tête. Ils sortirent du salon et en entrant dans le hall, ils virent Mr Jones, l'apothicaire, qui venait juste d'arriver. Il salua le couple :

\- Vous avez trouvé une enfant qui a été brutalisée, Mr Bennet ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie.

\- Il faut qu'elle soit forte pour cela. Je vais l'examiner, mais si son état est grave, il faudra faire venir un médecin.

\- Nous verrons, le moment venu.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et se dirigèrent vers la chambre où Mme Hill avait installé la petite fille.

Allongée, dans le lit, immobile, elle était si pâle qu'on aurait pu la croire morte. Mme Hill l'avait déshabillée et lavée avant de lui mettre une chemise de nuit appartenant à Jane. L'enfant ne faisait aucun mouvement et respirait péniblement. Mr Jones haussa les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas pu déterminer si elle avait quelque chose de cassé, dit Mme Hill. Elle est couverte de bleus. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'on puisse faire preuve d'une telle violence envers un enfant, même si je sais que cela existe. Elle a marmonné plusieurs fois ces mots « le dragon » et n'a plus rien dit, depuis.

\- Le dragon ? fit Mr Bennet. Elle pourrait faire référence à l'auteur de ces actes de violence contre elle.

\- Oui, je crois que c'est possible, approuva la gouvernante. Elle avait l'air terrifiée en prononçant ce nom.

\- Je vais l'examiner, annonça Mr Jones. Si vous voulez essayer de retrouver sa famille, Mr Bennet, il vous faudra faire preuve de prudence.

\- J'en suis conscient. Mais je ne ferais rien avant d'être certain qu'elle survivra, sinon, ces recherches seront inutiles.

Jugeant que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire, Mr Bennet annonça qu'il attendrait Mr Jones au salon et sortit de la pièce.

Il patienta en lisant le journal, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être distrait. Il soupira. Il se demandait qui pouvait être cette adorable petite fille. Elle avait un beau visage, aux traits fins et réguliers, un petit nez mutin et des lèvres roses. Elle appartenait certainement à une famille riche.

Peut-être allait-il trouver un bijou sur elle qui permettrait d'aider à l'identifier. Mais ce n'était pas certain. Il n'était pas habituel que l'on donne des bijoux à un enfant de cet âge. Il pensait qu'elle pouvait avoir quatre ou cinq ans. S'il ne retrouvait pas sa famille, que ferait-il ? Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de l'abandonner dans un orphelinat. Cette idée était répugnante.

Il entendit le bruit de pas dans le hall, puis Mr Jones entra dans le salon :

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Mr Bennet en le rejoignant rapidement.

\- Je crains que son état ne soit préoccupant. Elle a sombré dans l'inconscience et je n'ai pas réussi à l'en sortir. Elle a aussi un bras cassé, mais j'ai pu réduire la fracture et le bander sans qu'elle se débatte. Je crois que, pour le moment, il vaut mieux laisser le temps assurer sa guérison.

\- Si elle est inconsciente, comment pourra-t-on la nourrir ?

\- Uniquement sous forme liquide. J'ai expliqué à Mme Hill comment elle devra lui donner à manger sans qu'elle risque de s'étouffer. Il faudra l'aider en la tenant assise.

\- Je veillerai à ce que cela soit fait. Pensez-vous que je devrais faire venir un médecin de Londres ?

\- Je crois que cela vaudrait mieux. Je dois avouer que mes connaissances sont insuffisantes. J'ai bon espoir qu'elle survive. Elle semble avoir une bonne constitution et le fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie, en dépit de ce qu'elle a subi, est la preuve qu'elle veut se battre. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de l'y aider.

\- Alors, nous ferons tout ce qui est nécessaire pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Et j'espère, qu'un jour, je verrai le méprisable lâche qui l'a brutalisée pendue au bout d'une corde. Dites-moi, portait-elle des bijoux sur elle ou un objet qui permettait de l'identifier ?

\- Seulement un petit médaillon. Il contient une mèche de cheveux et quelques mots : « De Fishwilliam à Lilibeth »

\- Fishwilliam ? En voilà un drôle de nom ! Pour le second, je ne peux que supposer qu'il s'agit d'un diminutif d'Elisabeth.

\- Cela me paraît probable, en effet.

\- Je suis surpris que celui qui a abandonné la petite ait laissé sur elle un objet aussi compromettant.

\- La chaîne était cassée. Le bijou a glissé jusqu'à son ventre. Il ne l'aurait pas trouvé, sauf s'il l'avait dévêtue.

\- Cela nous sera peut-être utile pour retrouver sa famille.

Mr John lui remit le bijou et prit congé. Mr Bennet soupira de nouveau et se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour ranger le bijou dans son coffre pour ne pas risquer de la perdre. Il espérait que les choses allaient s'arranger.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas totalement le cas. Si la petite fille survécut à ses blessures et finit par se réveiller, il s'avéra qu'elle était devenue amnésique. Même si certains de ses souvenirs revinrent, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour l'identifier. Mr Bennet passa une annonce, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. N'ayant plus aucun espoir, il adopta la petite fille.

Deux mois plus tard, Mme Bennet donna naissance à des jumeaux, David et Henry. Mr Bennet en fut soulagé. Son odieux cousin, Mr Collins, ne pourrait jamais mettre la main sur Longbourn.


	2. Chapitre 2 Un intrus dans la nursery

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends vos avis. Je ne pense pas que je vais faire d'autres chapitres où Lilibeth est une petite fille. Et, comme vous le savez, elle s'appellera Lizzie dans les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture_

 **Chapitre 2 Un intrus dans la nusery**

 _Longbourn, Hertfordshire_

 _Septembre 1796_

La silhouette sombre avançait lentement sans faire le moindre bruit. Ayant enfin atteint la bonne porte, il s'arrêta devant et inspira profondément en retenant son souffle et en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit. Il savait qu'il lui fallait faire preuve de la plus grande prudence s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre. Mais il était confiant. Il avait toujours été très habile pour se sortir des situations les plus dangereuses. Il ferait la même chose, cette fois, en veillant à éviter tout danger potentiel. Il ne tenait pas à être pendu. Ce qu'il regrettait le plus, c'était de ne pas avoir pris le temps de découvrir l'identité de son commanditaire. Mais une enquête lui permettrait sans doute de le découvrir.

Puis il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, se glissa à l'intérieur et la referma derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son but car soudainement des aboiements furieux se firent entendre et une silhouette sombre bondit vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir ni même de tenter de s'échapper car le chien fut plus rapide que lui et lui sauta dessus en grondant d'un ton menaçant.

L'homme se débattit en criant de terreur. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu une telle situation. Le bruit réveilla les enfants qui se mirent à pleurer et à crier. Il fut assez fort pour réveiller Mr et Mme Bennet qui dormaient dans la pièce voisine. Le premier se leva, prit à peine le temps de mettre ses mules et sa robe de chambre, puis il alluma sa bougie avant de sortir dans le couloir. Il ouvrit la porte de la nursery et vit qu'un homme était allongé sur le sol, immobilisé par les crocs menaçants du chien. Il avait le visage masqué par un foulard et portait des gants. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas ici avec de bonnes intentions.

Mr Bennet n'eut aucun mal à deviner quelles étaient celles de l'homme. Il était certainement venu dans le but de tuer les jumeaux. Et il savait qui l'avait envoyé afin d'accomplir cet acte infâme.

Il était furieux. Son cousin méritait d'être pendu. Son mauvais coup avait échoué. Bien sûr, il ignorait qu'il avait deux fils au lieu d'un. Mais qu'il ait été prêt à dépenser de l'argent pour envoyer un assassin à Longbourn était surprenant de la part d'un homme aussi avare. Il était évident que son désir de s'approprier Longbourn s'était avérée plus forte que son avarice.

Heureusement, il avait écouté sa petite Elisabeth qui voulait que le chien reste avec eux. La nurse n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, mais elle avait fini par l'accepter. La présence du fidèle animal avait certainement sauvé la vie de ses enfants.

Mr Bennet bénit le ciel qui lui avait apporté Elisabeth, en dépit des circonstances qui l'avaient permis. Cette enfant était un véritable ange-gardien, et même un porte-bonheur. Son souhait avait probablement permis de sauver la vie de ses enfants. Peut-être était-ce la façon que Dieu avait trouvé de le récompenser de ses bienfaits envers Elisabeth. Même s'il avait agi sans arrière-pensées.

Mr Bennet veilla à ce que l'homme soit soigneusement fouillé pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'armes avant d'être enfermé, pieds et poings liés, dans une pièce où il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en échapper. De plus, il demanda au valet de retirer ses bottes à l'homme. Celui-ci aurait dû mal à s'enfuir s'il n'avait pas de chaussures.

\- Mr Bennet ! C'est horrible ! Cet homme voulait tuer les enfants !

\- Ce sont les jumeaux qui étaient visés, Fanny, répondit son mari. Nous pouvons remercier le ciel d'avoir accédé à la demande de Lizzie de permettre à Néro de rester dans la nursery. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été là.

Mme Bennet le regarda d'un air horrifié.

\- Il aurait tué nos petits ! C'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, et peut-être les filles aussi. Heureusement, cette horreur ne s'est pas produite.

Il se tourna vers la nurse :

\- N'ai-je pas eu raison de céder au désir de Lizzie d'avoir le chien dans la nursery ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, vous aviez raison, reconnut la nurse. Je dois admettre qu'il s'est montré très sage et n'a pas empêché les enfants de dormir. Vous savez comment est miss Lizzie. Il faut qu'elle soit vraiment très fatiguée pour accepter d'aller au lit. Le chien aurait pu la distraire.

\- Je comprends. Mais Néro est très dévoué aux enfants. C'est un excellent gardien. Il mérite de rester avec ses protégés.

\- Très bien, Monsieur. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Mr Bennet se tourna vers Mme Hill :

\- Envoyez un valet chercher le constable. J'aimerais savoir comment il est entré.

\- Par la porte de la cuisine, Monsieur. J'ai constaté qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé, ce matin, quand j'y suis entrée. J'ai cru que c'était mon mari qui avait ouvert mais il m'a assuré qu'il n'était pas sorti par là. Je venais vous en informer lorsque Nanny s'est mise à hurler.

\- La serrure est-elle abîmée ?

\- Oui, Monsieur. Elle a été visiblement forcée.

\- Quelque soit son identité, il s'est montré extrêmement silencieux. Désormais, les chiens de la famille dormiront à l'intérieur de la maison plutôt qu'au chenil.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Mme Hill s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de cet homme ? demanda Mme Bennet.

\- Il sera jugé et probablement pendu. S'il dénonce son commanditaire, celui-ci subira le même sort. Cependant, je doute fort qu'il connaisse son identité. Et il sera difficile de prouver le lien, malheureusement. Je vais prendre des précautions pour m'assurer que cela n'arrivera plus.

\- Vous croyez qu'il pourrait tenter de recommencer ? demanda Mme Bennet, visiblement indignée.

\- C'est possible. Mais je ferais ce qu'il faut pour protéger nos enfants. Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, ma chère. Je ne permettrais pas à cette vermine de mettre un pied à Longbourn.

Et il fit en sorte de tenir sa promesse. Son cousin allait découvrir qu'il avait commis une grave erreur en s'en prenant à sa famille. Il en subirait les conséquences.

?

\- Papa ? fit Lizzie en apercevant son père qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison.

Mr Bennet s'arrêta et se tourna vers la petite fille :

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, mon petit chat ?

\- Est-ce que le vilain qui voulait faire du mal aux bébés va être puni ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il. Il ne pourra plus jamais recommencer.

\- Et l'autre ?

\- Quel autre ? demanda Mr Bennet avec surprise.

\- Celui qui l'a envoyé. Il doit être puni, lui aussi. Le cousin Collins !

Mr Bennet se raidit. Il savait que la petite fille avait raison. Son cousin méritait d'être puni. Il serait furieux en apprenant l'échec de la tentative de se débarrasser de l'obstacle entre lui et Longbourn car, naturellement, il s'était bien gardé de mentionner qu'il avait eu des jumeaux. Une précaution utile, c'était évident. Cependant, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de prouver la complicité de Collins qui avait dû prendre la précaution de ne pas révéler son identité et peut-être même de dissimuler son visage. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir prendre des précautions pour s'assurer qu'une nouvelle tentative ne réussisse pas.

\- Il sera puni par son échec, dit-il. Et je veillerai à ce qu'il ne puisse pas recommencer, sinon il aura des raisons de le regretter. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à vos petits frères.

La petite fille resta pensive.

\- Je crois que j'ai d'autres frères, dit-elle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Dans mes rêves, je vois le visage de deux garçons. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, sauf qu'ils ont des yeux identiques aux miens. Est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas être mes frères ?

\- Ne s'agit-il pas du mystérieux Fishwilliam ?

\- Non. Lui a les yeux bleus. Il s'agit d'autres visages.

\- Vos souvenirs vont bientôt revenir. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Personne ne vous fera de mal.

La petite fille sourit. Elle savait que son nouveau papa disait la vérité et veillerait sur elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son vrai papa, à sa vraie maman et aux autres membres de sa famille qui devaient pleurer sa disparition. Que ferait-elle si elle les retrouvaient ? Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa chère Jane qui était une si merveilleuse sœur. Peut-être pourrait-elle tous les garder.

Mr Bennet embrassa sa fille et sortit de la maison. Il avait un certain nombre de choses à faire pour protéger sa famille. Il ne permettrait à personne de faire du mal à sa famille.

?

Longbourn, Hertfordshire, 1802

Après avoir fait le tour du domaine pour s'assurer que ses gens ne manquaient de rien, Mr Thomas Bennet s'était rendue dans sa bibliothèque pour étudier ses registres. Le rendement de Longbourn avait doublé depuis qu'il en était devenu le maître. Bien sûr, c'était un secret. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on sache qu'il était devenu plus riche que ce que tout le monde savait. Un jour, cela pourrait nuire à ses deux filles et il voulait les protéger.

Cela faisait maintenant treize ans qu'il s'était marié et qu'il était devenu le maître de Longbourn. Il avait une femme merveilleuse et douce, et quatre beaux enfants qu'il adorait.

Son aînée, Jane, venait d'avoir douze ans. C'était une fillette adorable, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'azur. Elle était douce, gentille, aimable, avec un cœur d'or. Elle était si bonne et si généreuse que personne ne l'avait jamais entendue dire du mal de qui que ce soit. Avec sa douce nature, elle ressemblait à un ange, mais elle était aussi naïve et avait tendance à ne voir que le bien chez les autres. Heureusement, sa sœur lui avait appris à faire preuve de prudence et à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Elle veillait sur elle avec une protection farouche. Malheur à qui tenterait de la tromper ou de profiter d'elle !

Ensuite venait Lizzie, sa fille adoptive, onze ans. En dépit de son jeune âge, elle montrait déjà un caractère indépendant et voulait tout le temps se trouver dehors en compagnie de Néro, son chien, un grand Danois fidèle et dévoué qui adorait sa petite maîtresse.

Elle avait un visage ovale et délicat, des cheveux noirs et bouclés, de grands yeux de chatte malicieuse, d'un vert émeraude qui étincelaient sous une frange de sourcils noirs, un nez petit et droit, des lèvres délicatement arrondies

Enfin venait les jumeaux, Thomas et Henry, six ans. Ils ressemblaient à leur sœur aînée, Jane, avec leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux bleus. Mais surtout, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, à tel point qu'il était très difficile de les différencier. Lizzie était sans doute la seule à en être capable, mais à leur grand dépit, elle n'avait jamais révélé comment elle savait les désigner sans se tromper.

Mr Bennet se rendait compte qu'il avait de la chance. Il avait une femme belle et intelligente, quatre magnifiques enfants. Il se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu commettre de graves erreurs s'il n'avait pas eu des amis désireux de l'aider.

Second fils du maître de Longbourn, il n'était pas destiné à hériter du domaine. Avec son ami, Edward Gardiner, il s'était rendu aux Indes où les deux hommes avaient travaillés afin d'acquérir leur propre fortune, ce qui, avec leur intelligence, avait été assez facile.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, cinq ans plus tard, Thomas Bennet avait reçu un choc en apprenant la mort brutale de son frère aîné et de sa famille. Il s'était marié juste avant son départ. Un accident lui avait coûté la vie, ainsi qu'à son épouse et leurs deux jeunes enfants. Cette tragédie avait été terrible pour son père qui était tombé gravement malade. Il n'avait jamais pu sortir de son lit et était mort six mois après son fils aîné.

Thomas Bennet avait rencontré la jeune sœur de son ami, Fanny Gardiner. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps avant de l'épouser. Certes, il y avait eu des rivalités. Une jeune femme très prétentieuse, frivole, coquette, égoïste, malveillante, imbue d'elle-même et persuadée de sa supériorité, Héloïse Daughton, avait tenté de s'immiscer, décidée à devenir la prochaine maîtresse de Longbourn. Mais Thomas ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre attention. Il avait épousé Fanny Gardiner en dépit des commérages méprisables de miss Daughton. Elle n'avait pas obtenu le moindre succès. Thomas l'avait totalement ignorée aux bals et ne l'avait jamais invitée à danser. Les fausses rumeurs qu'elle avait tenté de lancer dans l'espoir de lui forcer la main n'avaient pas eu le moindre effet. Elle s'était couverte de ridicule pour rien. L'annonce de ses fiançailles avec une autre femme y avait mis fin et elle avait dû se résigner à son échec. Ce qui était difficile pour une femme aussi orgueilleuse. Héloïse était certaine que Thomas Bennet regretterait un jour de l'avoir dédaignée en faveur d'une autre femme. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit avec sa jeune et ravissante épouse, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était fait des illusions. Thomas ne la regarderait jamais avec intérêt, seulement avec dégoût. Ce qui la faisait enrager.

Henry Bennet, père de Thomas et maître de Longbourn, avait vu cette alliance d'un très bon œil. Miss Gardiner était la fille d'un avocat respecté de Londres et avait une dot de 30 000 £, ce qui était loin d'être négligeable. Il était ravi de ce choix. C'était le fils cadet d'un gentleman dont le domaine était situé dans le Derbyshire.

Miss Daughton fut très choquée et absolument folle de rage en comprenant qu'une autre femme allait occuper la position qu'elle convoitait. Mais elle ne put rien y changer. Son ambition de devenir un jour la maîtresse de Longbourn, la demeure la plus importante de la région après Netherfield Park, fut ruinée par ce mariage. Et ce qui la faisait le plus enrager, c'était qu'elle était persuadée que Fanny, qu'elle détestait, allait occuper la place qui aurait dû lui revenir.

Thomas s'assura que son cousin détesté, Mr Collins, soit informé de son mariage. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le déplaisant personnage harcelait son père pour qu'il lui donne sa fille en mariage. Cette idée répugnait profondément à la jeune Elisabeth Bennet. Henry Bennet n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, sauf une, pour l'informer que sa fille était mariée et qu'il était inutile de perdre son temps à essayer de revendiquer une jeune femme sur laquelle il n'avait aucun droit. Elle avait épousé un jeune avocat de Londres, Mr Weston, qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Lorsqu'il demanda sa main, elle s'empressa d'accepter. Son père, soulagé d'avoir une raison de se débarrasser des exigences indésirables de son cousin, donna son consentement. Le mariage eut lieu à Londres. Puis, Mr Henry Bennet écrivit à son cousin pour l'en informer et lui conseilla de ne plus l'importuner. Il n'était pas un parent dont il avait envie de se vanter.

William Collins fut absolument fou de rage de découvrir que celle sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu et qu'il entendait bien dompter lui avait préféré un autre homme qui pouvait se targuer de sa supériorité sur lui. Il se jura de se venger.

Lorsqu'il apprit que son jeune cousin, Thomas venait de se marier et qu'il risquait d'avoir des fils qui ferait obstacle à son ambition de devenir un jour le maître de Longbourn, il décida de le surveiller. S'il y avait des garçons, il veillerait à ce qu'ils ne vivent pas assez longtemps pour atteindre l'âge adulte.

Mais grâce à Lizzie et à son chien, Néro, sa tentative avait échoué. Pourtant, il avait bien failli y parvenir. Il se considérait comme l'héritier légitime de Longbourn mais la naissance des jumeaux avait mis fin à ses espoirs. Il avait alors attendu patiemment l'occasion de se venger.

Et il aurait aussi bien pu réussir. En y repensant, Thomas Bennet en frémissait d'horreur et de frayeur. Il y avait d'abord eu la tentative de meurtre des années plus tôt, alors que les jumeaux étaient encore des bébés. Un homme avait tenté de s'introduire dans la nursery. Si Lizzie ne l'avait pas convaincu de lui permettre de garder Néro dans la nursery, l'homme aurait pu réussir dans son mauvais coup en assassinant les enfants.

Mr Bennet avait pris des précautions pour protéger ses enfants. Il avait porté plainte contre son cousin, mais il semblait que celui-ci avait été averti de l'échec de ses manigances car il avait disparu avec sa femme et son fils et n'avait pas pu être retrouvé.

Deux mois plus tôt, il y avait eu une nouvelle tentative.

Les jumeaux, alors âgés de six ans, avaient demandé la permission d'aller jouer dehors. Normalement, ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir seuls. Mais Lizzie les avaient suivis avec leur chien. C'était ce qui avait fait échoué la tentative d'enlèvement. De toute évidence, l'homme ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait deux garçons. Il s'était saisi de David alors que son frère s'était éloigné pour se cacher. Mais le garçon s'était débattu en poussant des hurlements de colère et en donnant des coups de pied et des coups de poing à l'homme.

Lizzie, furieuse, s'était précipitée vers l'homme et l'avait frappé, avant de lui mordre la main, le contraignant à lâcher son petit frère. Mr Bennet, qui avait entendu les aboiements furieux du chien, et comprenant que ses enfants étaient menacés, s'était précipité dehors avec son fusil. L'homme avait été jeté sur le sol par Néro qui le menaçait de ses crocs.

David était retombé sur le sol. Furibond, il donna de violents de coups de pied à l'homme qui avait tenté de l'enlever, jusqu'à ce que Lizzie l'éloigne de lui et lui demande de se calmer. Le petit garçon était encore choqué par ce qui s'était passé et il se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de sa sœur sans protester.

Néro tenait l'homme en respect en le menaçant de ses crocs. Des valets vinrent se charger de lui. Malgré son envie de le tuer pour avoir osé chercher à enlever son petit garçon, Thomas Bennet s'en était abstenu et contenté de le neutraliser.

Un domestique s'était rendu au village pour aller chercher le constable. Mr Bennet était soulagé de voir que personne n'avait été blessé. Une fois de plus, Lizzie et Néro avaient contribués à sauvés la vie de ses fils. Et il leur en était reconnaissant.

L'attachement qui existait entre les quatre enfants était très grand, mais Lizzie était également très proche de sa sœur aînée, Jane, avec laquelle elle se montrait très protectrice, bien qu'elle fut d'un an sa cadette. Elle avait tendance à ne voir que le bien chez les autres et se montrait toujours étonnée de découvrir qu'une personne était malveillante. Elle cherchait même à lui trouver des excuses.

La seule exception était probablement leur cousin, William Collins. Elle savait qu'il était mauvais. Il avait voulu faire du mal à David. Et à Henry aussi, sans doute. Alors, elle n'était pas disposée à se montrer indulgente avec lui.

Thomas Bennet était conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Lizzie dans sa famille. Cette enfant avait le don de leur porter bonheur. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle contribuait à sauver la vie de ses fils. Il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir mise sur son chemin, en dépit des terribles circonstances.

Oui, Thomas Bennet savait qu'il avait de la chance. Il avait une belle famille en bonne santé, de nombreux amis aux alentours, que pouvait-il espérer de plus ?

Il savait aussi que son cousin était coupable et qu'il ne renoncerait pas à obtenir ce qu'il considérait comme son dû. Il était furieux de savoir que l'homme allait échapper à son châtiment. Mais il veillerait à ce qu'il n'ait plus jamais l'occasion de recommencer. Et il se jura qu'il neigerait en enfer lorsqu'il permettrait à un Collins de mettre un pied à Longbourn.

Il savait, cependant, qu'il devait rester constamment vigilant. Son cousin pourrait bien tenter d'essayer de se venger de nouveau. Il était vindicatif et sans scrupules. Et il ne reculerait devant rien pour essayer de prendre sa revanche. Il pourrait bien tenter de se servir de son propre fils pour cela. Il plaignait le malheureux garçon d'avoir un père aussi méprisable. Mais il était tout à fait capable de trouver un autre moyen. Il n'était pas homme à pardonner une offense et encore moins une humiliation.

C'est pourquoi il devait prendre certaines précautions et ne jamais baisser sa garde. Car son cousin était tout à fait capable d'attendre pendant des années avant de se décider à agir, en espérant qu'il aurait relâché sa vigilance, par lassitude. Mais il n'avait nullement l'intention d'agir ainsi. Son cousin le sous-estimait en pensant ainsi et il commettrait une erreur qui lui serait fatal.

Il devait également compter avec l'ancienne Héloïse Daughton. La mégère qui avait tenté de se faire épouser s'était mariée avec un riche propriétaire terrien du nom de Hartley, veuf avec un fils, dont elle avait eu deux filles, Kitty et Lydia. Elle était bien décidée à tout faire pour que l'une de ses filles devienne un jour maîtresse de Longbourn. Un espoir qui avait fort peu de chance de se concrétiser car ni Henry ni David n'aimaient les demoiselles Hartley. En plus, elles étaient plus vieilles qu'eux. Un mariage serait donc parfaitement ridicule.

L'aînée, Kitty, avait le même âge que Lizzie et sa sœur avait deux ans de moins qu'elle. C'était la favorite de sa mère et la plus gâtée. C'était probablement elle que sa mère espérait un jour faire la future maîtresse de Longbourn. Mais elle avait fort peu de chance de réussir à atteindre son but. Et si elle ne l'avait pas encore compris, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour le découvrir. Ce qui la rendrait sans doute folle de rage.

Mr Hartley avait eu un fils de son premier mariage, Giles. Il était âgé d'une quinzaine d'années. Il avait un caractère violent, envieux, jaloux et cruel. Il éprouvait un grand plaisir à faire du mal à autrui. Il piquait de terribles colères lorsqu'on ne cédait pas à ses caprices et il en faisait souvent.

Il était aussi d'une extrême laideur. Grand et dégingandé, le visage boursouflé, les yeux globuleux, les lèvres épaisses, à cause de son habitude de s'empiffrer de gâteaux et de friandises, il avait des traits épais et grossier, un visage jaune, des yeux rusés, une peau marquée par la petite vérole

C'était un garçon dépourvu d'intelligence, paresseux et arrogant. A quinze ans, il ne savait ni lire ni écrire et pouvait à peine s'exprimer correctement. Il rampait devant plus fort que lui, mais se montrait brutal et malveillant avec les plus faibles. Il était violent, jaloux et possessif, et prenait un malin plaisir à faire du mal aux autres.

Un jour, Lizzie l'avait surpris en train de torturer un chaton. Cela n'avait pas plus à Néro qui s'était jeté sur le garçon et l'avait mordu avant de le pourchasser de ses crocs. Le garçon, qui n'était qu'un lâche, s'était enfui en hurlant de terreur. Il avait tenté de se venger en racontant ce qui s'était passé à sa façon, mais son acte de lâcheté avait eu d'autres témoins et sa tentative d'attirer la compassion sur sa personne lui avait valu, au contraire, le mépris de tout le voisinage et des habitants de Meryton. Désormais, tout le monde lui tournait le dos en le voyant.

Malheureusement, l'événement semblait avoir éveillé l'intérêt de Giles Hartley pour Lizzie et il cherchait constamment à attirer son attention dès qu'il la voyait. Cela ne fonctionnait jamais car Lizzie se contentait de se moquer de lui ouvertement sans cacher son dégoût de lui et la présence de Néro l'empêchait d'essayer de se venger.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir que Giles Hartley n'était pas du tout normal et qu'il était incapable de faire les choses les plus élémentaires sans un long apprentissage. De plus, sa violence qui grandissait en même temps que lui risquait d'en faire quelqu'un de dangereux.

Ses parents, cependant, refusaient de voir la vérité en face et ne voulaient pas admettre la vérité en reconnaissant que leur fils était anormal et qu'il devrait être enfermé, autant pour sa propre sécurité que pour celle des autres.

Ils le gâtaient outrageusement et cédaient à tous ses caprices. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'une autre personne n'en fasse pas autant. Même si cela arrivait souvent. Et avec Lizzie, il n'obtenait rien du tout, mis à part ses éclats de rire moqueurs et son mépris.

Toutes les autres jeunes filles le fuyaient comme la peste et ses parents étaient parfaitement conscients, en dépit de leur refus d'admettre la vérité, qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal à lui trouver une épouse. Aussi étaient-ils ravis de le voir jeter son dévolu sur Lizzie et il ne manquait pas de l'encourager. Cependant, Mr Bennet n'était pas disposé à tolérer une telle chose. Pour faire comprendre aux Hartley qu'ils perdaient leur temps, il s'assura que la famille ne serait jamais autorisé à venir à Longbourn. Quant à Lizzie, lorsqu'elle voyait celui qu'elle avait surnommé « le fou », elle se contentait de l'ignorer et faisait mine de ne pas le voir lorsqu'il tentait de lui parler ou de lui imposer ses caprices. Ce qui les rendaient furieux, tous les trois.

Les deux filles ne valaient pas mieux. Elles étaient vulgaires, mal élevées, ignoraient totalement les règles de la bienséance en faveur de leurs caprices et ne se souciaient pas d'apprendre quoi que ce soit, même si elles savaient lire, écrire et broder. Le reste ne les intéressaient pas du tout.

L'aînée, Kitty, avait de petits yeux noirs, des cheveux épais et huileux, des oreilles aplaties un nez gras en trompette, une bouche aux lèvres épaisses, des épaules sans cou, une grosse taille. Elle était un objet de moqueries de la part de tout le monde, y compris de sa sœur et sa mère, ce qui la rendait folle de rage.

Avec ses boucles d'or, ses yeux bleu pervenche et son teint de lys, sa sœur, Lydia, ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. C'était une fillette dotée d'un caractère très orgueilleux, dur, jaloux et rancunier. Elle était aussi, envieuse, ambitieuse, jalouse et cupide. Elle se savait belle et en profitait pour se pavaner dans de belles toilettes en affichant un air de fierté insolente.

Quand à ses traits, ils étaient totalement dépourvus de caractère, ni fins ni et elle avait une physionomie peu expressive. Elle avait l'habitude de s'exprimer d'un ton hautain, en termes hypocrites sur un ton mielleux qui avaient le don d'exaspérer ses interlocuteurs. Elle était totalement dépourvue de grâce et ses crises de colère la rendait même franchement laide.

Elles pouvaient bien essayer de les impressionner, Jane et elle, elles ne récoltaient que des rires moqueurs. Ce qui les rendaient furieuses car elles étaient très imbues de leur rang. Ce qui était risible puisque leur père était un commerçant. Alors que Jane et Lizzie étaient les filles d'un gentleman.

Lizzie ne se souciait absolument pas d'eux. Elle estimait qu'ils ne valaient la peine qu'il perde son temps à se préoccuper de trois enfants grossiers, mal élevés et totalement dépourvus d'intérêt.

Mr Bennet soupira. Il n'avait jamais regretté la décision qui l'avait poussé à adopter la petite Elisabeth et à l'intégrer à sa famille. Elle avait apporté beaucoup de joie à Longbourn. La naissance des jumeaux en avait ajoutée une autre. Oui, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Lizzie avait encore des cauchemars. Elle se réveillait souvent, terrorisée par celle qu'elle appelait « le dragon ». Mr Bennet faisait son possible pour la rassurer, tout en masquant soigneusement la fureur que lui inspirait la femme. Si jamais elle tombait entre ses mains, il veillerait à ce qu'elle ait des raisons de regretter le mal qu'elle avait fait. Même s'il ne doutait pas que ses vrais parents sauraient le lui faire payer cher. Il pensait que l'enfermer à Bedlham jusqu'à la fin de sa vie serait une punition mémorable. Il devait s'agir d'une femme occupant un certain rang, persuadée de sa supériorité et de ses droits et qui ne supportait pas qu'on la contredise. Elle devait sans doute avoir une raison d'avoir agi ainsi : cupidité, jalousie, ambition, vengeance. Il y avait sans doute plusieurs raisons.

Mais peu importait. Rien ne pouvait justifier qu'on s'en prenne à une enfant innocente et il priait pour que la coupable reçoive le châtiment qu'elle méritait et découvre l'échec de ses manigances. C'était la seule chose qui lui éviterait d'être pendu, mais elle serait punie, il s'en faisait le serment.

Thomas Bennet tourna la tête en entendant les rires joyeux de ses enfants et les aboiements des chiens. Il pouvait les voir aisément de sa fenêtre et un valet était présent pour les surveiller. Il veillerait sur leur sécurité et ne permettrait à personne de leur faire du mal. Même s'il savait qu'il devrait rester vigilant en permanence.


	3. Chapitre 3 Une recommandation bienvenue

_Voilà mon troisième chapitre. Comme vous le remarquerez, il commence des années après les deux premiers chapitres et Jane et Lizzie sont devenues des adultes. Elles vont bientôt rencontrer Mr Bingley. Ensuite, mystère ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère avoir des commentaires de mes lecteurs. Cela m'aidera beaucoup à améliorer mon texte._

 **Chapitre 3 Une recommandation bienvenue**

 _Londres,_

 _12 mars 1810_

Mr Charles Bingley était un charmant jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans. Originaire du Yorkshire, et plus précisément de Scarborough, il avait eu la chance d'avoir un père déterminé à assurer le bien-être et l'avenir de ses trois enfants. Il avait légué cent mille livres à son fils et vingt mille livres à chacune de ses deux filles qui, de plus, avait passé plusieurs années dans l'un des pensionnats les plus convoités de Londres.

L'aînée de ses sœurs, Louisa, avait fait un mariage convenable, en épousant un gentleman qui avait plus de relations que de fortune. Mais elle semblait pouvoir s'en contenter. La seconde fille, Caroline, était beaucoup plus ambitieuse et avait jeté son dévolu sur un ami intime de Bingley, Mr Darcy, fils et héritier de Mr Georges Darcy, maître de Pemberley, dans le Derbyshire. En dépit de toutes ses tentatives pour convaincre le gentleman qu'elle serait une épouse parfaite pour lui, elle n'avait jamais obtenu autre chose qu'une indifférence polie. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer pour autant. Elle avait, sur ses nombreuses rivales, l'avantage de passer beaucoup de temps dans l'intimité de l'homme, grâce à son amitié avec son frère.

Charles Bingley savait que sa sœur se faisait des illusions, mais il n'ignorait pas non plus que le lui dire serait une perte de temps. Il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises sans le moindre résultat. Caroline était persuadée de sa capacité à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout échouer dans ce domaine.

Elle finirait par tomber très brutalement de son piédestal. Ce qui lui permettrait de découvrir sa totale insignifiance. Elle serait probablement folle de rage, mais ne pourrait pas prétendre qu'elle n'était pas prévenue.

Bingley avait l'intention de réaliser le rêve de son père qui souhaitait le voir devenir un propriétaire terrien. Lui-même était mort avant d'avoir pu atteindre ce but. C'était donc à son fils qu'il revenait de le réaliser et il avait l'intention de faire tout son possible pour le réaliser. Mais il se rendait compte que l'acquisition d'un domaine était loin d'être aussi facile qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à son projet jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait réalisé. Il se rendit donc dans le bureau de son homme d'affaires dans l'espoir que celui-ci serait en mesure de lui donner de bonnes nouvelles.

?

Confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en face de son homme d'affaires, Mr Bingley demanda :

\- Mr Brown, comment se passent vos recherches ? Auriez-vous trouvé un manoir respectable ? Je sais que ce n'est pas une tâche facile, mais je peux peut-être espérer que vous avez découvert quelque chose de valable.

C'était une question qu'il avait posée à plusieurs reprises au cours de l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

Mr Brown déplaça quelques papiers sur son bureau, poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête négativement.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas, Mr Bingley, répondit-il d'un air désolé. J'ai fait des recherches supplémentaires, bien entendu, mais j'ai reçu peu de réponses positives.

\- C'est très décevant, vraiment. Mes sœurs et moi avons tous anticipé ce projet depuis que la recherche a commencé. Je n'avais aucune idée que le fait de trouver une maison serait si long.

\- Il est regrettable qu'aucune des maisons que je vous aie proposées ne vous ait convenue.

\- Oui, mes sœurs ont des exigences très particulières en ce qui concerne ma future maison. Ce qui, je le conçois, ne rends pas les choses faciles.

Mr Brown jugea qu'il pouvait se permettre d'offrir quelques conseils virils à son jeune client.

\- Mr Bingley, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, je vous conseille de prendre la prochaine propriété qui répond à vos besoins. Le fait de demander l'avis de vos sœurs est admirable, mais je crains, très futile également. L'achat d'une propriété peut s'avérer assez difficile, surtout s'il faut compter avec les critères de femmes qui ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent. De plus, elles ne sont sans doute pas destinées à vivre dans cette maison. Vous devriez la choisir en fonction de vos goûts, pas de ceux d'autrui, quels que soient vos liens avec ces personnes.

Bingley n'avait jamais considéré que ses sœurs étaient des femmes qui ne savaient pas ce qu'elles voulaient. Bien au contraire. Elles avaient des opinions très précises sur ce qu'elles voulaient. Cependant, il ne jugea pas utile de le mentionner. Et il savait que Mr Brown avait raison. Ce serait sa maison. Certes, sa sœur cadette, Caroline, y vivrait jusqu'à son mariage et il devait s'attendre à ce que les Hurst y viennent à leur gré. A moins qu'il ne leur fasse comprendre qu'il entendait avoir la paix dans sa propre maison. Il faudrait qu'il prenne des mesures concernant ses sœurs. Il était plus que temps qu'elles découvrent qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi importantes qu'elles le croyaient.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que vous voulez vraiment acheter une propriété ? demanda Mr Brown.

\- Mon père a toujours eu l'intention d'acheter une propriété, mais n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour le faire. J'ai décidé donc d'acheter une propriété dès que cela pourra se faire. En partie pour satisfaire les souhaits de mon père, mais aussi pour mon propre plaisir. Vous m'informerez lorsqu'une propriété souhaitable arrive sur le marché, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Bingley alors qu'il se levait pour prendre congé.

\- En effet, je le ferais, monsieur. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous rendre plus de services.

Il serra la main de Bingley.

\- J'avais l'espoir, plus tôt cette semaine, que j'avais enfin trouvé l'endroit idéal. J'ai reçu une lettre d'un collègue qui connaissait un endroit qui était tout ce que vous pourriez avoir souhaité, mais hélas, le propriétaire voulait louer la maison, pas la vendre.

Bingley hésita.

\- Tout ce qui pourrait être souhaitable pour moi, dites-vous? Je n'avais pas pensé à une location. Votre associé vous a-t-il fourni tous les détails concernant la propriété ?

\- En effet, il l'a fait. Netherfield Park est situé à une demi-journée de voyage de Londres. La propriété comprend le manoir, un parc, plusieurs fermes et une forêt idéale pour la chasse. Le village de Meryton est situé à moins de 3 miles du manoir. Mr Morris m'assure que la maison est en bon état et prête à accueillir toute une famille pour y emménager Le propriétaire doit partir pour les Indes et n'a pas l'intention de retourner en Angleterre dans un avenir prévisible.

\- Cela semble certainement très prometteur. Comme la propriété est si proche de Londres, je crois que je vais aller moi-même la visiter. Pensez-vous que la maison sera disponible pour consultation dans trois jours ? demanda Bingley.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, promit Mr Brown tandis qu'il raccompagnait son client à la porte.

?

 _Pemberley,_

 _18 mars 1810_

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle à manger pour y prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa jeune sœur, Fitzwilliam Darcy, fils et héritier du maître de Pemberley, semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Et, à en juger par l'expression de son visage, il semblait d'humeur très morose.

Sa sœur, Georgiana, le regarda avec une certaine inquiétude. Chaque année, à l'approche de Pâques, il arborait la même expression. Et elle en connaissait parfaitement la raison.

\- Est-ce la perspective de devoir vous rendre à Rosings Park qui vous met de si mauvaise humeur, mon frère ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Darcy sursauta et leva les yeux. Il vit le regard empreint de compassion de sa sœur. Elle savait à quel point il détestait ces visites. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y soumettre. Mais il appréhendait toujours ces moments. Non sans raison.

\- Vous savez que ses exigences empirent à chaque visite, dit-il. Elle devient de plus en plus déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle veut et à croire qu'elle peut faire de moi sa marionnette. Qu'elle ait échoué jusqu'à présent la rend folle de rage.

\- Je plains la pauvre Anne de devoir vivre en permanence avec elle. Je suis sûre que si elle pouvait passer une année loin d'elle, elle serait en mesure de se remettre des soins inadéquats offerts par un médecin qui s'est enrichi à ses dépends sans que ses remèdes aient le moindre effet. Comme si elle voulait qu'Anne reste affaiblie pour mieux la garder en son pouvoir.

\- Anne a toujours été faible et malade, vous le savez bien, Georgiana.

\- C'était une enfant chétive et maladive à sa naissance, c'est vrai. Mais elle aurait pu devenir une petite fille forte et en bonne santé si sa mère ne l'avait pas traitée sans le moindre discernement. Elle la couvrait de vêtements en prétendant la protéger du froid et lui interdisant de sortir dehors plus d'un quart d'heure. En agissant ainsi, elle n'a fait que l'affaiblir. On peut se demander si elle ne l'a pas fait exprès !

\- Exprès ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ?

\- Cela lui donne une bonne raison de ne pas lui offrir de saison à Londres. Et d'essayer de vous convaincre de l'épouser. Je crois que vous devriez essayer de découvrir ce que contient le testament de sir Lewis, William. Je ne serais pas du tout surprise d'apprendre qu'elle ne l'a pas respecté.

\- Vous avez raison, Georgiana. J'en parlerai à notre oncle. Il serait plus que temps que notre cousine soit traitée de façon plus correcte. Notre tante la voit seulement comme un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle convoite. Mais elle a tort si elle croit que je vais m'abaisser devant elle.

\- Je sais bien que vous ne le ferez jamais. Elle se fait des illusions. Papa et Maman sont là pour vous protéger de ses mensonges.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela change grand-chose. Elle les harcèlent, eux aussi, pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Et elle est persuadée qu'ils finiront par céder à ses exigences.

\- On voit bien qu'elle ne connaît pas Papa. Il est furieux qu'elle pense avoir le droit de décider de votre avenir à sa place. Il n'a pas l'intention de le lui permettre. Je crois qu'il l'a informée que lorsque vous serez marié, il faudra qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de la gestion de son domaine, parce que vous aurez autre chose à faire que de perdre votre temps à réparer les dégâts qu'elle fait en permanence par sa mauvaise gestion.

\- Parler à haute voix de son incapacité l'a certainement rendue folle de rage.

\- Vous savez bien qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'on parle de ses défauts. Elle refuse de reconnaître qu'elle en a un seul. Elle est si prétentieuse qu'elle se croit parfaite. Pauvre Anne ! Ce n'est pas un cadeau d'avoir une mère pareille. Je doute fort qu'elle lui ait demandé une seule fois ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle parle toujours de ses propres désirs comme s'il s'agissait des siens. Il y a longtemps que mon oncle aurait dû l'éloigner d'elle. Il s'est montré bien négligent envers sa nièce.

Darcy devait reconnaître que c'était vrai. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de se demander ce qu'elle ressentait en sachant qu'il refusait de l'épouser. Elle était sûrement suffisamment intelligente pour accepter le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été promis l'un à l'autre, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une invention de sa mère pour lui forcer la main et lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Même s'il se demandait comment elle comptait s'y prendre puisque ses parents étaient toujours en vie.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Georgiana, dit-il. Notre tante est condamnée à être déçue. Elle n'a pas le moindre pouvoir sur nous et elle le sait. Il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire pour nous forcer à lui obéir. Elle perd donc son temps. Il est inutile de perdre notre temps à nous préoccuper d'elle.

Georgiana hocha la tête, sachant que son frère avait raison. Le jeune homme avait baisser les yeux sur son assiette afin de terminer son repas.

\- Frère, allons-nous rester en ville pour la saison ? demanda-t-elle.

Darcy leva de nouveau les yeux et s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, répondit Darcy.

C'était Mme Reynolds, la gouvernante en chef qui avait servi la famille Darcy depuis que Mr Darcy était un petit garçon.

\- Je vous demande pardon de vous déranger, Monsieur. Un express de Mr Bingley vient d'arriver.

Elle remit la lettre, posée sur un plateau d'argent à son maître.

\- Merci Mme Reynolds.

Elle s'inclina et se dirigea vers une autre partie de la salle à manger en attendant que son maître fasse appel à elle. Darcy rompit le cachet de la lettre, la déplia et lut :

 _Mon cher Darcy,_

 _Je pense avoir trouvé un domaine dans le Hertfordshire qui semble idéal. Il est bien situé, de sorte que je pourrais aller à Londres si l'envie m'en prend, ou rendre visite à ma famille dans le Nord._

 _En outre, il n'est pas trop loin de Pemberley, ce qui me permettra de venir vous voir facilement. Mon homme de confiance me le recommande chaudement, mais étant novice en la matière, je serais heureux d'avoir votre avis. Accepteriez-vous de m'y rejoindre ?_

 _Si tout va bien, j'espère que vous accepterez d'y passer quelque temps avec moi. Votre sœur, Georgiana, y est également la bienvenue. Mes sœurs et mon beau-frère viendront sans doute avec moi._

 _Votre ami,_

 _Bingley_

\- Il semble que Charles pense avoir trouver une propriété à louer dans le Hertfordshire, dit Darcy. Il me demande d'aller la voir avec lui pour avoir mon avis. Et il nous invite à lui rendre visite à sa nouvelle maison si cela se fait. Voulez-vous venir avec moi ?

\- Qui d'autre serait présent à part nous ? demanda Georgiana.

\- Il dit qu'il compte accueillir ses sœurs, Miss Caroline Bingley et Mme Hurst ainsi que Mr Hurst

Georgiana fit la grimace pour montrer sa réticence et dit :

\- Je préfère ne pas y aller, frère. Vous savez comment Miss Bingley se comporte toujours avec moi, comme si nous étions des amies intimes alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Et je n'aime pas être témoin de votre malaise lorsque vous êtes en sa compagnie et qu'elle cherche à attirer votre attention sur elle. Vous êtes toujours mal à l'aise quand elle cherche à parader devant vous.

Mr Darcy hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. En effet, la sœur de Charles ne cachait pas ses desseins sur lui mais la façon dont il se comportait avec elle était à la limite de la civilité.

\- Très bien alors. Dans ce cas, vous pourrez séjourner dans notre maison de ville avec nos parents et Mme Annesley et rendre visite à notre tante et notre oncle Fitzwilliam pendant toute la durée de mon absence. Miss Bingley et sa sœur n'oseront pas vous importuner avec leurs insinuations ridicules en présence de notre mère. Je vous rejoindrais avant Noël.

\- Vous savez que miss Bingley s'est mis en tête de me marier à son frère ?

\- Oui. Elle n'a jamais caché ses projets. Elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle perdait son temps.

\- Avez-vous remarqué son comportement hypocrite avec Maman ? Elle cherche à se faire bien voir d'elle pour la convaincre qu'elle serait une épouse parfaite pour vous. Je me souviens, qu'une fois, j'étais présente lors de l'une de ces conversations. Maman a laissé entendre que vous n'aviez pas encore rencontré la femme que vous voudriez épouser et qu'il était peu probable que vous la trouviez dans la bonne société où il n'y avait que des hypocrites parmi les jeunes dames de la noblesse et de la _gentry_ _1_. Et elle a mentionné les parvenues prétentieuses qui se pavanaient dans les salons de Londres, persuadées de leur importance et qui se permettaient d'insulter leurs supérieurs. Elle a dit que ces femmes-là ne méritaient même pas une pensée et qu'en aucune circonstance vous ne songeriez à en épouser une. En disant ces mots, Maman a regardé miss Bingley d'un air parfaitement explicite. Elle est devenue toute rouge, Fitz. Je pense qu'elle a parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pourtant, elle n'a pas renoncé pour autant.

\- Elle est trop persuadée de son importance pour le faire. Mais elle tombera un jour de son piédestal. Ce jour-là, elle ne trouvera personne pour l'aider à se relever. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Georgiana. Je peux vous jurer sur mon honneur que cette mégère ne deviendra jamais votre sœur. Cette idée me fait frémir de dégoût. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Peut-être que, si vous allez dans le Hertfordshire, vous rencontrerez une femme qui fera comprendre à miss Bingley à quel point elle est insignifiante.

\- Nous verrons bien. Pour le moment, j'ai accepté d'aller visiter le domaine avec Bingley. S'il le prend, tant mieux. Je pense qu'il peut se passer des conseils de ses sœurs étant donné qu'elles ne connaissent rien dans ce domaine. Ensuite, je verrais bien. Je suis soulagé de savoir que nous reviendrons ici pour l'été.

\- Allez-vous inviter Mr Bingley et ses sœurs ?

\- Non. Je ne vais pas infliger ces femmes mesquines et insupportables à nos parents. Je pense qu'elles devront aller voir leur tante dans le Yorkshire.

\- Miss Bingley sera folle de rage.

\- Je me soucie fort peu de son opinion. Ce n'est pas à elle de décider qui nous pouvons ou non inviter chez nous. Il faudrait qu'elle soit encore plus présomptueuse que je le crois pour le penser. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Georgiana. Vous n'aurez pas à subir sa présence.

Elle acquiesça, puis jugeant qu'il valait mieux mettre un terme à la conversation, elle s'excusa pour se rendre à la salle de musique tandis que Darcy se dirigeait vers son étude afin d'écrire une réponse à l'invitation de Bingley.

?

Dans les deux jours qui suivirent, ils firent leurs malles et partirent en direction de Londres. Ils firent un agréable voyage avec du beau temps et arrivèrent à la maison de Grosvenor Square un peu plus tôt que prévu. Ils se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives pour se rafraîchir avant l'heure du dîner. Darcy trouva une lettre qui l'attendait à son étude. C'est de nouveau de Charles.

 _Darcy,_

 _J'ai écrit à votre maison à Londres en sachant que vous êtes arrivé aujourd'hui. Caroline m'a harcelé afin que je vous invite Georgiana et vous, pour dîner ensemble afin que vous puissiez rester avec nous et que nous partions demain pour le Hertfordshire pour visiter Netherfield. Comme vous le savez, ma chère sœur raffole de Georgiana et de vous aussi, comme elle me le disait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle insiste sur ce point alors même que j'ai vu votre réaction à ses attentions non désirées._

 _Eh bien, je comprendrai si vous ne pouvez pas venir et que vous préférez me rencontrer le matin à la place. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler jusqu'à ce que j'écrive pour vous inviter. Je vous rejoindrais demain à dix heures._

 _Votre ami,_

 _Charles Bingley_

Darcy rit de la situation de son ami et écrivit une réponse indiquant qu'il pensait plutôt le rencontrer le lendemain matin, comme il devait assister à certaines activités. Il fit envoyer ce message par un valet et descendit souper avec sa sœur.

-?-

1 La landed gentry est le nom donné en Angleterre à la noblesse non titrée.


	4. Chapitre 4 Une visite satisfaisante

**Chapitre 4 Une visite positive**

Darcy connaissait très bien son ami. Il a été très surpris qu'il vienne à Darcy. Un supposer qu'il soit prêt à partir de cette heure, il était fort probable qu'il allait se laisser distraire par de jolies femmes. Aussi, il était stupéfiant quand, le lendemain matin, Bingley se présente à Darcy House à dix heures précises.

Bingley se réjouit de l'idée de surprendre son ami. La soirée de veille n'avait pas été très agréable, il était soulagé de s'en aller. Sa sœur, Caroline, s'était montrée fort mécontent que Darcy ne soit pas venu dîner. S'imaginait-elle qu'il était à ses ordres? Elle était parfaitement ridicule!

Elle cherchait toujours à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Mlle Darcy, s'imaginant sans doute que son jeune âge était facile à manipuler. Elle se trompait complètement. Miss Darcy a trait à une politesse froide et à une simple connaissance et ne lui avait jamais permis de se familiariser avec elle.

Darcy restait totalement indifférent à ses minauderies et à son discours suave, mais elle refusait d'admettre qu'il ne soit pas intéressé par elle. Un jour viendrait où elle comprendrait.

Bingley parvint à se montrer aussi qu'il l'était généralement, pendant le dîner et joua plusieurs parties de whist, mais son esprit était focalisé ailleurs. Il pensait au Hertfordshire et à Netherfield. Netherfield pourrait être la réalisation du rêve de son défunt père. M. Bingley a gagné sa fortune grâce au commerce, - a choisi les sœurs de Bingley propriété, mais n'était malheureusement pas vécu assez longtemps pour accomplir ce rêve. La tâche était désormais affichée sur les épaules de son fils, d'un lourd fardeau à supporter pour le jeune Charles Bingley.

?

Donc, fidèle à sa parole, Bingley était vêtu, monté sur son étalon préféré, Wallis, et attend de la maison de Darcy à dix heures précises.

\- Bonjour, Darcy!

Au son de la voix de Bingley, Darcy sursauta, leva les yeux et les écarquilla tandis qu'il le regardait, en état de choc. Il se leva et tendit la main à son ami.

\- Bingley, vous me surprenez en permanence. Je m'attendais à devoir me rendre à Grosvenor Street pour vous traîner de force hors de votre lit, comme j'ai parfois à eu à le faire à Cambridge. Vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté pour faire du charme à toutes les jolies jeunes dames le long du chemin pour venir ici ?

Bingley secoua la tête négativement.

\- Il doit être trop tôt dans la matinée.

\- Eh bien, puisque vous êtes ici, nous pouvons partir afin de voir ce domaine dont vous avez parlé avec un tel enthousiasme, la semaine dernière.

\- Vous savez déjà que j'y suis allé la semaine dernière dans une chaise de poste à quatre chevaux pour le voir après avoir entendu parler du domaine, mais vous ne savez pas que, une fois je l'ai vu, je suis immédiatement tombé amoureux de la propriété. Je veux dire, je tiens beaucoup à le louer, mais je voudrais avoir votre avis et vos conseils, comme je le fais toujours.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Bingley fit avancer sa monture sur la route les menant de Londres à la ville de Meryton dans le Hertfordshire.

?

Darcy n'était pas vraiment optimiste au sujet de cette visite. Cependant, il savait qu'il y avait des chances pour que cela marche mieux, à cause du fait que ses sœurs n'étaient pas là pour dénigrer la propriété ou se plaindre de tout ce qui manquait ! A en croire leurs discours, on pourrait croire qu'elles étaient destinées à y vivre. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour Bingley mais il était facilement influençable et pouvait parfois se laisser manipuler par ces femmes ambitieuses. Surtout la sœur cadette, Caroline. Elle s'était mis dans la tête de l'épouser et ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Peu importait, après tout ! Elle finirait par découvrir qu'elle perdait son temps.

Comme elle avait tendance à se vanter de choses qui n'existaient pas, elle ne pouvait que se couvrir de ridicule. Mais elle finirait par tomber très brutalement de son piédestal. Tant pis pour elle ! Il ne pouvait pas supporter les manipulatrices uniquement préoccupées par leurs désirs et qui ne reculaient devant rien pour les obtenir. Caroline Bingley en était un parfait exemple.

Darcy poussa un soupir. Si seulement il avait une épouse. Les choses auraient été plus faciles pour lui. Il l'aurait épousé et même lady Catherine n'aurait pas pu prétendre que la pitoyable créature qu'elle appelait sa fille était un meilleur parti que la fille d'un comte. Elle se serait couverte de ridicule. Surtout étant donné l'état dans lequel se trouvait la pauvre Anne. Mais lady Catherine refusait de voir la réalité en face. Elle était persuadée qu'elle parviendrait à le convaincre d'épouser sa fille sans vouloir admettre qu'elle se faisait des illusions.

Il allait de nouveau devoir l'affronter, subir ses insinuations. Il abrégerait autant que possible son séjour. Il n'était pas prêt à supporter plus longtemps ses simagrées. Si elle continuait à l'importuner avec ses mensonges, il ne viendrait plus à Rosings. Et rien de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ne le convaincrait de changer d'avis. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Mais elle se comportait comme si ses parents n'étaient pas toujours en vie. Ce qui la rendait pitoyable. Mais elle découvrirait que ses désirs n'intéressaient personne, sauf elle, et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de les réaliser.

?

 _Hertfordshire_

 _24 Mars 1810_

Bingley et Darcy arrivèrent peu après midi. Ils décidèrent de rester à l'auberge pour prendre un repas léger avant d'aller trouver le responsable, Mr Morris, qui devait leur faire visiter le domaine. Ils visitèrent Netherfield à l'intérieur, ainsi que les jardins pendant une demi-heure. Bingley était très content de la situation et de toutes les pièces principales, et tout à fait satisfait de ce que l'homme d'affaires dit dans son éloge. Il était prêt à le prendre immédiatement.

Cependant, il jugea plus prudent de contenir son enthousiasme, car Darcy, après avoir posé une multitude de questions, ne s'était pas encore s'aventuré à émettre un avis. Il se réjouissait que son ami Darcy avait accepté de se joindre à lui, comme il l'espérait. Entre eux il y avait une amitié très stable, en dépit d'une forte opposition de caractère. Sur la base de l'estime de Darcy, Bingley avait la confiance la plus ferme, et de son intelligence, la plus haute opinion. En compréhension, Darcy était le supérieur. Bingley n'était pourtant nullement déficient, mais Darcy était très intelligent. Ainsi sa vision de Netherfield devait être évaluée.

Darcy fut forcé d'admettre que Netherfield était tout à fait une belle maison. Les chambres étaient bien proportionnées et confortables et les terres étaient acceptables, mais il choisirait Pemberley sur eux en tout temps.

Serrant la main de l'homme d'affaires, Bingley dit :

\- Cela vous dérangerait-il si nous allions jeter un coup d'œil de plus près sur les terres ?

Serrant la main de l'homme d'affaires, Bingley dit :

\- Cela vous dérangerait-il si nous allions jeter un coup d'œil de plus près sur les terres ?

Il n'y avait pas d'objection et une autre demi-heure fut consacrée à examiner les terres alors que Bingley et Darcy galopaient sur la propriété. Il avait l'air d'être un domaine bien géré avec le parc, les fermes et les bois bien situés. Bingley 'était presque certain qu'il allait prendre, mais il n'avait pas encore entendue l'opinion de Darcy.

?

Darcy galopa à travers les prairies de Netherfield Park sur le dos de son cheval blanc, accompagné de son ami proche, Charles Bingley, le vent soufflant sur leurs visages et l'herbe étant écrasée dans la terre humide par les sabots de leurs chevaux. Bingley était venu, la semaine précédente, pour visiter une propriété que son avocat avait trouvée près de la petite ville de Meryton dans le Hertfordshire. Lors de son examen initial du parc, il avait fait appel à son ami Darcy pour obtenir son opinion.

Sachant que Georgiana était maintenant dans des mains capables, Darcy avait quitté Londres le lendemain matin pour rejoindre Netherfield avec son ami. Un sourire traversa ses traits alors qu'il réfléchissait sur l'état des affaires concernant sa sœur. Mme Annesley s'était avérée être la solution idéale pour Georgiana. La matrone était autant une figure de la mère pour sa jeune sœur comme elle était une dame de compagnie payée. Elles s'étaient très bien entendues depuis presque dès le début. Ayant pris soin de six jeunes filles, toutes avec des natures différentes et variables, Mme Annesley savait exactement comment se comporter avec une jeune fille timide qui avait été la proie d'un méprisable gredin.

Il avait été soulagé que sa sœur ne se laisse pas prendre au piège des manigances de Wickham. Quelle bonne idée elle avait eu d'emmener l'un de leurs chiens favoris avec elle à Ramsgate. Celui-ci, qui détestait Wickham, ne lui avait jamais permis de s'approcher de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci en avait été très surprise et avait écrit à son frère pour lui raconter l'événement. Le jeune homme était venu aussitôt. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour Wickham avant de disparaître. Cependant, avant cela, il avait reçu un châtiment à la hauteur de ses méfaits.

Darcy avait compris que Mme Younge n'était pas digne de confiance après avoir eu une discussion avec sa sœur. Il était évident qu'elle était de connivence avec Wickham et que leur but était de manipuler Georgiana. Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle.

Darcy était venu à Ramsgate avec son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam, un homme qui ne s'en laissait pas compter. Il lui avait fait part de son idée. Richard Fitzwilliam avait approuvé. Il était mort de rire en entendant parler du projet de son cousin et avait pris un malin plaisir à l'aider à le réaliser. Darcy avait décidé que le meilleur moyen d'empêcher Wickham de nuire à une héritière consistait à l'obliger à épouser Mme Younge. Naturellement, il protesta vigoureusement, mais la menace de se retrouver en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie suffit à le faire taire. Il savait que Darcy avait plus de pouvoir que lui et qu'il tiendrait parole s'il l'y obligeait.

Pour s'assurer que Wickham ne serait pas en mesure de nuire à qui que ce soit, Darcy fit reproduire des affiches avec son visage et les diffusa dans tout le pays, en particulier dans les petites villes et villages où il aurait le plus de chance de raconter ses mensonges et de tromper des innocentes. Il ne lui donnerait pas la possibilité de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à Pemberley, ce fut pour constater, avec satisfaction, que sa sœur s'était remise de cette histoire désagréable. Elle avait été indignée que Wickham ait cru qu'elle serait facile à manipuler au point d'accepter d'épouser le fils d'un serviteur, et tout cela, d'une manière scandaleuse. Wickham avait été furieux lorsqu'elle s'était moquée de lui et de ses prétentions. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, elle ne l'avait jamais aimée. Et elle avait appris certaines choses sur lui, à Lambton, qui aurait suffit à la convaincre qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Savoir qu'une jeune fille de quinze ans s'était montrée plus maligne que lui et avait déjoué ses plans avec habilité rendait Wickham fou de rage. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien changer à son sort.

Mr Darcy constata avec joie que sa sœur avait fait de très gros progrès dans ses études. Elle avait beaucoup amélioré son français et le parlait presque sans accent. Mais sa matière de prédilection était, bien entendu, la musique et ses maîtres ne cessaient de chanter ses louanges sur ses talents.

Sa sœur était en train de devenir une belle jeune femme, parfaitement accomplie. Mais il était préoccupé par sa timidité qui risquait de lui nuire lorsqu'elle serait en âge de sortir de la bonne société. Si seulement il pouvait trouver une femme capable de l'aider ! Miss Bingley était hors de question. Elle était trop prétentieuse et centrée sur elle-même pour avoir la moindre utilité. Quand à sa cousine, miss de Bourgh, inutile d'en parler. Comment pourrait-elle réussir alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté la bonne société et ne voyait que rarement des visiteurs. De toute façon, son père ne donnerait jamais son consentement à un tel mariage, ce qui faisait enrager lady Catherine et le soulageait.

Depuis longtemps, Darcy soupçonnait sa tante de ne pas être étrangère à la disparition de sa cousine, lady Elisabeth Fitzwilliam, - Lilibeth, dans son esprit -, et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Si jamais la vérité venait à être découverte et que ces soupçons s'avéraient exacts, Darcy n'osait pas imaginer quel son oncle, le comte de Matlock, réserverait à sa sœur. Mais il était évident qu'elle passerait un très mauvais moment. Il secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées et se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir.

Les deux cavaliers avançaient au trot et observaient le domaine qu'ils parcouraient depuis environ une demie-heure. La demeure était magnifique, pas trop grande, mais agréable à voir et l'intérieur, qu'ils avaient déjà visité, était très confortable. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une clairière dans les arbres bordant le terrain, dans la distance était une grande maison seigneuriale avec de très beaux motifs.

Regardant autour de lui avec attention, Darcy étudia le paysage aussi loin que l'œil pouvait atteindre les vastes plaines afin de l'observer. Avec ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir, il conclut que la superficie, dans les comtés du sud, était en effet propice à l'agriculture et pourrait, en effet, être jugée convenable, au moins pour une certaine durée. Mais, de ce qu'il avait détecté sur une précédente visite à cette commune, Darcy savait que la société présente était quelque chose de beaucoup moins souhaitable. Il avait trouvé la petite noblesse locale grossière et vulgaire, la quintessence de la basse classe, dépourvue de mode ou de bonne éducation. Pourquoi Bingley souhait-il s'installer ici était au-delà de sa compréhension. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes pouvaient être vues en train de se promener à travers la campagne avec leurs bonnets repoussés sur la nuque et leurs cheveux s'envolant dans la brise comme des paysannes, et sans escorte convenable.

La seule qualité rédemptrice que Darcy pouvait trouver à cette propriété située dans le Hertfordshire était son emplacement. Elle ne se trouvait qu'à vingt-quatre miles, à peine, de la ville, un avantage dont il pourrait souvent se prévaloir si jamais il devait se sentir assez malheureux pour se sentir pris au piège dans ce domaine perdu de la campagne. Venant d'un endroit herbeux dans un beau pâturages entouré de collines, Bingley ralentit son étalon et tira dans les rênes. Darcy l'imita aussitôt.

Jetant un regard en arrière vers la maison de maître derrière lui, Bingley se retourna pour adresser un regard inquiet sur son ami.

\- Quelle belle vue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Charles Bingley.

Son compagnon donna son accord d'un hochement de tête.

\- C'est assez joli, j'en conviens.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous, Darcy ? N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ?

\- Il peut convenir, tel qu'il est. La maison est spacieuse, confortable et bien meublée. Le terrain est excellent pour l'agriculture, bon pour les cultures et les moutons. Les bovins prospéreront également très bien ici. Et les écuries sont aussi grandes et confortables que toutes celles que j'ai déjà vues.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comparable à Pemberley, je ne l'ignore pas, poursuivit Bingley, mais comme vous n'êtes pas disposé à me le vendre et que je dois bien m'installer quelque part, cela pourrait tout aussi bien être ici.

Bingley savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais comparer Netherfield avec Pemberley. La question était de savoir si cette propriété conviendrait pour un débutant. N'ayant aucune expérience dans la gestion d'un domaine, Bingley devait compter sur l'opinion de son ami qui, lui, en avait acquis au cours de ces dix dernières années, en travaillant avec son père depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous préoccuper à ce sujet, répondit Darcy. Je suis parfaitement capable d'évaluer un bien sans avoir à le comparer à Pemberley.

\- Ai-je votre approbation ? Dites-moi, êtes-vous d'accord ?

Ces questions faisaient partie de la personnalité de Mr Charles Bingley. Il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit sans demander l'approbation de son ami. Il était malheureusement très facile d'influencer Bingley. En raison de cette caractéristique, Darcy avait dû prendre la grave décision de veiller sur son ami, même si cela signifiait diriger sa vie à sa place. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il soit la victime de gens malhonnêtes ou d'une femme cupide. Malheureusement, une telle chose risquait fort de se produire.

Darcy fit volter son cheval, tournant le dos à son ami et regarda la demeure et le paysage environnant ainsi qu'un certain nombre de cottages, visibles dans le lointain. Il grimaça avant de répondre :

\- Les comtés du sud sont, de loin, les plus pauvres. Vous risquez de trouver les manières de la population locale quelque peu rustres, répondit-il à la place de l'approbation que Bingley attendait de lui. Les gens d'ici sont plutôt grossiers.

\- Les manières campagnardes ? Certes, vous plaisantez ? Je pense qu'elles sont charmantes.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en prononçant ces paroles. Charles Bingley était un jeune homme charmant, ouvert et agréable qui parlait très facilement avec les autres. Il voulait être heureux avec tout ce qu'il voyait. Ses deux sœurs aînées, qui vivaient près de lui, étaient totalement différentes. Elles aimaient à faire des commentaires sarcastiques sur tous ceux qu'elle rencontraient. Darcy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'envier parfois.

\- Eh bien, si tel est le cas, vous feriez mieux de le prendre avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse, conseilla Darcy en arborant un demi-sourire devant l'enthousiasme évident de son ami. N'hésitez pas.

\- Je vous remercie. Je vais parler directement à Mr Morris et Mr Phillips directement. Il a déjà préparer les papiers, et mon avocat approuve.

Darcy rit, mais ensuite, il ressentit l'étrange sentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il leva les yeux pour regarder au-dessus de lui, dans le lointain. Il y avait là une jeune femme, regardant vers le bas dans leur direction. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage exactement, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son chapeau pendait librement derrière elle et que ses boucles noires s'étaient échappées de leurs épingles. Son sourire s'effaça et fit rapidement remplacé par une grimace, alors qu'il faisait tourner son cheval.

Cela dit, Bingley lança son cheval au galop pour se lancer dans une course à travers les terres. La soudaineté de l'action de Bingley stupéfia Darcy pour un moment, mais quelques instants plus tard, il l'avait rattrapé et bientôt, il prit de l'avance sur son ami. Bingley fut forcé d'admettre la défaite. Ce n'était pas la première fois et il n'en voulait pas du tout à son ami.

En arrivant à l'entrée de Netherfield Park, ils furent accueillis par Mr Morris qui était maintenant prêt à être leur guide pour visiter la maison. Darcy fut forcé d'admettre que Netherfield était tout à fait une belle maison. Les chambres étaient bien proportionnées et confortables et les terres étaient acceptables, mais il choisirait Pemberley sur eux en tout temps.

Après une demi-heure de visites, Bingley dit à son interlocuteur :

\- Mr Morris, je suis très heureux de Netherfield. Je pense que je vais le prendre. Qu'en dites-vous, Darcy ?

Darcy se détourna de la fenêtre pour revenir vers Bingley.

\- Si votre décision est prise, je pense que vous serez très bien.

\- Et combien de temps comptez-vous le louer, monsieur ? demanda Mr Morris.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de plans fixes. Mais j'espère que je vais rester pour un certain temps.

\- Très bien monsieur.

Le reste de la journée se passa avec l'avocat, qui devait se charger d'établir le contrat de location et de régler tous les détails, mais alors que Bingley posait sa tête sur l'oreiller de sa chambre à l'auberge, il se savait désormais possesseur de Netherfield Park.

Et toute la ville de Meryton le savait aussi.

?

C'était une belle matinée d'automne. Comme à son habitude, miss Elisabeth Bennet rentrait chez elle, à Longbourn, après avoir fait une promenade dans la campagne avec ses chiens, comme elle le faisait tous les matins avant le petit déjeuner.

Cinq de ses chiens couraient devant elle, se poursuivant les uns les autres, pendant que Black, leur aîné, restait dignement aux côtés de sa maîtresse, ce qui amusait beaucoup la jeune fille.

La jeune fille sourit. Elle se réjouissait du bonheur de ses chiens qui aimaient à l'accompagner chaque matin. Avec eux, elle n'avait pas à craindre de devoir supporter un bavardage insipide qui aurait troublé sa solitude. Elle était heureuse de faire plaisir à ses fidèles compagnons dont elle préférait, de beaucoup, la compagnie à un certain nombre de ses connaissances dont elle se serait bien passée.

La jeune fille inspira profondément l'air pur de la campagne. Un soleil radieux brillait dans le ciel d'un bleu lumineux où flottaient ici et là quelques nuages blancs.

Elle s'arrêta sur le chemin où elle se trouvait et jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas. De là où elle était, elle avait une vue sur le domaine de Netherfield Park, la plus grande propriété de la région. La maison était très grande avec un magnifique jardin, une fontaine et un double escalier en circonvolution. Son père l'avait rachetée, des années plus tôt, alors que la propriété commençait à perdre de sa valeur à cause de la négligence évidente du propriétaire. Elle devrait revenir au second frère de Lizzie, tandis que l'aîné hériterait de Longbourn.

Elle fut donc très surprise de voir deux cavaliers qui s'éloignaient au galop dans la direction de la maison. Elle n'avait aucune idée de leur identité.

Au-dessus d'eux, les cavaliers ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'une jeune fille les observaient, même si Darcy avait cru l'apercevoir. Elle sourit, se demandant qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient-là. Elle fut intriguée par leur présence. Était-il possible que la maison allait être louée ? Ce serait une bonne chose pour tout le monde. Cependant, si jamais le locataire était célibataire, le pauvre risquait de se trouver aux prises de mères cupides et ambitieuses. Elle le plaignait beaucoup. Puis, elle haussa les épaules et se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle, traversant le bois et les champs, cueillant une fleur ici et là.

Elle arriva bientôt en vue de sa maison. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que Netherfield Park, mais elle était confortable. Et Lizzie l'aimait telle qu'elle était.

De loin, lui parvint le son du pianoforte. Jane était sans doute en train de jouer pour plaire à sa mère. En arrivant devant la maison, elle aperçut son père par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Il lui adressa un sourire et un salut de la main. Elle se demanda si son père était au courant de la présence de visiteurs à Netherfield. Etant donné que le domaine lui appartenait, c'était plus que probable. Elle découvrirait probablement la clé du mystère pendant qu'elle serait dans le salon. Elle y entra sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger Jane et s'assit près de sa mère. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, son père venait les rejoindre.

\- Avez-vous fait une bonne promenade, Lizzie ? demanda Mr Bennet.

\- Oui, Père. J'ai été très surprise de voir des cavaliers galoper en direction de Netherfield Park. Y-a-t-il une possibilité que le domaine soit loué ?

\- C'est possible. Mr Morris m'a informé qu'un jeune homme avait demandé à visiter le domaine. Il est déjà venu la semaine dernière, mais il tenait à le montrer à un de ses amis avant d'envisager la location. Apparemment, il ne connaît rien à la gestion d'un domaine, mais son ami, qui en possède un, a plus d'expérience que lui.

\- C'est très sage de sa part, dit Lizzie. La gestion d'un domaine est une tâche très sérieuse.

\- Savez-vous autre chose à son sujet ? demanda Mme Bennet, visiblement intéressée par le sujet.

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Mais je suppose que nous en saurons plus par Mr Philips si la location se fait.

\- De toute façon, il ne viendra sans doute pas avant la Saint-Michel pour s'installer, dit Lizzie.

\- C'est probable, en effet. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est d'attendre pour savoir à quoi nous en tenir.

\- Je plains le pauvre homme s'il est à la fois riche et célibataire, dit Elisabeth.

\- Pourquoi, Lizzie ? Il devrait en être heureux, au contraire ! demanda Jane.

\- Les mères de filles célibataires vont se jeter sur lui. Un riche parti ne peut qu'éveiller leur intérêt.

\- Oh Lizzie ! Ne croyez-vous pas que vous exagérez ?

\- Pas du tout. Vous verrez bien. S'il loue le domaine et qu'il n'a pas d'épouse, nos voisins le considèreront comme la propriété légitime de leurs filles. Elles ne se soucieront pas de savoir quel est l'opinion du jeune homme en question.

Jane aurait bien voulu s'opposer à une telle idée, mais elle savait très bien que sa sœur disait la vérité et que protester serait complètement stupide de sa part.

\- Eh bien, dit-elle avec un soupir résigné, il faut espérer qu'il saura se défendre. Je ne pense pas qu'il viendrait s'installer ici dans le but de trouver une épouse.

\- Nos voisins se moquent bien de ses motivations. Ils agiront comme bon leur semble.

\- Je pense qu'il serait prématuré d'en discuter, dit M. Bennet. Il n'est pas encore là. Laissons donc le pauvre homme tranquille. S'il vient s'installer ici, je suis sûr qu'il va se protéger des mères de famille ambitieuses et de leurs filles.

\- Espérons-le, conclut Lizzie. Attendons ce qui passe pour le voir.


	5. Chapitre 5 Signature de contrat

_Voici le dernier chapitre. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. La chaleur ne donne pas vraiment envie de travailler. Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper. J'espère recevoir beaucoup de commentaires. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais le prochain sera différent. Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre._

 **Chapitre 5 Signature de contrat**

Une heure plus tard, Bingley rencontra Darcy au pub local après une rencontre avec l'avocat, Mr Philips. Darcy était plongé dans la lecture d'un exemplaire du Times de Londres, mais il leva les yeux lorsque son ami s'approcha. Pour l'observateur occasionnel, il semblerait que Bingley était un peu découragé.

\- Bon sang, Bingley ! Quelle est le problème ? Vous avez juste accompli la volonté de votre père et loué un domaine. Vous devriez être heureux, pas mélancolique.

\- C'est justement le problème. Je n'étais pas en mesure d'acheter Netherfield. J'ai seulement un bail à court terme sur la place, avec la possibilité de l'étendre. Le propriétaire est mineur et ne pourra pas en hériter avant plusieurs années. Apparemment, c'est le second fils. L'aîné doit hériter un autre domaine qui est tout près d'ici.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Bingley, répondit Darcy, avec sincérité. Eh bien, il y a d'autres comtés où vous pourriez trouver un domaine. Que pensez-vous du Derbyshire ?

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison. Mais comme je suis installé ici maintenant, je pourrais aussi bien en profiter. Je prends possession du domaine à la Saint-Michel. J'enverrai les domestiques au manoir juste avant pour préparer et viendrait afin de tout superviser moi-même. J'espère que je peux vous envisager comme l'un de mes premiers invités, Darcy.

\- Bien sûr. A quoi servent les amis ? Est-ce que les Hurst et miss Bingley ont prévu de venir aussi ? demanda innocemment Darcy, en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il préférerait de beaucoup que Caroline Bingley se rende quelque part qui soit le plus loin possible du Hertfordshire.

Bingley pourrait dire quelque chose en voyant la détresse de son ami aux attentions manifestes et indésirables de Caroline et savait que sa réponse ne pourrait pas le soulager, mais en fait augmenter la douleur de Darcy. Mais Bingley savait Darcy était un gentleman et aurait supporter stoïquement les nouvelles.

\- Caroline doit être la maîtresse de la maison pour moi. Eh bien, comme j'ai tout terminé ici et si vous avez fini la lecture du journal, allons-nous nous mettre en route pour retourner à Londres afin que nous puissions arriver avant la nuit ?

Cette invitation était la bienvenue – même si la compagnie de miss Bingley, Mr et Mme Hurst pour un séjour à la campagne n'étaient pas de celles qu'il appréciait le plus, serait un soulagement pour le sentiment de solitude qui n'était jamais loin de son cœur.

\- Merci. J'accepte votre invitation.

\- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Bingley.

\- De quoi ?

\- De mes futurs voisins. Mr Morris nous a tout dit sur les familles prééminentes dans la région, vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

\- Rappelez-le moi, un à la fois.

\- Il y a deux familles principales, les Lucas et les Bennet. Les Lucas résident à Lucas Lodge. Le chef de la famille a été fait chevalier par le roi et y vit avec sa femme et ses cinq enfants. L'aînée est une fille prénommée Charlotte. Elle a vingt-quatre ans, plutôt simple mais pratique et intelligente. Il y a une autre fille, Maria, jolie mais la tête vide, selon Mr Morris. Il y a plusieurs autres enfants dont il n'a pas parlé. Sans doute parce qu'ils sont très jeunes.

\- Et les parents ?

\- Sir William Lucas est un gentleman qui voit toujours le meilleur en chacun et somptueux dans ses louanges. Lady Lucas, a déclaré Mr Morris, n'est pas une femme très intelligente, mais je crois qu'elle sera aussi sympathique que son mari.

« _J'en doute fort »,_ pensa Darcy avec un certain cynisme, mais ne voulant pas retourner à la mélancolie de son esprit, il décida de continuer sur le sujet. Et la famille Bennet ?

\- Mr Morris ne pouvait pas se taire au sujet de cette famille. Les informations qu'il a donné à leur sujet sont assez vastes.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est si extraordinaire à leur sujet ?

\- Les Bennet vivent à Longbourn, qui est à environ trois miles de Netherfield. C'est la plus grande propriété de la région après Netherfield. Mr Bennet est un homme intelligent et plein d'esprit qui à un goût particuliers pour les bons livres. Mme Bennet est une femme très agréable. C'est une excellente maîtresse de maison et une excellente mère. elle est très aimée dans le voisinage.

\- Et les enfants ? Combien de fils et filles ?

\- Il y a un entail sur le domaine de Longbourn qui doit obligatoirement revenir à un parent de sexe masculin. Il y a deux filles et deux garçons. Les jeunes filles sont réputées pour être les joyaux du Hertfordshire car elles sont toutes les deux très belles.

\- Une exagération de plus, sans aucun doute.

\- Allons, mon ami, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de vrai, là-dedans. Après tout, vous ne les avez encore jamais vues. Elisabeth, la seconde, est la plus accomplie car elle lit des livres, joue du piano et chante.

\- Accomplie selon les normes de la campagne, sans aucun doute.

\- Elisabeth, donc, est âgée de vingt ans, poursuivit Bingley, ignorant la remarque de son ami. Elle est la deuxième plus belle fille de la famille, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. Elle a une disposition taquine et animée et c'est une très bonne interlocutrice, mais elle peut être assez taciturne quand elle est profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Plutôt comme vous, ajouta Bingley, en regardant son compagnon.

Darcy ignora la remarque.

\- Elle a également un goût particulier pour les chiens. Elle a l'habitude de faire une grande promenade, tous les matins en compagnie de ses trois chiens. Ce sont des animaux fidèles et dévoués qui lui vouent une adoration sans bornes.

\- Et qu'en est-il de l'aînée des demoiselles Bennet ?

\- Miss Jane Bennet est la beauté de la famille, dans la forme et l'esprit. Elle a apparemment un caractère doux et serein et ne voit que le bien dans tout le monde.

\- Tout comme vous, Bingley.

\- Oui, comme moi, dit Bingley, en souriant.

\- Et les garçons ?

\- Des jumeaux, Thomas et Henry. Ils ont une quinzaine d'années et sont à Eton actuellement. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau et s'amusent beaucoup à s'habiller exactement de la même façon pour tromper les gens. Mais miss Elisabeth n'est jamais dupe. Elle sait toujours lequel est Thomas et lequel est Henry. Ce qui les dépitent beaucoup.

\- Il doit donc y avoir une différence, entre eux, qui est invisible, sauf pour un bon observateur.

\- C'est probable, oui. Ils sont déçus, bien sûr, mais ils adorent leurs sœurs et se montrent très protecteurs à leur égard. C'est une chance qu'ils soient à l'école.

\- Je vois que vous avez peur de deux enfants.

\- Les enfants peuvent être terrible, Darcy, quand ils le décident, vous le savez très bien.

\- Oui, eh bien, assurez-vous qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de vous menacer, dit Darcy en riant de bon cœur.

Il se tut avant de poursuivre.

\- Bingley, je sais que vous détestez les conflits et les discussions sérieuses, mais il va falloir que vous agissiez en ce qui concerne votre sœur. Je ne vais pas tolérer ses manigances plus longtemps. Ma patience a ses limites et elle en est très proche. Il serait plus que temps que vous lui fassiez comprendre qu'elle perd son temps à attendre de moi quelque chose qu'elle n'obtiendra jamais et qu'elle tourne ses attentions ailleurs. A moins de vouloir finir comme une vieille fille. Ce qu'elle sera bientôt.

Bingley poussa un soupir.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Darcy ? Je lui ai dit des dizaines de fois que vous n'éprouviez aucun intérêt pour elle. Mais elle refuse de me croire. Je pense que le seul moyen de la convaincre serait de vous fiancer avec une autre femme. Elle comprendra à ce moment-là l'inanité de ses espoirs.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne vais pas me fiancer uniquement pour me débarrasser d'elle. Il serait temps qu'elle comprenne où est sa place. J'aimerais bien savoir d'où lui est venue l'idée absurde qu'elle seule était digne de moi. Elle ne possède absolument aucun des critères que j'attends d'une épouse. Vous savez que mes parents ne l'apprécient pas, surtout ma mère. Si elle ne veut pas comprendre qu'elle perd son temps, elle va ruiner sa vie. Mais au moins, elle ne pourra pas prétendre qu'elle n'était pas prévenue.

Il vit que son ami arborait un air malheureux.

\- Je crois que vous devriez dire à Mme Hurst de faire une liste de prétendants potentiels pour elle et de veiller à ce qu'elle les rencontrent. Elle sera bientôt considérée comme une vieille fille. Avec son caractère déplaisant, il ne sera pas facile de la marier. En dépit de sa dot, elle n'a jamais reçue de demande en mariage. Peut-être devriez-vous le lui rappeler. Une fois qu'elle aura vingt-cinq ans, vous pourrez lui suggérer de monter sa propre maison et d'engager une dame de compagnie.

\- Elle sera horrifiée par une telle idée. Je doute qu'elle accepte.

\- Charles, j'espère que si vous êtes marié, vous n'envisagez pas de vous encombrer d'elle. Sinon, vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes. Elle ne se contentera jamais du second rôle, vous le savez très bien.

\- Elle m'a déjà présentée certaines de ses amies dans l'espoir d'éveiller mon intérêt pour elle.

\- Cela n'a pas marché ?

\- Non. Elles sont trop semblables à Caroline. Et je n'éprouve rien à leur égard. Seulement de l'indifférence.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Elle a décidé de choisir à votre place et elle le fera en fonction de ses ambitions personnelles sans tenir compte de vos sentiments. N'accordez jamais crédit à ce qu'elle pourra dire sur une dame si votre intérêt est sérieux. Elle cherchera à vous contrer si cela peut l'arranger.

\- Je me souviendrais de votre mise en garde, Darcy.

\- J'en suis heureux. Votre sœur a grand besoin d'être remise à sa place. Sinon, elle n'arrêtera jamais d'essayer d'agir en fonction de ses propres désirs.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous lui présenter lady Catherine ? Vous m'avez dit que ma sœur lui ressemblait par le comportement.

\- C'est une idée intéressante. Je crains, cependant, que votre sœur ne soit terriblement humiliée. Ma tante n'a pas l'habitude de mâcher ses mots lorsqu'elle veut asséner à quelqu'un ses quatre vérités.

\- Peut-être alors comprendra-t-elle enfin qu'elle ferait mieux de changer sa façon de se comporter !

\- Je l'espère pour elle.

\- Dites-moi, Darcy, votre sœur viendra-t-elle aussi ? demanda Bingley, désireux de changer de sujet.

Peut-être devriez-vous inviter votre tante. Sa présence obligerait votre sœur à se conduire convenablement.

\- Je crains que ma tante n'ait du mal à supporter mes sœurs très longtemps, tout comme vous. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez inviter votre cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam. Il est le bienvenu.

\- Je lui transmettrai l'invitation.

\- Très bien. Pouvons-nous partir, maintenant ?

?

Ils quittèrent Netherfield et le Hertfordshire le soir-même pour retourner à Londres, afin d'informer les sœurs et le beau-frère de Bingley de leur succès. Ils avaient déjeuner à l'auberge et Bingley partit en sachant qu'il était le maître de Netherfield. Et toute la ville de Meryton le savait aussi,

Bingley semblait très heureux, et ne parlait que de ses espoirs pour d'avoir de bons voisins, de faire des connaissances agréables et généralement, de son bonheur concernant le séjour qu'il comptait faire à Netherfield.

Darcy prit tout cela plutôt bien. Ses pensées étaient dirigées sur un sujet très différent, cependant. Il n'était pas pressé de retourner à Netherfield à l'automne. Peu importait à quel point il était beau et le fait que la compagnie de sa sœur était des plus agréable, il se sentait encore un peu seul. Après la tentative de Wickham de s'en prendre à sa sœur avec la complicité de Mme Younge, Darcy avait pris conscience que, lorsque Georgiana serait mariée et l'aurait laissé, il serait vraiment tout seul. Même s'il y avait ses parents, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Darcy savait que quelque chose manquait dans sa vie, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Et y penser le déprimait. Il valait mieux diriger ses pensées ailleurs.

Beaucoup trop tôt à leur goût, les deux hommes arrivèrent à Londres. Bingley avait l'intention de revenir dans le Hertfordshire dans quelques jours pour superviser les préparatifs pour ses invités, et puis retourner à Londres pour escorter la partie à Netherfield.

Alors que Darcy et Bingley remettaient leurs chapeaux, manteaux et gants au majordome, Miss Bingley vint en hâte les accueillir.

Cette dame était grande, très belle, - pour ceux qui aimaient son genre de beauté, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Darcy ! - et bien accomplie. Sa sœur et elle étaient désireuses d'oublier autant que possible que leur fortune avait été acquise dans le commerce. Et dans le but d'agrandir encore plus leur position dans l'échelle sociale et de brûler tous les ponts entre elle et son passé, miss Caroline Bingley essayait de gagner l'affection de Darcy et de devenir sa femme. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas eu le moindre succès. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer pour autant.

Darcy soupira intérieurement quand elle entra dans le salon, avança d'une démarche qu'elle jugeait gracieuse. Elle n'était rien de plus pour lui que la sœur de son meilleur ami, et il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin dans la relation. Mais peu importait comment habilement ou poliment, il détournait toutes ses tentatives pour s'assurer ses attentions, elle n'avait jamais eu le soupçon de son indifférence ou refusait de l'admettre.

Darcy savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas la femme qui lui conviendrait. Il n'avait aucune idée de son identité, mais il savait sans le moindre doute que ce n'était pas Caroline Bingley. C'est à peine s'il pouvait supporter sa compagnie. L'idée d'être marié à une telle femme le faisait frissonner d'horreur.

\- Et comment avez-vous trouvé Netherfield, mon frère ? commença miss Bingley d'un ton qu'elle essayait de garder calme.

\- Je l'ai trouvé au-delà de mes attentes. En fait, j'étais tellement satisfait avec lui, que j'ai accepté de le louer pendant une année et j'espère que vous allez tous y rester avec moi pendant un certain temps, déclara Bingley avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Les yeux de Miss Bingley se rétrécirent.

\- Mr Darcy, combien de temps a-t-il fallu pour que ce domaine capture l'esprit de Charles ?

Darcy était un homme honnête et s'il voulait épargner à son ami l'une des conférences de sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas mentir à ce sujet non plus.

\- Je crois que c'était une demi-heure.

\- Une demi-heure ? Frère, vous rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit à propos des décisions hâtives ?

Toujours pris dans son plaisir d'avoir trouvé une maison aussi agréable, Bingley répondit :

\- Oui, ma sœur chérie, je me souviens. Mais je pense que Netherfield est magnifique, et je sais que vous allez l'adorer.

\- Magnifique ? répéta miss Bingley alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du salon. Mr Darcy, comment Betherfield est-il par rapport à Pemberley ? Je doute que Neverfield surpasse la beauté de cet endroit.

\- Netherfield, miss Bingley, répondit Darcy avec indifférence. Et si il n'a rien de Pemberley, j'avoue que c'est un endroit très agréable.

\- Eh bien, dit miss Bingley avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction, Si c'est comme vous le dites, Mr Darcy, alors je crois que Netherfield doit en être ainsi.

Darcy ne répondit pas. Les stratagèmes de Miss Bingley, le fait d'être toujours d'accord avec lui, sa façon de feindre de partager ses intérêts étaient trop transparents.

\- Cependant, je ne suis pas très satisfaite, poursuivit miss Bingley. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous contenter de louer une propriété, mais en acheter une pour en être le propriétaire.

\- C'était ce que je souhaitais. Mais aucune des trois propriétés que nous avons visitées n'était à votre goût.

\- Oui, approuva Louisa. Mais nous avions de bonnes raisons pour vous décourager d'acheter ces propriétés. Pensez-vous réellement que ce Betherfield est la réponse ?

\- Netherfield, Louisa. Netherfield Hall. Oui, je crois qu'il conviendra parfaitement. J'ai déjà fait des plans pour une bonne partie de chasse. Avec Darcy et quelques autres, peut-être.

Miss Bingley se sentit heureuse à cette idée.

\- Je suis tout à fait disposée à vous servir de maîtresse de maison en présidant votre table, Charles.

Bingley sourit d'un air ravi :

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, Caroline. Louisa, Hurst et vous êtes également les bienvenus pour venir séjourner dans ma nouvelle maison.

Mme Hurst, qui avait épousé un gentleman plus à la mode que fortuné, était tout à fait disposée à considérer la maison de son frère comme la sienne lorsque cela lui convenait.

\- Bien entendu, nous allons venir, dit-elle. Pour rien au monde, nous ne voudrions manquer cela.

\- Bon, très bien. J'y retournerai, une semaine avant la Saint-Michel, afin de m'assurer que tout est prêt pour votre arrivée. Ensuite, je reviendrais ici pour vous escorter jusqu'à Netherfield Hall. En attendant, vous pouvez vous adonner à vos activités habituelles.

Darcy prit congé avant que Caroline n'ait eut la possibilité de l'inviter à dîner, à son grand dépit. Lorsque Bingley quitta le salon pour accompagner son ami, Caroline se tourna vers sa sœur :

\- Maintenant qu'il dispose d'une bonne maison, il est fort probable qu'il va passer le reste de ses jours à Netherfield et ne jamais acheter son propre domaine.

\- Je suis d'accord qu'être propriétaire d'un domaine est beaucoup mieux qu'être un simple locataire. Cependant, les mois de cet été ont été horribles. L'air de la campagne est très agréable. Et si Netherfield correspond réellement à la description de notre frère, je suis sûr que nous pourrons y passer de bons moments.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous pourrons revenir facilement à Londres, répondit Caroline. Vous connaissez Charles. Il sera disposé de trouver des agréments là où il n'y en a pas vraiment.

\- Mais voyez tout ce qui est positif pour vous, Caroline. Mr Darcy sera en mesure de constater que vous êtes une excellente maîtresse de maison.

\- Rien que pour cela, je suis prête à aller partout où notre frère le souhaite, même dans la campagne sauvage du Hertfordshire.

?

Darcy rentra chez lui et fut soulagé de découvrir que ses parents étaient revenus. Ils l'interrogèrent sur ses activités.

\- Que pensez-vous de ce domaine, Fitz ? demanda Mr Darcy. Est-il vraiment intéressant ?

\- Tout à fait. Il fait à peu près la moitié de Pemberley et est très bien géré. Malheureusement, Bingley ne peut pas l'acheter car il est réservé à un second fils. Mais c'est un endroit très agréable.

\- Vous allez donc y séjourner avec Bingley ?

\- Oui, Père. Je lui apprendrais les bases pour gérer un domaine. Je pense qu'il devrait être capable de se débrouiller rapidement.

\- A condition de ne pas se laisser manipuler par les autres, dit lady Anne. Je suppose que la « Vipère » sera présente, elle aussi ?

Darcy fit une grimace. Il savait que c'était le surnom que sa mère avait donné à Caroline Bingley et il devait avouer qu'il lui allait comme un gant. Il n'était pas heureux de sa présence, mais tâcherait de la tolérer.

\- Elle servira d'hôtesse à son frère.

\- Il vous faudra la supporter, alors.

Darcy haussa les épaules.

\- Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Il faudra bien qu'elle finisse par comprendre. Sinon, tant pis pour elle. Elle sera la seule responsable de son sort. Je n'éprouve pas la moindre compassion pour elle.

\- Moi non plus. Je suppose qu'elle s'attend à séjourner à Pemberley pour l'été ?

\- Je n'ai pas invité Bingley. Il sait que je ne peux pas le faire sans votre accord et il n'ignore pas que vous ne supportez pas ses sœurs. S'il peut se débarrasser d'elles, il pourra venir, mais je crains toujours qu'il ne fasse une gaffe. De toute façon, pour le moment, la seule chose qui me préoccupe, c'est mon voyage à Rosings Park.

\- Je suis désolé, mon garçon, dit Mr Darcy. Je sais à quel point votre tante est difficile à supporter. Mais une fois que vous serez marié, vous n'aurez plus aucune raison d'aller lui rendre visite. Il est probable qu'elle ne voudra pas vous voir, de toute façon.

\- Je ne pense pas que je me marierai de sitôt. Et je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'elle a fait.

\- William, dit doucement lady Anne. Nous ne pouvons pas l'accuser sans preuve.

\- Mais tous les membres de la famille sont d'accord sur le fait qu'elle a un lien avec ce qui s'est passé. Son indifférence totale au sujet de l'événement me paraît une preuve suffisante.

\- Je crains que cela ne le soit pas devant un juge.

\- Dois-je comprendre que mon oncle la traînera devant un juge s'il découvre des preuves de sa culpabilité ?

\- Je pense qu'il préférera la faire expédier à Bedlham. Ce sera bien pire pour elle de perdre sa liberté.

\- Mais cela ne nous rendra pas Lilibeth.

Mr Darcy posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Il faut vous résigner, Fils. Lilibeth est morte. Il n'y a aucune chance de la retrouver en vie. Tout ce qui a été possible de faire pour la retrouver a été fait. Tout cela en vain. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

\- Je le sais très bien, Père. Et pourtant ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, au plus profond de moi, de croire qu'elle pourrait être encore vivante. Même si je sais que c'est impossible. Suis-je fou d'espérer ?

\- Non, William. Vous êtes un romantique et vous voudriez que les choses se finissent bien. Mais je crains que vous ne soyez déçu à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a le moindre doute.

\- Nous avons longtemps espéré, dit lady Anne, mais si elle a survécu, alors Dieu seul sait ce qu'il est advenu d'elle. Elle pourrait se trouver n'importe où même dans les pires lieux de Londres. Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'elle soit morte.

\- En ce qui concerne votre voyage à Rosings Park, William, contentez-vous d'ignorer les discours de votre tante et rappelez-lui que nous refusons de faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle sait très bien qu'en dépit de ses prétentions, elle n'a aucun pouvoir sur nous. Prétendre le contraire ne lui servira à rien.

\- Très bien, Mère. Je suivrais votre suggestion. J'espère que Richard pourra m'accompagner. Il est très doué pour servir de tampon entre lady Catherine et moi.

\- Cela ne durera que deux semaines et ensuite vous serez libre.

\- Je l'espère. Je ne comprends comment elle peut s'abaisser à continuer à proférer des mensonges en sachant que vous êtes là pour les démentir.

\- Ma sœur est très obstinée, dit lady Anne. Elle est persuadée, Dieu sait pourquoi, d'être supérieure à toute autre personne. Elle n'est pas réputée pour son intelligence. Je pense que l'ignorer est la meilleure solution. Elle ne peut rien faire pour vous imposer ses désirs. Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'y renoncer un jour. Elle le sait et c'est ce qui doit la rendre furieuse. Mais méfiez-vous quand même. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez sur vos gardes. On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle peut inventer.

\- Je suis toujours sur mes gardes. Je la sais assez sournoise pour essayer de me piéger.

\- Contentez-vous de faire votre travail et ignorez le reste. Le temps passera vite.

\- Espérons-le.


	6. Chapitre 6 Rosings Park

**Chapitre 6 Rosings Park**

Le cousin de Darcy se rendit à Londres vers la fin du mois de Février. Il était très heureux de le voir. Le colonel Richard Fitzwilliam était un homme plein de bonne humeur et n'avait aucune scrupule à taquiner sa plus proche relation.

\- Darcy ! Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous vu de belles jeunes filles dans le Hertfordshire ? demanda le colonel.

\- Je n'y suis resté qu'une journée. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me préoccuper des jeunes femmes.

\- Oh ! Et le domaine ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Il convient très bien pour ce que Bingley compte en faire. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'acheter mais il est réservé à un second fils.

Darcy versa un verre de vin à son cousin. Ils étaient seuls à la maison. Georgiana se trouvait avec son maître de musique, Mr et Mme Hurst, ainsi que Bingley étaient en ville, mais invisibles et miss Bingley semblait avoir disparue, pour ce qu'il en savait. Cela lui importait peu. Il était heureux et soulagé d'être débarrassé d'elle pour un moment.

\- Vous allez donc y séjourner à l'automne ? C'est prévu ? demanda le colonel.

\- Oui. Je vais apprendre à Bingley ce qui est nécessaire pour la gestion d'un domaine. Netherfield Park a la taille idéale pour son enseignement. A ce que j'ai pu voir, le domaine est très bien géré. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes.

\- Et miss Bingley ? Sera-t-elle présente ?

Darcy eut une grimace de dégoût.

\- Malheureusement, oui. Elle doit servir d'hôtesse à son frère. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Même si j'aimerais bien qu'il se débarrasse d'elle.

\- Peut-être faudra-t-il s'arranger pour qu'elle soit compromise. C'est, à mon avis, le meilleur moyen d'atteindre ce but.

\- Je préfèrerais éviter de lier Bingley à un scandale.

\- Je vous comprends, mais vous pourriez bien ne pas avoir le choix. A moins de trouver une femme qui lui fera perdre totalement ses illusions.

\- Ce n'est pas à Londres que je la trouverais. Ce sont toutes des hypocrites, ennuyeuses à mourir, insipides, sans une pensée personnelle, qui sont incapables de réfléchir et de se comporter avec intelligence. Non, Richard, il n'y en a pas une pour racheter l'autre. Elles ne valent pas la peine que je perde mon temps à les fréquenter.

\- Miss Bingley serait furieuse d'entendre une telle opinion.

\- Miss Bingley est la pire de toutes. Elle croit que mon amitié avec son frère lui donne le droit de prendre des décisions, concernant Georgiana. Et elle ne se soucie pas le moins du monde de ses sentiments. Heureusement, mes parents seront présents pendant mon absence. Et nous retournerons bientôt à Pemberley.

\- Comptez-vous inviter les Bingley pour l'été ?

\- Non. Je n'ai aucune obligation de le faire. Je crois que je vois Bingley un peu trop souvent. Je dois lui laisser une certaine indépendance et lui donner la possibilité de prendre ses décisions lui-même. Je l'ai averti à ce sujet. Il a un peu trop tendance à laisser les autres lui dicter sa conduite.

\- Si vous le laissez à la merci de ses sœurs, cela ne changera rien.

Darcy sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Un de ses amis d'école l'a invité à passer l'été dans sa famille. Ses sœurs ne sont pas concernées. Elles seront obligées de se rendre à Scarborough.

\- Mais miss Bingley va essayer de mendier une invitation de la part de Georgiana.

\- Elle a déjà essayé, mais cela n'a pas marché. Ma sœur fait mine de ne pas comprendre et s'arrange pour changer de sujet. Les deux sœurs n'osent pas insister, surtout à cause de la présence de Mme Annesley. Elle se méfie d'elles et ne leur a jamais permis de manipuler Georgiana ou de l'importuner avec leurs discours ridicules.

\- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Au moins, elles n'oseront pas l'importuner en présence de ma tante Anne. Elle les détestent et je pense qu'elles s'en sont rendues compte. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en préoccuper.

Ils finirent par changer de sujet, ce qui soulagea Darcy. Il ne voulait pas accorder trop d'honneur à miss Bingley en lui donnant de l'importance, ce qu'elle pourrait croire si elle parlait trop d'elle.

Le temps se modifia lentement entre l'arrivée du colonel Fitzwilliam qui fut accueillit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme par les membres de la famille et le jour où Darcy et son cousin devaient se rendre à Rosings. Pendant ce temps, Darcy trouva de nombreuses distractions pour compenser l'ennui que les membres de l'aristocratie éprouvent habituellement.

La première était Bingley. Son enthousiasme de chiot l'amusait même s'il tentait de le pousser à faire preuve de plus de calme. Ce qui n'était pas du tout aisé. Ils pouvaient cependant profiter de petits rassemblement ou de rencontres à son club. Darcy évitait autant que possible la compagnie de ses sœurs.

La seconde était justement miss Bingley. Peu importait de quelle manière il essayait d'ignorer toutes ses tentatives d'attirer son attention. Elle semblait refuser d'admettre sa totale indifférence. Darcy n'éprouvait absolument aucun intérêt pour elle et la traitait avec une froide courtoisie, comme la sœur d'un ami.

Sa propre sœur était la troisième. Georgiana était encore très timide dans la société, et si il était déterminé à l'aider à surmonter sa timidité, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la pousser à le faire. Le colonel Fitzwilliam était également une source de distraction. Sa bonne humeur taquine était un soulagement bienvenu – parfois, du moins – et le changeait de la politesse et du respect parfois hypocrite que tout le monde lui témoignait, même si Darcy souhaiterait parfois que Fitzwilliam montre un peu plus de respect à son égard.

Et la dernière, mais non la moindre, était sa chère Lilibeth.

Certes, elle ne vivait que dans ses rêves, mais elle avait l'air si réelle que le jeune homme avait du mal à faire la différence.

Il soupira. Il savait que ces rêves risquaient de lui faire perdre le sens de la réalité. Mais il ne pouvait pas les contrôler.

Contrairement aux autres, il ne pouvait pas éviter cette distraction. Partout où il allait, quelque soit ce qu'il faisait, elle s'arrangeait pour y être présente. S'il se mettait à lire, elle s'asseyait près de lui avec l'une de ses œuvres préférées, même s'il savait qu'elle détestait la lecture. Cela ne durait pas longtemps car elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être ignorée et cherchait toujours à accaparer son attention. Il se sentait obligé, par courtoisie, de danser avec elle aux bals, par courtoisie, mais n'en tirait aucun plaisir. Il veillait à ne jamais l'inviter pour les danses importantes, les premières, les dernières et celles du souper qui pourraient l'amener à voir un intérêt qui n'existait pas. Et, même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup la danse, il invitait toujours au moins trois autres dames après elle. En général, il les jugeaient beaucoup plus agréable que miss Bingley.

Puis, exaspéré par son comportement, il s'arrangea pour se rendre à des réceptions où il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais invitée. Ces faits la rendait folle de rage, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Se plaindre ne pourrait que nuire à sa réputation. Il éprouva un certain soulagement à pouvoir l'éviter, tout en sachant que cela ne suffirait pas à résoudre le problème. Il devrait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle, même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas facile.

Il la trouvait plutôt pitoyable et s'en amusait, en dépit de son agacement. En dépit de sa dot et de ses accomplissements, elle n'avait jamais reçue de demande en mariage. Son ambition démesurée était connue de tous et lui avait value des moqueries, ce qui la rendait furieuse, mais nullement décidée à renoncer à la satisfaire.

Darcy savait qu'elle risquait de devenir un problème. Cependant, il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Elle comprenait, tôt ou tard, qu'elle n'était rien pour lui et que ses pitoyables tentatives d'attirer son attention ne faisaient que la rendre complètement ridicule. Elle découvrirait qu'elle perdait son temps.

?

Enfin, le matin de leur départ arriva, au grand soulagement de Darcy. Il s'était préparé rapidement et attendait dans la bibliothèque que son cousin le rejoigne. Ils devaient rendre visite à leur tante, lady Catherine de Bourgh, maîtresse de Rosings Park, dans le Kent. Ils inspecteraient la maison et les terres devraient faire rapport à elle et à son intendant. Un objectif secondaire, dont ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'informer leur tante, était d'encourager leur cousine Anne, qui semblait accablée par l'insistance de sa mère dominatrice qu'elle était trop faible et maladive pour faire quoi que soit. Les cousins d'Anne savait que sa mère exigerait, une nouvelle fois, que Darcy se marie avec Anne afin de joindre les domaines et les fortunes des Darcy et des Bourgh, ce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il savait très bien que la pauvre Anne ne souhaitait pas plus que lui ce mariage, même si elle n'oserait jamais le dire à sa mère. Celle-ci n'aurait aucun scrupule à accuser Darcy de briser le cœur de sa fille en refusant de faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut un coup sur la porte.

\- Entrez, dit Darcy.

La porte s'ouvrit et le colonel entra.

\- Darcy, êtes-vous prêt ? Nous devons partir dans une demi-heure si nous voulons atteindre Rosings dans le temps.

Darcy poussa un soupir et ne répondit pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas échapper à vos obligations, cousin. Et vous avez un devoir envers lady Catherine. Elle est un membre de la famille.

Darcy soupira de nouveau, sentant ses obligations peser sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Devoir. Il avait un devoir envers sa famille, un devoir envers ses terres, un devoir envers Bingley et plus. La liste continuait encore et encore.

« Quand pourrais-je satisfaire mes propres désirs » ? songea-t-il avec amertume.

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié.

Darcy se leva et fit face à son cousin.

\- Allons-y alors. Je suis prêt à partir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, la porte s'ouvrit devant Georges et lady Anne Darcy.

\- Vous alliez partir, Fitz ? demanda son père.

\- Oui, Père. Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Lady Anne regarda son fils d'un air désolé.

\- Je suis désolée de vous imposer une telle corvée, Fitz. Lorsque vous serez marié, vous n'aurez pu à le faire car je doute que ma sœur soit prête à vous accueillir encore à Rosings.

\- Il est peu probable qu'Anne sera encore là l'année prochaine, ma tante. Le médecin a dit clairement qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Mais lady Catherine refuse de voir la vérité en face et continue à faire comme si de rien n'était et à projeter le mariage de sa fille avec Fitz.

Lady Anne secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

\- Croit-elle réellement que nous allons céder à ses caprices ? Elle perd la raison !

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle espère exactement, dit Darcy. Si j'épousais Anne, Rosings Park serait à moi. Je pourrais l'expulser dans la maison douairière et lui interdire de s'approcher d'Anne.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam éclata de rire.

\- Elle serait sans doute folle de rage et tenterait par tout les moyens de s'y opposer. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris que les femmes n'avaient aucun droit et que ceux qu'elle s'attribue n'existent que dans son imagination.

\- Quel dommage que mon oncle Lewis n'ait pas pris plus de mesures pour éloigner Anne de sa mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne serait pas dans un état aussi déplorable, en train de mourir à petit feu, ne servant qu'à satisfaire les ambitions d'une mère égoïste et dépourvue de cœur.

Il se tourna vers son père.

\- Pense-t-elle sérieusement que le fait de me marier à sa fille fera d'elle la maîtresse de Pemberley ? Je suppose qu'elle doit regretter que vous ayez survécue à la naissance de Georgiana. Elle surestime son pouvoir.

\- Eh bien, Darcy, faites comme d'habitude, ignorez-la, dit le colonel. Elle n'obtiendra rien de vous et elle doit le savoir. Pourquoi vous en préoccuper à l'avance ? Nous ferons ce que nous avons à faire et nous repartirons. Elle essayera de nous retenir sans succès et nous n'aurons plus qu'à l'oublier.

Facile à dire. Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes sa cible !

Son cousin haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'elle va me faire des remarques sur le fait que je dois me marier tout en exigeant que je lui demande son avis avant de choisir une dame. Elle se comporte comme si elle était la reine. Cela devient ridicule, à force.

Lady Anne secoua la tête.

\- Je crains que ma sœur n'ait, depuis toujours, surestimé son importance. Elle raconte partout que nous sommes très proches alors que c'est faux.

\- Elle vous a toujours détesté, Maman, dit Darcy. Elle vous envie tout ce que vous avez.

\- Oui, j'en suis consciente, mon fils. Mais je n'y attache aucune importance. Je sais parfaitement qui elle est et elle ne parviendra jamais à me duper. Elle le sait parfaitement. Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas d'essayer. En tout cas, je vous souhaite bon courage. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester plus d'une semaine.

\- C'est ce que j'avais prévu, dit Darcy. Je ne suis pas disposé à supporter plus longtemps ses jérémiades, peu importe ce qu'elle pourra dire.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il est temps que vous partiez, dit Georges Darcy. Plus vite vous irez, plus vite vous reviendrez.

\- Je vous devance, dit le colonel en quittant vivement la pièce.

Darcy hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendait l'escalier avec ses parents et son cousin pour se diriger vers la porte. Il observa Bingley et ses relations ainsi que Georgiana qui attendaient en bas du perron afin de leur faire leurs adieux. Fitzwilliam dirigeait les serviteurs afin qu'ils rangent convenablement les bagages sur la voiture.

Miss Bingley, sans surprise, fut le première à lui faire ses adieux.

\- Eh bien, monsieur, vous êtes à passer du temps avec vos relations ? Je vous souhaite un bon voyage.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Et vous reviendrez bientôt ? Je sais que je... nous serons les plus malheureux sans votre présence. Et aussi celle du colonel… ajouta-t-elle à la hâte.

\- Je l'espère.

Mr et Mme Hurst souhaitèrent simplement bon voyage Bingley était le seul qui savait qu'il allait lui manquer en dehors de Georgiana. Il promit à son ami et sa sœur également qu'il écrirait souvent, puis le colonel reçut à son tour ses adieux.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture. Le marchepied fut relevé et la portière refermée. Le cocher fit claquer son fouet et les chevaux partirent au trot.

?

La voiture, roulant depuis vingt-cinq miles sur une bonne route, n'avait connu aucun problème sur son chemin. A l'intérieur, les deux passagers occupaient le temps de leur voyage depuis Londres pour se rendre dans le Kent en discussions sur le temps agréable en ce début de printemps. Il était finalement assez chaud pour permettre l'exercice en plein air, qui était un changement bienvenu par les divertissements intérieurs clos de l'hiver en ville. Ils étaient bien isolés du cliquetis des harnais des chevaux et de la brise fraîche qui transperçaient les manteaux des valets en livrée.

L'un des passagers, le colonel Fitzwilliam venait de terminer de régaler son cousin, Mr Darcy, avec des anecdotes sur la vie militaire. Il revenait tout juste du continent et ne manquait pas d'aventures à raconter. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, avec un visage qui, s'il n'était pas vraiment beau, n'en était pas moins très agréable, comme ses charmantes manières et sa facilité dans la conversation. Il était seulement le plus jeune fils d'un comte, et ne pouvait pas s'attendre à hériter du titre de son père.

Les dames de la ville considéraient toutes Mr Darcy comme un très bel homme, aussi bien pour son visage aux traits réguliers, ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, comme pour le fait qu'il était le maître de Pemberley, une grande propriété située dans le Derbyshire, qui lui apportait un revenu de 10 000 £ par an.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour divertir son cousin pendant plus de la moitié du chemin. Comme il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de miles à parcourir avant d'atteindre leur destination, Rosings Park,

Darcy jugea qu'il devait parler à son tour même s'il n'en avait pas autant à raconter. Rien d'aussi excitant en tout cas.

\- Je crains que ma vie n'ait été beaucoup moins intéressante que la vôtre..

Son cousin se mit à rire.

\- Darcy, votre vie est réglementée comme une horloge, contrairement à la mienne. Tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire serait considéré comme intéressant.

Darcy fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa vie pouvait paraître aux autres comme étant si banale. Certes, il préférait nettement que les choses soient bien organisées au chaos, préparer à l'avance tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, plutôt que d'agir spontanément sans réfléchir, mais réglementé ? Il savait qu'il avait des responsabilités envers son domaine, ceux qui y vivaient mais surtout envers sa jeune sœur, Georgiana, dont il partageait la tutelle avec son cousin. La tentative de Wickham de séduire sa sœur dans le but de s'enrichir et de se venger de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il convoitait l'avait rendu encore plus méfiant envers les étrangers. Il savait que tout le monde ne cherchait pas forcément à l'approcher dans un but intéressé, mais être sur ses gardes valait mieux que se montrer conciliant au risque d'être trompé.

\- Je pense que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Au moins, je sais où je vais.

\- Et Georgiana, comment va-t-elle ? Elle ne se montre pas très bavarde, demanda son compagnon, qui espérait que son cousin aurait quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter.

\- Très bien. Elle se sent plus à l'aise à l'idée de se tenir à l'écart des sœurs de Bingley. Je pense que c'est à cause de miss Bingley. Ses insinuations sont ridicules. Elle croit pouvoir manipuler ma sœur dans un but personnel. Elle n'a pas encore compris qu'elle n'a aucune chance de réussir à atteindre son but.

\- Ses espoirs sont aussi vains que ceux de lady Catherine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement. Mais je crains qu'aucune des deux ne l'ait compris. Miss Bingley a peu d'importance, mais nous savons que notre tante ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

\- Je ne vois pas comment elle peut espérer y parvenir. Vos parents et les miens sont opposés à elle. Et vous, le premier concerné, refusez absolument de l'obliger. Elle n'a aucun moyen de vous forcer la main.

\- Il y a quelques mois, elle a essayé de le faire en envoyant une annonce aux journaux. Heureusement, mon père y avait pensé. Il a écrit aux propriétaires pour leur dire qu'ils risquaient d'avoir de gros ennuis s'ils publiaient une annonce mensongère. Elle a donc fini au feu. J'imagine que lady Catherine était folle de rage lorsqu'ils ont refusé de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh était la demi-sœur aînée de la mère de Darcy, Lady Anne Darcy, et son souhait le plus cher était de voir sa fille Anne épouser son neveu Mr Darcy. Darcy n'ignorait à quel point sa colère serait grande lorsqu'il lui dirait de façon très claire et définitive qu'il n'épouserait jamais sa fille, Anne. Mais c'était la moindre de ses préoccupations. Il était temps qu'il prenne le contrôle de sa vie et cesse de se baser uniquement sur les désirs des autres pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il rappellerait à lady Catherine que ses parents étaient opposés à une union entre sa cousine et lui et que lui-même n'était pas du tout intéressé par sa fille. Peu importait ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir de décision, même si elle semblait persuadée du contraire.

\- Peut-être serait-il temps qu'elle comprenne et que vous lui disiez de façon très claire que vous n'épouserez jamais sa fille, peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

\- C'est ce que je compte faire. Et cette visite sera la dernière que je ferais. Elle n'aura qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de la monstruosité qu'elle appelle sa maison. Sir Lewis se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il pouvait voir ce qu'elle en a fait. C'est honteux !

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, Darcy. Ce que je vous propose, c'est que je demande à mon père de jeter un coup d'œil sur son testament. Je parierais que lady Catherine ne l'a pas respecté. Il serait plus que temps de la remettre à sa place.

\- J'espère que ce sera possible.

\- Regardez, Darcy. Je crois que nous arrivons.

Alors que la voiture passait la grille qui conduisait au manoir, les deux hommes virent soudainement un homme vêtu de noir qui leur adressait toute une série de courbettes.

\- Qui diable est ce ridicule petit homme ? demanda le colonel, visiblement stupéfait. Et que fait-il dans cette position ridicule ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil.

Fitzwilliam affichait une expression de perplexité amusée. Il tendit la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre tandis que la voiture s'approchait d'une courte allée qui menait vers une modeste maison.

\- On dirait un pasteur, poursuivit-il. Mais je vous mets au défi de trouver un singe plus drôle, Darcy. regardez-le !

Darcy se pencha à son tour pour regarder dans la direction que lui montrait son cousin. Bien que le visage de l'homme soit caché, Darcy devina qui il était.

\- Ce doit être le nouveau vicaire d'Hunsford, Mr William Collins. Le même genre que son prédécesseur, à ce que je vois.

\- Est-ce qu'il se comporte toujours comme ça avec elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais nous allons bientôt le savoir.

\- Ah ! Il nous promet donc beaucoup d'amusement. Notre séjour ne sera peut-être pas trop ennuyeux, après tout !

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester plus d'une semaine. Peut importe ce qu'elle dira. Nous repartirons samedi prochain.

\- Bonne idée. Moi aussi, je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder trop longtemps.

\- Regardez ! Le vicaire ne cesse de saluer, dit le colonel d'un ton moqueur.

\- S'il est capable d'agir ainsi avec nous, Dieu seul sait comment il se comporte avec notre tante.

\- Il doit ramper à ses pieds à chaque occasion. Cela nous promet beaucoup d'amusement.

Darcy soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Espérons-le. Les prochains jours risquent d'être très ennuyeux.

Chacun à sa manière redoutait la visite qu'il rendait plus par devoir que par affection. Le colonel Fitzwilliam savait que sa tante voudrait lui des conseils sur l'épouse la plus appropriée, il devrait envisager, même s'il avait indiqué à plusieurs reprises qu'il était très capable de choisir son propre quand il a senti la nécessité de se fixer. Cela avait fait aucune différence pour sa tante qui a continué à le mettre en garde sur les maux de la sélection de mariée pauvres, en particulier pour une telle illustre famille que la leur.

Mr Darcy redoutait la visite surtout parce qu'il craignait de mourir d'ennui. Il avait depuis longtemps écarté la demande de sa tante d'épouser sa fille, mais elle ressentait encore le besoin de lui rappeler constamment son prétendu devoir, que ce soit dans ses lettres insensées ou lorsqu'il venait lui rendre dans sa propriété. Lady Catherine avait fut son souhait refusé par son père, George Darcy, et par sa propre mère, même si, selon lady Catherine, c'était son plus cher souhait, ce que lady Anne démentait fermement, son propre neveu continuait à refuser de la satisfaire.

\- Richard, qui de nous aura l'honneur de recevoir les conseils indésirables de notre tante d'abord, à votre avis ? Nous pouvons au moins lui donner crédit pour sa persévérance. Je doute qu'il y ait une autre personne vivante qui aime autant le son de sa propre voix que notre tante fait.

Même si ses paroles avaient été prononcées d'un ton presque badin, le colonel Fitzwilliam détecta l'agacement sous-jacent dans la voix de son cousin et savait que leur tante ne serait jamais capable de briser sa volonté de se marier par amour.

\- Comme vous le savez bien Darcy, l'influence de notre tante est limitée à Rosings, même si elle ne semble pas le savoir. Je peux à peine attendre de me familiariser avec son nouveau vicaire. Son ancien vicaire n'était pas le type de gentleman qui pouvait faire autre chose que de se prosterner à ses pieds. Sa présence à la table du dîner va beaucoup me manquer. Il a réussi l'exploit de faire taire notre tante à plus d'une occasion.

Mr Arthur Scotton comprenait très bien le comportement excentrique de notre tante. Il refusait totalement de se plier à sa volonté et elle était plus que prête à se séparer de lui. Je me demande quelle serait sa réaction si jamais elle découvrait que son propre frère était responsable de sa bonne fortune dans sa nouvelle cure. Il dispose désormais d'un presbytère beaucoup plus grand ainsi que de 50 £ par an plus.

\- En plus de tout cela, il peut écrire ses propres sermons sans qu'elle tente d'interférer. Ce fut la principale raison pour laquelle voulait quitter Hunsford. Le colonel Fitzwilliam rappeler combien de fois sa tante se plaint à son père que son vicaire insensible et irrespectueuse refusé de lui permettre de dicter le contenu des sermons.

Les deux cousins étaient heureux de rire de l'ingérence de leur tante sur les conditions environnantes de la nouvelle cure de son ancien pasteur mais bientôt ils se calmèrent à l'idée qu'ils se rapprochaient de Rosings à chaque minute qui passait. Ils sombrèrent rapidement dans un silence compatissant et Mr Darcy se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il fut tiré de cette introspection quand la voix de son cousin lui parla de nouveau.

\- Darcy, vous semblez perdu dans vos pensées. Je pense que vous devriez garder l'esprit clair au lieu de rêvasser. Nous sommes sur le point de livrer bataille de Rosings et nous ne voulons pas que vous acceptiez de vous marier à notre cousine parce que vous seriez inattentif aux propos de notre tante.

Darcy fut surpris de constater qu'ils étaient à l'entrée de Rosings et tenta de repousser ses pensées avec un certain effort pour ne penser qu'à ce qui l'attendait.

Les deux hommes se turent brusquement lorsque la voiture s'arrêta. La portière fut ouverte et le marchepied déplié et ils en sortirent. Darcy cligna les yeux. Le majordome vint les saluer et leur souhaiter la bienvenue avant de les conduire jusqu'au salon.

Lady Catherine reçut ses neveux, assise sur le fauteuil à haut dossier, semblable à un trône, dans le salon principal de sa maison où elle avait coutume de recevoir ses visiteurs.

Darcy et Fitzwilliam connaissaient intimement la maison et les terres étant donné leurs visites régulières à Rosings depuis de nombreuses années. C'était, pour eux, l'un des aspects les plus agréables de leurs visites de pouvoir marcher ou monter à cheval afin de pouvoir échapper à la maison, et éviter les conférences insipides de leur tante.

Heureusement, ce genre d'activités n'intéressait pas le moins du monde Lady Catherine et les deux jeunes gens avaient ainsi la liberté de passer en sa compagnie le moins de temps possible.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam avait souvent constaté une similitude de comportement par des comparaisons entre sa tante et l'attitude supposée de Darcy lorsqu'il est placé au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus. Il s'en s'amusait.

Il avait souvent taquiné son cousin sur le fait que s'il se sentait plus à l'aise, il éviterait d'être mal vu par son comportement froid, hautain et retiré. Mais Darcy se sentait tout simplement trop mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situations pour permettre d'afficher sa véritable personnalité. Ce qui lui valait d'être qualifié d'homme fier, arrogant et désagréable. Rien ne pourrait être plus éloigné de sa nature généreuse et réfléchie qui était le contraire de l'attitude condescendante autoritaire de leur tante dont il était totalement différent.

Lady Catherine était une femme majestueuse, autoritaire, dotée d'une forte volonté qui se comportait à la manière d'un _autocrate_ [1]. Et elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'oppose à ses volontés.

L'arrivée de Darcy et de son cousin ne changea rien à cela. Dès son entrée dans la maison, le visage de Darcy est devint un masque qui cachait totalement ses sentiments. Lady Catherine ne manqua pas de couvrir son neveu de louanges et de faire des allusions évidentes à une union prochaine entre sa fille et Darcy. Il l'ignora totalement avant de se tourner vers sa cousine.

Celle-ci, pâle créature assise sur un canapé, à la droite de sa mère, était entièrement recouverte sous une épaisse couche de châles, estimés nécessaires par sa mère pour lui éviter de prendre froid. Mais son teint blafard indiquait clairement que c'était inutile et ne pouvait rien dissimuler du mal qui la ferait bientôt disparaître.

Les deux hommes la saluèrent poliment, le cœur empreint de pitié car ils n'ignoraient rien du sort qui attendait la malheureuse. Ils savaient aussi que la mort serait une délivrance pour elle et que cela lui permettrait d'échapper à son bourreau et à l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu sous son emprise.

Les deux messieurs venaient à peine de terminer leurs salutations à leur tante et à leur cousine qu'elle commença à les importuner avec des conseils non sollicités concernant leurs affaires privées.

\- Richard Fitzwilliam, je fais mon devoir en vous rappelant ce qui est attendu de vous par la famille. Avant de penser à même courtiser toute jeune fille, vous m'écrirez pour que je vous conseille afin de savoir si elle est apte à être considérée comme un membre de notre famille.

Son neveu ne pouvait que répondre avec force et conviction.

\- Vraiment, tante Catherine, je ne vois pas du tout en quoi mes éventuels projets matrimoniaux vous concernent. Je suis un soldat, j'ai combattu nos ennemis et je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes propres choix. Et si je devais chercher des conseils, je pense que je m'adresserais en priorité à ma mère. Vous l'insultez en pensant que je devrais m'adresser à vous avant elle. Je ne l'offenserais jamais en agissant ainsi. Elle risque de ne pas apprécier le fait que vous prétendiez usurper son rôle.

Lady Catherine parut extrêmement choquée par ses paroles. Pendant un moment, elle donna l'impression qu'elle allait y répondre, mais elle y renonça avant de se tourner vers son autre neveu, lui adressant la parole d'un ton empreint de ressentiment.

\- Quant à vous Darcy, vous avez encore à satisfaire les désirs de votre famille en unissant nos deux nobles domaines. vous êtes bien passé l'âge de penser à un héritier.

Le colonel Fitzwilliam sourit à son cousin renfrogné que Darcy répondit leur tante d'un ton encore plus impatient que d'habitude.

\- Lady Catherine, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter éternellement. C'est la dernière fois que je vais vous le répéter. Sur mon honneur de gentleman, je vous jure que les domaines de Pemberley et de Rosings ne seront jamais unis par le mariage. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de demander Anne en mariage, ni maintenant, ni jamais Et nous savons, tous les deux, qu'il s'agit seulement de votre souhait, à vous seule et non pas celui de ma famille. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, la décision n'appartient qu'à moi seul et non à vous. Comme vous ne possédez pas le moindre pouvoir sur moi, votre désir ne sera jamais exaucé. Vous perdez votre temps avec moi.

Lady Catherine eut le souffle coupé en entendant le ton tranchant employé par son neveu en réponse à ses paroles et elle rougit de colère. La dame se redressa davantage sur son siège. Elle écarquilla ses yeux, sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, puis après quelques secondes de silence, elle inspira profondément avant de laisser éclater son indignation.

\- Pardon ? Quelles sont ces fadaises que vous me contez-là neveu, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tonitruante.

\- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, ma tante, répondit-il calmement, mais avec détermination.

Elle tenta de le convaincre de l'importance que cela pourrait avoir mais sans obtenir le moindre succès. Elle continua ses discours, inconsciente du fait que ses neveux ne lui prêtait qu'une vague attention.

\- Et que faites-vous des sentiments d'Anne ? Ma fille sera dévastée !

Elle changea de tactique en essayant de jouer sur sa culpabilité et l'apitoiement.

\- Anne ne désire pas plus que moi cette union. Et je ne suis aucunement responsable des mensonges que vous avez pu lui dire.

\- Et qu'en savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Je le lui ai demandé.

\- Peu importe ! Anne est une fille obéissante qui fera son devoir envers sa famille.

\- En tout cas, ce ne sera pas avec moi et c'est définitif.

Darcy restait posé même s'il bouillait intérieurement de colère.

\- Grand Dieu ! Vous avez une autre candidate en vue que vous venez de rencontrer lors de votre séjour à Londres, c'est cela ? s'exclama-t-elle tout à coup.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, lady Catherine. Candidate ou pas, je n'ai jamais voulu, et ne voudrais jamais épouser ma cousine.

\- Allez-vous faire votre demande à quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si oui, à qui ? J'exige une réponse, Darcy ! interrogea-t-elle impérieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, lady Catherine, mais quand je serai fiancé, vous en serez avisée et vous recevrez une invitation à mon mariage.

Il finit par se lever tout en pensant :

« Comme si j'allais vous le dire avant la principale intéressée ! »

\- Votre comportement est intolérable ! Jamais de ma vie, on ne m'avait montré si peu de respect !

Elle frappa sa canne sur le sol avec colère, comme un monarque courroucé le ferait avec son sceptre.

\- Ce n'est pas vous manquer de respect que d'avoir ma propre volonté, Lady Catherine, je ne suis plus un petit garçon, dit-il d'un ton inflexible en regardant sa tante du haut de son avantageuse position.

\- Je…je…je suis outrée, déclara-t-elle à bout d'argument.

Jusqu'à ce que Richard, sentant qu'une dispute violente risquait de se produire, intervienne en douceur avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre sa diatribe.

\- Tante Catherine, quelles nouvelles avez-vous à partager avec nous au sujet de votre nouveau vicaire. Est-il tout ce que vous attendiez?

Lady Catherine profita de cette ouverture, car elle n'était pas du tout heureuse avec son autre neveu, mais était simplement attendre son temps jusqu'à son retour au sujet de son mariage avec sa fille.

\- Mr Collins dépasse toutes mes attentes, neveux. Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de jouir de telles flagorneries et obéissance depuis de nombreuses années.

Elle fut bientôt interrompue par le majordome qui annonça que Mr Collins demandait à être admis devant Sa Seigneurie.

\- Oui. Oui. Faites-le entrer ! ordonna lady Catherine.

Le colonel reconnut sans peine le ridicule petit homme qu'il avait vu faire des courbettes lorsque la voiture était passé à travers les grilles du domaine.

Il fut alors témoin, comme son cousin, de ce qui ressemblait à un rituel quotidien entre lady Catherine et Mr Collins. Il la couvrait de flatteries et elle l'interrompait pour lui donner toutes sortes de conseils non sollicités. Humblement humilié par l'intelligence supérieure de la dame, le pasteur attendait une pause pour reprendre ses compliments. Les deux hommes avaient du mal à dissimuler leur envie de rire, tellement cette scène leur paraissait aussi ridicule que pitoyable.

Mr Collins, le recteur de Hunsford, était un homme obséquieux, maladroit. Son presbytère était situé à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée du parc de lady Catherine. Darcy, tout comme son cousin, le jugeait complètement ridicule. Les deux hommes apprirent ainsi que Mr Collins était orphelin, mais qu'il avait des cousins qui possédaient une propriété dans le Hertfordshire dont il était l'héritier. Darcy fut très choqué en apprenant le nom du domaine en question : Longbourn.

\- Longbourn ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'il n'appartient pas à un certain Mr Bennet ?

\- Oui, en effet, balbutia le pasteur. Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez mon cousin, Mr Darcy ?

\- Je ne le connais pas, mais vous devez vous tromper, Mr Collins, car je sais, de bonne source, qu'il a deux fils. Je ne vois donc pas comment vous pourriez être l'héritier de son domaine. Vos cousins s'appellent bien Bennet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Mr Collins d'un air effaré. Mais il doit y avoir une erreur.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela, Darcy ? demanda lady Catherine, d'un ton impérieux et visiblement mécontente de la situation.

\- L'un de mes amis a loué un manoir dans la région. Il est situé à trois miles de Longbourn. Le mandataire de la propriété a donné à mon ami des informations au sujet de ses futurs voisins et Mr Bennet et sa famille ont été mentionnés. Les Bennet représentent l'une des familles les plus importantes du comté. Je me souviens très bien qu'on lui a dit qu'il y avait deux garçons et deux filles. Apparemment, il s'agit de jumeaux.

Lady Catherine était visiblement choquée, elle aussi. Mais c'était plus parce que les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'espérait que par souci d'honnêteté et d'équité.

\- Cet homme a donc eu l'audace d'avoir des fils qui privent Mr Collins de son héritage légitime ! s'écria-t-elle. Quelle honte vraiment !

Darcy et son cousin échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Que voulait dire leur tante ?

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, lady Catherine ? demanda le colonel. Il me semble que Mr Bennet a parfaitement le droit d'avoir des fils pour hériter de son domaine. Qui pourrait prétendre le contraire ?

\- Le grand-père de Mr Collins a été spolié de son héritage en faveur de son jumeau !

\- S'il s'agissait de l'aîné, il avait parfaitement le droit d'hériter ! s'exclama Darcy d'un ton indigné. Je sais qu'il existe des fils cadets qui ne supportent pas leur situation. Je pense que ce fut le cas pour celui-là. Si ses parents lui ont dit qu'il était né en second, il n'avait aucun droit de prétendre le contraire, étant mal placé pour le faire. Vous ne devriez pas vous baser sur les mensonges de votre grand-père pour revendiquer un bien qui ne vous appartient pas, Mr Collins. Cela ne vous rapportera rien du tout.

\- C'est une véritable injustice qu'il a connu ! protesta lady Catherine d'un ton indigné.

\- Vous êtes mal placée pour parler de choses que vous ignorez, lady Catherine, répondit froidement Darcy. Je vous suggère de ne pas vous en mêler. Je doute que Mr Bennet apprécierait de voir une étrangère mettre le nez dans ses affaires privées. Votre rang n'y changera rien.

Lady Catherine était furieuse d'une telle opinion mais elle jugea plus prudent de changer de sujet. Elle envisagea d'abord d'essayer de nouveau de le convaincre d'épouser sa fille, son pasteur ne manquerait pas de lui apporter son appui.

\- Peut-être y a-t-il une erreur de nom, dit Mr Collins.

Mr Collins avait l'air extrêmement choqué par cette information. Il ne pouvait pas accuser Mr Darcy de mensonges sans risquer d'indigner lady Catherine.

\- J'en doute fort. Mais je suppose qu'on peut vérifier l'information dans le Debrett. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mr Collins, je suis sûr que vos cousins vous accueilleront avec courtoisie. Vous n'êtes pas responsable du conflit qui a existé entre votre père et votre cousin. Cependant, avant de parler d'épouser l'une des jeunes filles, je vous conseille de vous assurer de l'accord de la demoiselle en question et de son père. Elles n'ont aucune obligation envers vous et pourraient bien faire un autre choix. Ne l'oubliez pas, seul le père a une autorité légale sur ses enfants. Les désirs d'une autre personne n'ont aucune valeur.

Lady Catherine comprit sans peine que ces paroles s'adressaient aussi à elle, ce qui la rendit furieuse. Son neveu voulait lui faire comprendre que sa parole ne valait rien et qu'il ne désobéirait pas à son père pour satisfaire ses caprices. Elle comprit que toute discussion serait une perte de temps pour le moment, mais elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à ce qu'elle voulait. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de le convaincre. Elle congédia son pasteur et envoya ses neveux dans leur chambre pour qu'ils puissent se rafraîchir et se changer. Ils ne payaient rien pour attendre.

?

Darcy savait que sa tante ne renoncerait pas sans se battre. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Elle était persuadée d'avoir le droit de prendre des décisions pour les autres. Des années plus tôt, elle avait tenté d'imposer à son frère la femme de son choix. Sans succès, à sa grande fureur. Elle avait aussi essayé de s'opposer au mariage de sa sœur avec Georges Darcy, jugeant qu'il n'était pas d'un rang assez élevé pour la fille d'un comte. Elle avait changé d'avis en voyant Pemberley et l'avait convoité pour elle-même. Mais ses tentatives avaient été vaines. Ce n'était qu'à la naissance de sa fille qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle aurait un moyen de s'assurer le domaine par le biais d'un mariage. Elle avait lourdement insisté auprès de sa sœur et de son beau-frère pour qu'ils signent un contrat de mariage. En vain. Elle avait été ignorée. Chaque fois qu'elle revenait sur le sujet, elle ne récoltait qu'un refus. Ce qui la rendait folle de rage. Et maintenant, voilà que son neveu lui disait exactement la même chose. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'opposer aux désirs de ses parents. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa loyauté envers ses parents primait sur tout le reste.

Cependant, ses tentatives pour imposer ses vues furent vaines. Mr Collins était bien trop intimidé par Mr Darcy pour oser lui parler. Surtout qu'il ne semblait nullement désireux de le voir se mêler de ses affaires. Et un autre événement se produisit qui le convainquit de l'inutilité de toute tentative dans ce sens : l'état de santé de miss de Bourgh empira. Elle resta confinée dans son lit et le médecin annonça qu'il lui restait très peu de temps.

Lady Catherine refusa ce diagnostic et décréta qu'elle allait faire venir un médecin de Londres. Tentative parfaitement inutile d'empêcher l'inévitable. Si les choses s'aggravaient pour Anne, Darcy devait s'attendre à ce que sa tante pique une véritable crise de fureur et d'hystérie.

Il suggéra à son cousin d'envoyer un express à son père. Le comte était sans doute la seule personne capable de contrôler lady Catherine.

Elle allait perdre tout son pouvoir. Après Anne, l'héritière était la fille de la sœur de sir Lewis. Une jeune femme qui vouait une haine sans bornes à sa tante. Elle ne lui permettrait jamais de la manipuler. Elle serait expédiée dans la maison douairière et n'aurait plus son mot à dire concernant le domaine. Les habitants du village et les locataires n'auraient plus aucune raison d'écouter ses conseils et ne lui permettraient plus de mettre son nez dans leurs affaires. Elle découvrirait alors sa totale insignifiance.

Il savait que sa tante refuserait de voir la vérité en face jusqu'à ce que l'inéluctable se produise. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, il le savait, c'était de s'approprier Pemberley. Même s'il ne voyait pas comment elle espérait s'y prendre puisque ses parents étaient en vie. Mais il était évident qu'elle croyait pouvoir agir comme bon lui semblait.

Naturellement, lady Catherine tenta de rendre son neveu responsable de la situation de sa fille, prétendant qu'il lui avait fait du mal en refusant de faire son devoir. Le regard plein de mépris de Darcy fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Mais elle refusait de se taire.

\- Vous perdez votre temps, lady Catherine, si vous pensez pouvoir me culpabiliser au sujet d'Anne. Je ne vis pas en fonction de vos caprices. Peut-être est-il temps que vous découvriez que votre importance n'existe qu'à vos yeux !

\- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ?

\- Je vous parle comme bon me semble. Que vous ayez l'audace de me faire des reproches parce que je refuse d'obéir à vos ordres alors que votre unique enfant est en train de mourir ne fait que conforter le mépris et le dégoût que vous m'inspirez. Il est vrai que vous l'avez toujours considérée comme un simple pion susceptible de satisfaire vos caprices ! Vous ne l'avez jamais aimée. Vous ne lui avez jamais montré le moindre respect ni ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection. Vous ne vous êtes jamais souciée de savoir ce qu'elle désirait. La seule chose qui comptait, à vos yeux, c'est qu'elle était le moyen de satisfaire vos ambitions. Malheureusement pour vous, vous avez découvert que vous devrez compter sur d'autres personnes pour obtenir ce que vous croyez être un dû auquel vous n'avez aucun droit. Vous n'êtes rien, lady Catherine et vous allez bientôt le découvrir. Cette visite sera la dernière que je vous ferais car vous ne comptez absolument pas à mes yeux. Vous rendre visite a toujours été une corvée ennuyeuse. Mais je m'en passerais sans peine.

\- Comment osez-vous ? J'ai toujours pris soin de ma fille !

\- Prendre soin d'elle, vraiment ! Vous ne l'avez jamais fait soigner sérieusement ! Cela vous arrangeait qu'elle soit malade et fragile car, ainsi, elle se révélait incapable de revendiquer ce qui lui appartenait. Vous l'avez élevée en dépit de tout bon sens, la couvrant de vêtements inutiles, la privant du droit de sortir et de profiter de l'air et du soleil. En l'enfermant dans cette maison, vous n'avez fait que l'affaiblir. Non, lady Catherine. Vous avez agi selon vos caprices et vous avez probablement causé sa mort. Ce prétendu médicament que vous lui faisiez prendre, à base d'opium, a probablement contribué à la mettre dans l'état où elle se trouve. Vous avez tué votre fille, lady Catherine, ce qui démontre à quel point vous êtes méprisable. Vous l'avez privée de toutes les joies qu'elle aurait dû connaître. Elle a été obligée de passer sa vie à écouter vos discours ridicules, vos vantardises risibles et vos prétentions sans fin. En vérité, je crois que vous l'avez toujours détestée parce que son père l'aimait et qu'il vous a toujours méprisée. Vous n'avez jamais pu supporter de ne pas être le centre de l'attention. Vous êtes tellement imbue de votre importance que vous vous targuez de tout savoir sur des sujets dont vous ignorez tout ! Je sais aussi que vous détestez ma mère parce qu'elle a obtenu ce que vous convoitiez. Et vous avez décidé de trouver un moyen de l'obtenir pour vous-même. Vous devriez vous soucier un peu plus de votre fille, Madame et lui demander pardon de vos fautes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Même si je doute fort que vous soyez prête à les reconnaître. N'oubliez pas que Dieu vous jugera en fonction de vos actes, Madame, et qu'il se moque de votre naissance et de votre position sociale. A ses yeux, cela ne signifie rien du tout.

Folle de rage, lady Catherine ouvrait la bouche pour répondre mais elle la referma aussitôt. Elle comprit que la colère ne lui servirait à rien et redressant la tête, elle fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

Darcy poussa un soupir. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il savait que sa tante refuserait toujours d'admettre ses fautes. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas voir les choses se passer comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ce qui se passait. Elle savait qu'elle ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour empêcher ce qui allait se produire et cela la mettait en fureur. Il devait s'attendre à de nouveaux éclats de sa part, mais cela ne lui servirait à rien. Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qui allait se produire, peu importait ses discours. Elle chercherait à s'y opposer, mais n'obtiendrait aucun succès.

Darcy avait eu raison de s'inquiéter des prochains jours. L'arrivée de son frère provoqua chez lady Catherine une véritable crise de fureur. Quant à Anne, elle mourut quelques jours plus tard sans s'être réveillée.

Lorsqu'elle en fut informée, lady Catherine refusa tout d'abord d'y croire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser la réalité qui se trouvait devant elle. La mort de sa fille ruinait non seulement tous ses plans, mais allait la reléguer à une position fort humiliante : celle d'une veuve qui doit se contenter d'une vie simple après avoir connu un grand pouvoir. Elle ne l'accepterait pas facilement. La rupture avec sa famille était inévitable.

La messe n'eut rien d'agréable. Dans l'espoir d'être agréable à sa bienfaitrice, Mr Collins chanta les louanges de miss de Bourgh… et de sa mère. Les autres membres de la famille dissimulèrent leur dégoût devant une telle hypocrisie.

La comtesse de Beverton, cousine de la défunte et nièce de sir Lewis, regarda le pasteur d'un air menaçant. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore compris que lady Catherine n'était plus la maîtresse de Rosings Park et qu'il devrait changer son comportement s'il voulait conserver son poste. L'homme ridicule et obséquieux n'avait pas encore été présenté à la comtesse. Il ne tarderait pas à découvrir la réalité.

Après la messe, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon pour entendre ce que l'avocat avait à dire. A la grande surprise de tous, il les informa que miss de Bourgh avait fait un testament, peu de temps après avoir atteint sa majorité. Ce qui le rendrait incontestable. Ce fait provoqua la colère de lady Catherine. Ce fut bien pire lorsqu'elle en découvrit le contenu.

Miss de Bourgh avait fait de nombreux legs aux serviteurs. Bien entendu, le domaine et tous les avoirs reviendraient intégralement à sa cousine. Quant à sa dot de 30 000 £, elle était léguée à son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam. Ses autres cousins, son oncle et sa tante reçurent un legs, eux aussi. Mais tout le monde découvrit que le nom de lady Catherine ne figurait pas dans le testament. Ce qui donnait une bonne idée de la haine et du mépris qu'elle avait pu inspirer à sa fille. Elle avait rendu ces faits publiques en montrant qu'elle signifiait aussi peu à ses yeux qu'elle-même avait signifié aux siens.

Lady Catherine fut absolument folle de rage devant ce camouflet public. Elle était d'autant plus furieuse qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de faire casser le testament comme l'en informa l'avocat lorsqu'elle parla de le faire. Elle n'avait absolument aucun moyen de changer les choses.

Mais son humiliation n'était pas terminée lorsqu'elle découvrit que les serviteurs refusaient d'obéir à ses ordres et répondaient qu'ils demanderaient confirmation à leur maîtresse. Si elle n'avait pas pris conscience que sa position de maîtresse de Rosings Park était terminée, elle était en train de le découvrir de manière très brutale.

Elle eut même l'audace de se plaindre d'un tel manque de respect. La comtesse ne manqua pas de se moquer de sa présomption.

\- De quoi vous plaignez-vous, lady Catherine ? Vous n'êtes plus la maîtresse, ici. Il serait temps que vous le compreniez. La maison douairière sera bientôt prête à vous accueillir. Vous pourrez vous y installer avec vos serviteurs. Un conseil, traitez-les avec politesse et respect, sinon, vous risquez fort de découvrir que personne ne veut vous servir. Quoique je doute que vous suiviez mon conseil. Dans ce cas, vous risquez fort de découvrir que votre rang ne suffit pas pour vous faire apprécier et respecter. Réfléchissez-y, sinon, vous vous retrouverez complètement seule.

Lady Catherine enrageait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer les choses à sa guise. Bientôt, les autres membres de la famille prirent congé et retournèrent à Londres.

Dans la voiture où il se trouvait avec son cousin, Darcy fit remarquer.

\- Je ne me réjouis nullement de la mort de notre cousine, Richard, mais mon deuil m'évitera de devoir supporter les insinuations de miss Bingley. Elle ne peut pas s'attendre à être invitée pour l'été à Pemberley. J'ai écrit à Bingley pour l'en informer et lui dire que nous partirons directement pour Pemberley. Je n'ai aucune envie de subir les discours mielleux de cette femme.

\- Je ne doute pas qu'elle sera furieuse, même si elle sait qu'elle ne peut guère protester.

\- Qu'elle fasse ce que bon lui semble, je ne m'en soucie pas le moins du monde. Elle est totalement dépourvue d'intérêt. Ce sera déjà suffisant de devoir la supporter en septembre. Je prévois un moment fort désagréable, mais je le supporterais, tant qu'elle ne va pas trop loin.

\- Je pense qu'elle va se ruiner elle-même, Darcy, vous verrez.

\- Bingley risque d'en subir les conséquences.

\- Songez que si elle se compromettait avec un homme, vous en seriez débarrassée. Elle serait obligée de l'épouser. Même Bingley pourrait faire en sorte de l'éviter.

\- Ce serait sans doute une bonne chose, mais je ne peux pas souhaiter une chose scandaleuse pour l'éviter. Elle comprendra un jour qu'elle perd son temps.

\- Elle peut chercher à vous compromettre.

\- Je ne l'épouserais pas, quoi qu'elle fasse. J'en ai averti son frère. Je ne sais pas s'il le lui a dit, mais peu importe. Si elle agit ainsi, elle sera exclue de la bonne société et en subira les conséquences. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la plaindre.

\- Moi non plus. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Les deux hommes se turent lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant Darcy House. Ils décidèrent que le sujet de conversation ne valait pas la peine d'être poursuivi et décidèrent de ne plus y penser. Ils avaient d'autres choses à faire.

[1] Monarque détenant un pouvoir absolu. Chef politique ou personne particulièrement tyrannique.


	7. Chapitre 7 Les plans de Caroline Bingley

**Chapitre 7 Les plans de Caroline Bingley**

\- Il suffit de bien y réfléchir, Louisa, déclara miss Bingley, alors qu'elle se déplaçait d'un pas langoureux à travers le salon de la maison de leur frère. Septembre arrivera très bientôt, et nous serons tous ensemble à Netherfield. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Charles a choisi de louer une propriété dans une partie du pays aussi morne, mais Mr Darcy sera là. Cela fera plus que compenser son erreur. Cependant, Mr Darcy sera là. Cela fera plus que compenser son erreur.

\- Sans aucun doute, convint Mme Hurst. Il sera loin des distractions de Pemberley et du devoir de veiller au bien-être de sa sœur. Netherfield n'a rien à voir avec Pemberley. Être dans le Hertfordshire sera à votre avantage et est lié à votre meilleure chance de parvenir finalement à un accord avec vous. Vous avez attendu beaucoup trop longtemps.

\- Le temps est certainement venu pour lui de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire auparavant, dit miss Bingley, avec un léger soupçon de frustration dans sa voix. Il ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que je reste passivement assise alors que le temps passe avant qu'il ne me fasse sa demande en mariage. Je ne vais pas tolérer ses atermoiements plus longtemps.

\- Peut-être qu'il serait préférable de ne pas dire de telles choses en présence de Charles, Caroline. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il semble si hésitant à faire preuve de plus d'enthousiasme lorsque vous faites des allusions vous concernant, Mr Darcy et vous.

\- Notre frère ne se montre jamais enthousiaste, sauf lorsqu'il fait la connaissance d'un nouvel ange blond. Lorsque je serais Mme Darcy, il sera le premier à se vanter de son lien plus étroit avec mon mari.

\- Nos relations seront alors exceptionnelles lorsque vous serez Mme Darcy. Je suis si fière de vous, ma chère sœur.

Miss Bingley n'était que trop heureuse en entendant la louange de sa sœur. Si seulement leur frère était plus comme elles, cette conversation n'aurait pas eu lieu parce qu'elle serait déjà devenue Mme Darcy. Elle remercia sa sœur qui continua à montrer son approbation et sa joie.

\- Songez à tout l'argent de poche dont vous disposerez, une fois que vous l'aurez épousé, dit Mme Hurst. Je vais devoir convaincre Mr Hurst pour obtenir une augmentation du mien, de telle sorte que nous pourrons nous habiller toutes les deux comme des femmes de notre rang devrait l'être.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Louisa. Je suis certaine que je serais en mesure de convaincre Mr Darcy de dire quelques mots à l'oreille de votre mari. Je pourrais même le pousser de le menacer de ne pas l'inviter à l'une de nos maisons, à moins que vous puissiez vous habiller comme vous le méritez.

\- Quelle excellente idée, Caroline. Mr Hurst ne prendra jamais le risque de ne plus être invité à Pemberley avec son abondance de brandy, de vins fins et de bonne nourriture. Sans oublier le temps que nous aurons l'occasion de passer avec lord et lady Matlock.

\- J'avais presque oublié ce qui pourrait nous attendre. Nos vies vont changer énormément.

\- Ce moment ne peut pas venir assez vite, ma sœur. J'ai aussi entendu des rumeurs selon laquelle lady Matlock aurait des relations avec la famille royale.

\- J'aimerais que cette rumeur soit un fait réel. Je voudrais bien voir l'intérieur des résidences royales.

\- Pas autant que moi. Il serait très possible de redécorer quelques-unes des pièces de Pemberley pour ressembler au palais royal. Quel beau coup ce serait pour moi !

\- Comment pensez-vous que miss Darcy va réagir en réponse à la nouvelle que vous allez devenir sa sœur ?

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas en ce qui la concerne. Elle est très timide et réservée et je pense qu'elle me mangera dans la main en peu de temps. J'ai bien l'intention de me servir de la profonde affection de son frère à son égard pour obtenir ce que je veux.

\- Vous aurez aussi la chance de vous habiller avec les robes les plus somptueuses. S'il y a une chose qui manque à lady Matlock et aux femmes de sa famille, c'est le flair pour le choix des plumes et des couleurs dans leur tenue vestimentaire.

\- Mais nous ferons en sorte que miss Darcy suive nos directives. Une fois que toutes ses relations verront comment elle sera habillée, je suis certaine que tout le monde sera très désireux de l'imiter.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire à nouveau à quel point je suis fière de vous, Caroline. Et j'approuve totalement vos plans concernant miss Darcy.

\- Bien sûr, vous le devez. Miss Darcy est douce comme un agneau. Elle sera facile à manipuler et acceptera toute idée dont je lui ferai part. Je ne pensais pas que je rencontrerai quelqu'un qui serait aussi facile à manœuvrer que Charles, mais je n'avais alors pas encore rencontrer ma future sœur.

Un ricanement moqueur fit sursauter les deux femmes et interrompit leur conversation. Elles se retournèrent et virent Mr Hurst se lever du canapé où il faisait semblant de dormir depuis un bon moment.

\- Quels beaux projets vous faites, Mesdames ! dit-il d'un ton railleur. Vous semblez tellement persuadées qu'ils s'accompliront comme vous le souhaitez. Cependant, je crois que vous avez oublié un petit détail pour leur permettre de réussir.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit Caroline en toisant son beau-frère d'un regard empreint de dégoût et de mépris.

Mr Hurst sourit de plus belle.

\- Vous avez tout simplement oublié que Darcy a un père et une mère, Caroline, qu'ils vous méprisent autant que leurs enfants et que vous n'avez pas la moindre chance de réussir. Darcy ne vous épousera jamais. Vous vous faites des illusions en croyant le contraire. Je ne sais pas où vous avez eu l'idée absurde qu'il pourrait y songer. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour vous le faire croire. Il vous tolère parce que vous êtes la sœur de son ami mais sa patience à des limites. Prenez garde à ne pas les dépasser. Cela pourrait vous coûter cher.

\- Vous êtes ridicule ! s'écria Caroline. Je ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que vous dites ! Mr Darcy est un homme très réservé. Pourquoi passerait-il autant de temps avec nous s'il n'avait pas d'intentions à mon égard ?

\- Parce qu'il est l'ami de Charles et qu'il est obligé de supporter votre présence par amitié pour lui. Il n'a aucune obligation envers vous. Vous êtes la sœur de son ami, rien de plus. Et vous ne serez jamais autre chose. Quand à votre croyance que miss Darcy épousera Charles ou qu'elle acceptera de se soumettre à vos goûts vulgaires en matière vestimentaire, vous vous faites des illusions. Vous n'êtes pas une de ses amies. Seulement une relation qu'elle tolère, comme son frère. Elle est peut-être jeune et timide, mais elle n'est certainement pas stupide ! Vos discours sur Charles n'ont pas plus d'effet que n'en ont vos louanges à Darcy à son sujet. Vous ne faites que vous couvrir de ridicule.

\- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Caroline, rouge de colère devant de tels propos insultantes. Je vous promets que vous regretterez vos paroles lorsque je deviendrais la maîtresse de Pemberley !

Hurst ricana avec mépris.

\- Que faites-vous de lady Anne Darcy ? Elle est toujours en vie, que je sache ! Vous croyez réellement pouvoir usurper sa place ? Laissez-moi rire, Caroline. Il semble que votre séjour en pension et le montant de votre dot vous soient montés à la tête et fait oublier votre basse naissance. Vous vous attribuez une importance qui n'existe que dans votre imagination. Prenez garde, Caroline. Vous êtes tout près d'être considérée comme une vieille fille. Vous avez dédaigné tous les bons partis potentiels. Et comme votre caractère est détestable, vous ferez fuir tous les hommes. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Alors, pour une fois dans votre vie, écoutez les conseils que l'on vous donne, sinon, vous finirez seule. Mais ne vous en plaigniez pas. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas avertie. Bonne journée, Mesdames.

Sur un salut ironique, il sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux femmes dans un état de colère extrême, surtout Caroline.

?

Caroline était furieuse des paroles de son beau-frère. Louisa l'était tout autant qu'elle mais elle voulut rassurer sa sœur.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas des élucubrations d'un ivrogne, Caroline. Il raconte n'importe quoi et ne sait pas de quoi il parle.

\- Vous avez raison, Louisa. Mais c'est vraiment agaçant d'entendre de telles choses. Cependant, j'aurai bientôt ma revanche. Et il regrettera ses moqueries.

La venue de leur frère les arrêta. Il tenait une note à la main. L'œil d'aigle de Caroline vit et reconnut le sceau des Darcy.

\- Qu'est-ce que Mr Darcy vous écrit, Charles ? Est-ce que nous allons le voir aujourd'hui ? Est-il revenu à Londres ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Caroline. Darcy m'avait demandé de le rejoindre chez White pour me parler. Il m'a informé du décès de sa cousine, Anne de Bourgh. Il est parti pour Pemberley. Il nous rejoindra directement à Netherfield après la Saint-Michel.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard consterné. Ce décès ne faisait pas leur affaire car il allait les empêcher de séjourner à Pemberley comme elles l'espéraient.

\- Il ne va donc pas venir nous voir ? demanda Caroline, dépitée.

\- Non. Il est déjà parti. Vous devrez attendre l'automne pour le revoir.

\- Je dois dire que je suis surprise. Je me serais attendue à ce qu'il vienne prendre congé de nous.

\- Eh bien, il ne l'a pas fait. Il est entièrement libre de prendre ses propres décisions.

\- Je trouve que lady Catherine de Bourgh exagère d'avoir exigé qu'il vienne la voir de cette manière. Elle est bien trop exigeante à mon goût.

\- Ce n'est pas votre place de faire de telles commentaires, Caroline. Lady Catherine est la tante de Darcy et s'il veut aller lui rendre visite, il est dans son droit de le faire et il n'a pas besoin de votre permission pour cela.

\- Je suppose qu'elle voulait le convaincre de nouveau d'épouser sa fille ?

\- Darcy n'a aucune obligation de me révéler ses affaires privées, Caroline, et vous ne devriez pas vous en inquiéter non plus.

Miss Bingley n'était pas très contente de la façon dont la conversation avançait mais elle étant obstinée et simple d'esprit lorsque le sujet était Darcy, elle poursuivit son interrogatoire.

\- Qu'en est-il de notre voyage dans le Derbyshire ?

\- Il n'y aura pas de voyage, Caroline. Darcy est en deuil de sa cousine et nous n'avons pas été invités, de toute façon. Nous irons rendre visite à notre famille en Août, comme prévu.

\- C'est fort regrettable de manquer une telle visite, dit Louisa. Certes, Charles, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer que notre avenir est lié à la famille Darcy.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Louisa. Je crains que votre imagination, à toutes les deux, ne vous poussent à inventer des choses qui n'existent pas.

\- Je ne me trompe pas, dit miss Bingley avec gravité. Louisa et moi avons discuté sur le fait que Mr Darcy aime ma compagnie avant votre arrivée. Lui et moi sommes semblables. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul résultat à notre amitié.

\- Darcy est _mon_ ami, Caroline, pas le vôtre. Hurst m'a informé de vos idées ridicules. Je doute que vous ayez le moindre point commun avec lui. Vous vous faites des illusions.

\- C'est inutile, Caroline. Notre frère ne sera jamais convaincu de ce que nous savons qui va se passer, jusqu'au jour où vous deviendrez la future maîtresse de Pemberley.

\- Avez-vous entendu notre sœur, Charles ? Attendez et vous verrez ce qui se passera très bientôt.

\- Vous avez laissé trop souvent votre imagination courir là où les sentiments de mon ami sont concernés. Je vous préviens de renoncer à vos manières obséquieuses sur Darcy. Vous ne gagnerez ni son affection ni son respect de cette manière.

Et avec cet avertissement, Charles prit congé de ses deux sœurs.

\- Caroline, dit Mme Hurst, je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter de nous mettre en colère contre notre frère. Nous risquerions de le heurter. Nous devons malheureusement renoncer à nous rendre à Pemberley cet été, mais nous le reverrons bientôt. Peut-être pourrons-nous en tirer un avantage lorsque nous serons à Netherfield.

\- Je doute fort qu'il rencontre une seule femme aussi raffinée que nous dans le Hertfordshire. Vous pouvez en tirer un profit évident.

\- Et je pourrais montrer à Mr Darcy mes capacités en tant que maîtresse de maison. - Oui, Louisa, je crois que nous en tirerons un avantage. Je me réjouis de la réussite prochaine de mes plans.

?

Peu de temps après cette conversation, Bingley décida d'en avoir une autre avec ses sœurs et, surtout, avec Caroline. Les paroles de son ami étaient toujours présentes dans son esprit. Il se rendit compte que sa sœur déplorait toujours l'événement qui l'empêcherait de se rendre à Pemberley.

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi vous servent vos plaintes, Caroline, puisque nous n'avons pas été invités à nous rendre à Pemberley, même sans le deuil de Darcy.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que Mr Darcy ne nous auraient pas invités ! s'écria Caroline d'un ton vexé.

\- Lady Anne ne vous aime pas, Caroline. Après votre conduite honteuse lors de votre dernière visite, elle a juré que vous ne serez plus jamais invitée à Pemberley. Votre manque de respect à l'égard des serviteurs vous vaudra une punition permanente. Et c'est tant pis pour vous !

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! protesta Caroline avec indignation. Le rôle des serviteurs est d'obéir. Que suis-je sensée attendre d'autre de leur part ?

\- De ne pas vous comporter comme si vous étiez leur maîtresse, ce que vous n'êtes pas et ne serez jamais, vous pouvez en être certaine.

Caroline était furieuse d'entendre de telles paroles, mais elle comprit que se mettre en colère n'arrangerait pas ses affaires.

\- J'ai eu une conversation avec Darcy juste avant son départ pour Pemberley, dit Charles. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé tout de suite car j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce sujet. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être invité ou non à Pemberley, mais d'autre chose, du fait que nous n'irions pas cet été. Et aussi d'autre chose, encore plus important. Le fait que nous pourrions bien ne plus jamais être autorisés à en franchir le seuil.

Caroline n'était pas convaincue que son frère était sérieux. Elle avait séjourné à Pemberley à plusieurs reprises et elle ne pouvait pas croire que Mr Darcy pourrait même de vendre un domaine aussi magnifique. Son prestige était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle souhaitait en devenir la maîtresse, presque autant que pour les dix mille livres de revenus annuels.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, Charles, dit-elle. Mr Darcy est très fier de la propriété familiale. Je suis sûre que ni lui ni son père n'envisageraient de la vendre pour un royaume !

\- Vous semblez avoir le talent de vous méprendre volontairement sur tout le monde aujourd'hui, Caroline. Je n'ai jamais dit que Darcy envisageait de vendre Pemberley. L'idée est absurde et impossible puisqu'il s'agit d'un bien _inaliénable_ _1_.

Miss Bingley était très inquiète car les conséquences concernant les paroles de son frère pourraient être extrêmement graves pour elle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire que notre famille ne sera plus invitée dans le Derbyshire, déclara une miss Bingley outragée, avec un tremblement perceptible dans sa voix. C'est inouï ! Lui et vous êtes les meilleurs des amis !

\- Vous avez mis le doigt sur le sujet, Caroline. Darcy et moi sommes les meilleurs amis et j'apprécie son amitié, ainsi que ses conseils, énormément. Heureusement pour moi, il apprécie mon amitié, lui aussi mais il a pris soin de souligner qu'il est très mal à l'aise du fait que vous vous permettiez de faire preuve d'une familiarité déplacée à son égard chaque fois que vous vous trouvez en sa compagnie et même dans les lieux publics. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était plus disposé à tolérer un tel comportement de votre part. Et il pourrait aussi mettre fin à notre amitié si vous refusez de vous abstenir de vous comporter comme vous le faites. C'est un avertissement, Caroline, dont vous feriez bien de tenir compte.

Mme Hurst, qui était plutôt effrayée des conséquences que pourrait avoir la fin de l'amitié de son frère avec Mr Darcy sur sa propre position sociale, conseilla à sa sœur de prêter attention à l'avertissement de peur qu'elles aient à en souffrir les conséquences. Miss Bingley, cependant, était plutôt offensée et répondit d'une voix pleine de colère.

\- Sinon, comment suis-je sensée montrer mon intérêt, quand nous, les femmes, avons tellement de règles qui régissent notre comportement ? Plutôt que de me réprimander, je devrais être remerciée pour être assez confiante pour le montrer.

Elle se tourna vers son frère et le poussa dans les côtes :

\- Et vous, Charles, vous auriez dû lui signaler tous les avantages à tirer de mon mariage avec Mr Darcy.

\- Caroline, je peux comprendre à quel point il sera difficile, pour vous, d'accepter ce que je vais vous dire, déclara Mr Bingley d'une voix grave. Vous n'avez jamais tenu compte des conseils venant de moi, donc, il est douteux que cette fois sera différente. Je dois dire, cependant, que je vous trouve très peu judicieuse de penser que vous pourriez devenir la femme d'un homme qui n'a ni respect ni affection pour vous et qui vous méprise. Cela vous condamnerait à une vie très solitaire. Darcy n'a que faire de votre dot de vingt mille livres, Caroline. Il a plus qu'assez de richesses pour ne pas risquer d'en manquer. Il ne vous épousera jamais, Caroline, même si vous vous abaissiez à faire quelque chose d'assez déshonorant de d'essayer de le compromettre.

\- Voilà où vous avez tort, Charles ! hurla miss Bingley, folle de rage. Mr Darcy ne permettrait pas à ma réputation d'être ternie.

\- Je ne me trompe pas, dit son frère d'un ton énergique, car c'est exactement ce qu'il veillera à détruire si vous ne vous arrêtez pas à tenter d'obtenir ses faveurs. Il est très respecté dans la bonne société et à d'excellentes relations, Caroline, et personne ne mettra en doute sa parole si vous êtes assez stupide pour aller aussi loin. De plus, si vous le faites, je vous renierai publiquement. Et je pense que Hurst en fera autant. Vous serez contrainte de vous débrouiller toute seule car personne ne se risquera à se compromettre en vous recevant. Réfléchissez bien à mes paroles, Caroline. Je peux vous assurer que je tiendrais parole. Je ne vous laisserais pas ruiner ma vie et notre nom parce que vous vous obstinez à vous faire des illusions . Et vous, Louisa, cessez de l'encourager ou vous pourriez bien en subir les conséquences en subissant le même sort qu'elle. A vous de décider si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Caroline était extrêmement choquée. Elle pouvait penser, en effet, à une jeune femme dont la tentative de compromettre l'objet de sa convoitise, lui avait valu de subir un bannissement de la société et la ruine de la réputation de ses sœurs dans l'affaire. On soupçonnait que toute la famille avait quitté l'Angleterre et vivait maintenant en Ecosse, mais ils n'avaient certainement pas été vus dans la société au cours des deux dernières années.

Elle éprouva une grande crainte pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit et dormit très mal, se demandant qui serait son mari si ce n'était pas Mr Darcy.

?

A la grande surprise de son frère, elle semblait de très bonne humeur, le lendemain matin et mangea un copieux petit déjeuner. Il pensa immédiatement qu'elle avait pris son avertissement à cœur et quitta la maison, convaincu que son ami n'aurait pas à se faire du souci au sujet de son comportement lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient tous ensemble dans le Hertfordshire.

Il aurait sans doute été très découragé s'il avait pu lire les pensées de sa sœur et découvert qu'elle avait prévu une stratégie différente afin que son souhait de devenir un jour la maîtresse de Pemberley se réalise. Elle respecterait les désirs de Mr Darcy et se comporterait avec lui avec la plus grande bienséance. La dernière chose qu'elle désirait était de le mettre suffisamment en colère pour qu'il mette sa menace à exécution en mettant fin à son amitié avec son frère. Elle pouvait penser à une façon de le séduire et gagner son approbation et ce serait la façon étudiée dont il traitait sa sœur lorsqu'ils seraient tous à Netherfield. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle était absolument certaine que, lorsqu'elle quitterait le Hertfordshire, ce serait en tant que fiancée de Mr Darcy.

?

\- Êtes-vous certain que miss Bingley a bien compris votre avertissement, frère ? demanda Georgiana.

\- C'est ce que Bingley m'a affirmé dans une lettre. J'ai des doutes à ce sujet. Miss Bingley est très habile pour jouer la comédie et son frère se laisse facilement duper. Cependant, je vais leur accorder le bénéfice du doute. S'il s'avère qu'ils m'ont trompé, ils en subiront les conséquences.

\- Je suis heureuse de le savoir. Ce serait une très bonne chose si vous pouviez nous débarrasser de miss Bingley. J'ai pitié de son frère mais je crois qu'il a été suffisamment averti. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il ne sait pas à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis stupéfaite que miss Bingley semble avoir renoncer aussi facilement alors qu'elle s'est obstinée ces trois dernières années. Vous avez raison. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'elle ait réellement l'intention de renoncer à ses projets. C'est pourquoi je devrais rester sur mes gardes lorsque j'irai dans le Hertfordshire. Si miss Bingley décide de ne pas tenir compte de mes avertissements, tant pis pour elle. Elle ne pourra pas prétendre qu'elle n'était pas avertie.

\- Peut-être que je devrais vous accompagner, finalement.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble, ma chère. Si vous êtes prête à subir les discours de ces femmes. Vous pouvez écouter, sourire poliment et les oublier aussitôt.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. L'idée ne me plaît pas mais je serais prête à l'endurer si cela peut vous aider. Je pourrais aussi les surveiller, pour être sûre qu'elles ne chercheront pas à vous nuire. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle se tienne à une distance de vous pour sa propre sécurité ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Georgiana ? demanda Darcy.

\- Mettez cela sur le compte de l'intuition féminine. Je crois que vous devriez renouveler votre avertissement à Mr Bingley et lui conseiller de ne pas se fier à sa sœur. Dites-lui que vous ne croyez pas vraiment à sa renonciation et que c'était à lui de surveiller sa conduite. Il pourrait lui supprimer son allocation en la menaçant de l'installer dans sa propre maison avec un chaperon et de la laisser se débrouiller pour qu'elle découvre que sa croyance en son importance est une illusion.

\- C'est une excellente idée, Georgiana. Je vais faire ce que vous suggérez et nous verrons ce que cela donnera. En attendant, je resterais sur mes gardes. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, alors elle aura le sort qu'elle mérite.

?

Lady Catherine était toujours folle de rage d'avoir été totalement abandonnée par sa famille et d'être ignorée par sa nièce. La mort de sa fille, qui signifiait la ruine de tous ses plans, lui avait causé un choc. Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour le changer. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle trouverait un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait. Peu importait le temps que cela prendrait, elle aurait ce qu'elle considérait comme un dû et ils regretteraient leurs insultes.

Elle convoqua Mr Collins qui était le seul allié qui lui restait. Pour le moment, du moins. Il était tellement impressionné par les personnes dont le rang était supérieur au sien, qu'il était prêt à penser qu'ils étaient également supérieurs en intelligence, en caractère et en valeur. Il avait été très flatté lorsque sa bienfaitrice lui avait envoyé un message demandant sa présence.

Lorsque la note avait été livrée, il venait de s'asseoir pour prendre son repas. Ignorant les grognements de son estomac, il demanda à la servante de garder les plats au chaud jusqu'à son retour avant de partir sur-le-champ pour le douaire. Heureusement, celui-ci n'était pas très éloigné du presbytère. Il y arriva, essoufflé et épuisé en raison de son désir de se presser pour ne pas faire attendre lady Catherine.

\- Je vois que vous êtes un homme qui comprend la signification du mot « important », M Collins, déclara lady Catherine, alors qu'elle scrutait le vicaire. Je peux vous dire que je peux voir chez vous une compréhension exceptionnelle.

\- Bien sûr, Votre Seigneurie, vos souhaits sont des ordres.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, Mr Collins, déclara lady Catherine, car c'est la principale raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé. Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de trouver une épouse convenable.

Mr Collins rougit. Il avait très envie d'avoir une femme, mais, pour une raison inconnue, les jeunes femmes ne semblaient jamais le prendre au sérieux.

\- Je crois que je pourrais aussi bien le faire, lady Catherine. Je dois faire un effort pour me familiariser avec les jeunes femmes du voisinage.

\- J'ai une bien meilleure idée, Mr Collins, même si cela devra attendre plus tard dans l'année lorsque vous serez en mesure de faire une pause pour vous rendre dans le Hertfordshire.

\- Je ne comprends pas, milady, dit Mr Collins, qui ressentait visiblement de la confusion. Voulez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez ?

\- De la famille Bennet, bien sûr, répliqua lady Catherine avec un peu d'impatience. Je ne connais personne là-bas, mais vous le faites.

Mr Collins commença à ressentir une certaine appréhension en entendant le nom de son cousin détesté sortant de la bouche de sa bienfaitrice. En vérité, il n'avait jamais rencontré ce gentleman et pensait à ce que son père éprouvait à l'égard de son cousin.

\- Je n'ai jamais posé les yeux sur un membre de la famille Bennet, milady. Je crois vous avoir expliqué que Mr Bennet et mon défunt père n'étaient plus en bons termes des années avant ma naissance.

\- Tout cela appartient au passé et ne vous concerne en rien, Mr Collins, déclara lady Catherine, d'un ton très ferme. Peu importe quelle est la taille de Longbourn. Vos cousines sont des dames. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que l'une des jeunes femmes du voisinage, dont les pères sont des gentlemens, envisage de vous épouser. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle ait reçue une trop grande éducation. Je veillerais sur son bien-être et la dirigerais dans le fonctionnement de votre ménage. Vous êtes un homme d'église et vous devez oublier le désaccord qui existait entre Mr Bennet et votre père. Vous choisirez une femme parmi ses filles.

Mr Collins sentit qu'il serait un homme meilleur que son cousin en accomplissant un tel geste. Lady Catherine avait raison, comme toujours.

\- Je ferais comme vous le suggérez, lady Catherine, dit le vicaire. Quand pourrais-je me faire connaître à mes cousines ?

\- Je crains que cela devra attendre après la Saint-Michel. Vous ne pouvez pas vous absenter si vite après votre arrivée. Mais vous pouvez rédiger une lettre à l'attention de votre cousin et me l'apporter pour que je vous la garde. Je l'enverrais par express lorsque le moment sera venu et lorsque vous reviendrez du Hertfordshire, je m'attends à recevoir de bons rapports sur votre future épouse.

\- Je vous remercie, milady. Il est fort regrettable que nous ne serons pas en mesure de célébrer deux heureux événements.

\- Hélas, Mr Collins, cela n'arrivera jamais, dit lady Catherine d'un ton véritablement contrarié. La douleur du rejet a tué ma pauvre fille. Mon neveu, je le crains, n'est pas à moitié aussi accommodant que vous. Ce que je souhaitais ne pourra jamais se produire. Il est trop tard maintenant, hélas. Il vaut mieux ne plus aborder ce sujet déplaisant. Vous comprenez ?

Mr Collins hocha la tête et se hâta d'assurer sa bienfaitrice que personne n'en entendrait jamais parler de sa bouche. Il avait été impatient de célébrer le mariage de miss de Bourgh avec Mr Darcy. hélas, la mort l'en priverait pour toujours. Il ne pouvait comprendre à quel point le jeune homme se montrait misérable et ingrat.

1 Bien inaliénable : Tout bien patrimonial qui ne peut être cédé, vendu.


	8. Chapitre 8 Heureuses vacances à Pemberle

_Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais le suivant le sera plus, je le promets. Les choses vont commencer à avancer. Attendez-vous à des surprises. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous fera patienter. Bonne lecture. J'attends avec impatience tous vos commentaires._

 **Chapitre 8 Heureuses vacances à Pemberley**

\- Vous semblez bien joyeuse, Georgiana. Est-ce parce que les Bingley ne seront pas présents à Pemberley ?

\- Vous êtes très amusante, Mélissandre. Vous avez tout à fait raison. Je me réjouis que miss Bingley et sa sœur ne seront pas en mesure de m'importuner avec leurs idées ridicules. Pour qui se prennent-elles ? Elles croient que, parce que nos frères sont amis, nous devons l'être aussi ! Et elles ont l'audace de croire qu'elles peuvent décider de mon avenir comme si je n'avais pas de famille. Elles me dégoûtent ! S'il n'y avait pas leur frère, il y a longtemps que je leur aurai tourné le dos. Mr Bingley est bien gentil, mais je ne peux pas respecter un homme qui se laisse traiter comme une marionnette par ses sœurs.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison. Elles découvriront bien assez tôt qu'elles se font des illusions. Je n'ai rien contre le frère, mais je sais que miss Bingley aimerait bien être invitée à mon mariage pour pouvoir s'en vanter devant tout le monde.

\- Elle serait tout à fait capable de tout gâcher.

\- En tout cas, je n'irai pas à Netherfield. Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir subir ses insinuations constantes. Et je suis heureuse qu'elle ne sera pas à Pemberley. Maman ne peut pas la supporter et je dois avouer que je dois prendre sur moi pour le faire. C'est vraiment une femme abominable.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Georgiana, dit Darcy. Après mon séjour à Netherfield, nous partirons à Pemberley. Elle ne sera pas invitée comme elle doit l'espérer. Et nous ferons en sorte de la voir le moins souvent possible. Je n'accepterai plus les invitations des Hurst et je m'arrangerai pour voir Bingley à mon club. Comme vous ne pouvez pas accepter d'invitation de votre propre chef, elle ne pourra pas vous convaincre de venir les voir. Et si elle vient à Darcy House, tenez-vous en à des sujets banales et ne prêtez aucune attention à ses insinuations, cela vaudra mieux.

\- Si elle vient pour vous voir et que je suis présente à la maison, le majordome m'en informera et je viendrai vous rejoindre, promit lady Anne. Je ne laisserai pas cette vipère vous ennuyer avec tous ses projets. Il me paraît évident qu'elle est aussi égoïste que ma sœur. Elle ne se préoccupe de ce qu'elle veut pour elle-même et ne s'intéresse aucunement aux sentiments d'autrui. Ma sœur a pu constater le peu de cas que l'on faisait d'elle. Miss Bingley devra subir le même sort. Mais je doute qu'elle en tire plus de profit que ma sœur.

\- Vous voyez, Georgiana, vous serez tranquille. Je suppose qu'elle ne renoncera pas à ses manigances avec vous, mais elle devra compter avec Maman. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais osé aborder le sujet en sa présence.

\- En effet, sinon, Maman l'aurait prié de se mêler de ses affaires.

\- Et je le ferai chaque fois qu'elle se permettra d'essayer de faire croire que ma fille devrait se marier à un fils de commerçant. C'est tout à fait ridicule. Je n'ai rien contre Mr Bingley, mais il me paraît évident qu'il est trop immature pour envisager de se marier. Et il ne pourra pas le faire tant qu'il se laissera manipuler par ses sœurs. Aucune femme sensée ne voudra épouser un homme qui se laisse traiter comme une marionnette par ses sœurs.

\- Bingley est un adulte, Mère, dit Darcy. Il a un bon caractère. Il est très influençable, c'est vrai. C'est une chance, pour lui, que mon opinion compte plus, à ses yeux, que celles de ses sœurs. Je fais mon possible pour contrer leurs manigances, mais il y a des moments où j'ai envie de le secouer pour le faire réagir. Je pense que rien ne changera tant qu'il ne sera pas tenu à l'écart de ses sœurs. Le plus loin possible d'elles, surtout de miss Bingley. Sinon, il gâchera sa vie. J'en serais désolé, mais ce sera son choix à lui seul.

\- Espérons qu'il en prendra conscience, dit lady Mélissandre. Mais nous ne pouvons pas passer notre temps à être derrière son dos et à réparer ses erreurs. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il se trompe et soit contraint de se débrouiller tout seul. Cela lui sera utile à l'avenir.

A en juger par l'expression du regard de Darcy, il était évident qu'il risquait d'avoir du mal à réprimer son instinct protecteur à l'égard de Bingley.

\- En tout cas, je suis soulagée que nous ayons tous quittés Rosings, dit lady Mélissandre. Pauvre Anne. Elle n'a probablement jamais connu un seul moment heureux depuis la mort de son père. Nous sommes tous à blâmer d'avoir permis une telle chose. Mon oncle aurait dû emmener Anne loin de Rosings. Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu la guérir de sa maladie, mais elle aurait été entourée de gens qui l'aimaient et n'auraient plus été importunée par une mère décidée à arriver à ses fins.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi elle pensait, dit Darcy. Me faire épouser Anne aurait fait de moi le maître de Rosings Park. J'aurai pu l'expédier facilement dans le douaire et elle n'aurait rien pu dire. A-t-elle réellement cru, Mère, que vous lui abandonneriez votre place de maîtresse de Pemberley ? Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle pourrait avoir de pareilles idées.

\- Ma sœur n'a jamais pu supporter que l'on s'oppose à elle, dit lady Anne. Lorsque nous étions enfants, elle tentait de nous imposer ses idées sous prétexte qu'elle était l'aînée et nous était supérieure. Elle n'a jamais obtenu autre chose que nos moqueries à son égard. Elle n'a jamais été capable de jouer du piano. Elle ne comprenait rien aux notes de musique. Ses dessins étaient affreux et elle n'a aucun talent pour les langues. Et elle n'a jamais voulu lire Shakespeare ou nos poètes pour se cultiver. La seule chose dont elle a jamais été capables, c'est de se vanter de choses qui n'existent pas. J'éprouve de la compassion pour elle car elle a quand même perdu son unique enfant.

\- Mais, Maman, elle est furieuse qu' Anne soit morte, mais uniquement parce qu'elle ne pourra pas se servir d'elle pour satisfaire ses ambitions et non parce qu'elle l'aimait. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais aimé qui que ce soit, à part elle-même. Ce n'est peut-être pas gentil de dire cela, mais c'est la vérité. Qui sait ce qu'elle est en train de manigancer en ce moment !

Georgiana se tourna vers son frère.

\- Je parierais qu'elle est en train de chercher, parmi ses relations, quelle jeune femme pourrait convenir à ses visées. Une femme qu'elle pourra manipuler, bien sûr.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je ne reviendrai pas à Rosings. Elle ne pourra pas me présenter une quelconque demoiselle et même si cela arrivait, cela n'aurait aucun résultat.

\- Peut-être que la mort d'Anne est son châtiment pour son crime, même si je trouve cela plutôt cruel, poursuivit Georgiana.

\- Que voulez-vous dire exactement ? demanda lady Anne. De quelle crime l'accusez-vous exactement, Georgiana ?

La jeune fille rougit.

\- Je sais que tout le monde pense qu'elle est responsable de la disparition de ma cousine, Elisabeth. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais si c'est le cas, elle pourrait être amenée à croire qu'elle a reçu le plus terrible des châtiments pour avoir commis un acte aussi odieux !

Tous ses compagnons se regardèrent d'un air choqué. Elisabeth était un sujet qui était rarement abordé car beaucoup trop douloureux.

Darcy pâlit en entendant de quoi il était question.

\- Georgie, dit-il, quelques soient les soupçons que nous pouvons avoir, nous ne pouvons pas porter des accusations sans des preuves solides. Et même alors, cela ne nous ramènera pas Elisabeth. Il est peu probable qu'elle ait survécu.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Moi non plus, dit lady Mélissandre. Je ne l'ai pas connue aussi bien que vous, Darcy, mais je sais qu'elle était très intelligente. En dépit de son jeune âge, elle aurait pu trouver un moyen d'échapper à ceux qui l'avaient enlevée.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue, dans ce cas ?

\- Peut-être souffre-t-elle d'amnésie. Si elle a reçu un coup violent à la tête au moment de son enlèvement, ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'on ne puisse pas savoir qui elle est. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'elle a été accueillie dans une famille qui prend soin d'elle.

\- Mais ils auraient dû essayer de retrouver sa famille ! s'écria Richard.

\- Sans doute. Mais, étant donné les circonstances, cela aurait pu mettre sa vie en danger. Sans informations, il était difficile de savoir où chercher. L'enlèvement était connu dans le Derbyshire, mais pas à Londres.

Lady Anne soupira.

\- Même si j'aimerais croire à un tel miracle, nous ne devons pas nous attarder dessus. Il est peu probable que nous reverrons un jour Elisabeth. Nous devons nous y résigner.

Georgiana était désolée d'avoir choisi un mauvais sujet de conversation. Sa mère s'en aperçut car elle se tourna vers elle :

\- Je ne crois pas, Georgiana, que Dieu aurait causé la mort d'Anne dans le seul but de punir ma sœur. Elle est morte parce qu'elle avait le cœur malade, qu'il était épuisé et ne pouvait plus fonctionner. Et ne vous inquiétez pas. Aussi douloureux que soit ce sujet, nous ne devrons jamais oublier Elisabeth.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et ils finirent par tous s'éparpiller pour s'adonner à d'autres activités.

Georgiana se rendit dans la salle de musique et s'installa devant le piano. Elle poussa un soupir. Comme elle regrettait la disparition de cette cousine qui aurait pu être une sœur pour elle. Quelqu'un proche de son âge qui serait en mesure de devenir sa confidente. Jusque-là, Mélissandre jouait ce rôle, mais elle allait se marier et elle ne la voyait pas très souvent.

En tout cas, elle ne voulait pas d'une amie du même genre que miss Bingley. Cette femme était vraiment méprisable. Georgiana était certaine qu'elle se croyait son égale et pensait avoir le droit de décider de tout ce qui la concernait. Ce qui la rendait pitoyable. Elle serait bien heureuse de ne plus jamais la revoir, même si c'était peu plausible. En tout cas, elle ne valait pas la peine qu'on perde son temps à se soucier d'elle. Un jour viendrait où elle découvrait à quel point elle était insignifiante pour ceux à qui elle essayait de faire croire à son importance. Elle retomberait de façon très brutale du piédestal sur lequel elle s'était hissée. Et elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Il avait totalement changé ses projets à son égard. Wickham n'était visiblement pas digne de recevoir une éducation de gentleman. Mr Georges Darcy se rendit compte alors qu'en accordant trop de faveurs au jeune Georges et en lui donnant une éducation de gentleman, sans qu'il dispose des revenus pour vivre comme tel, il risquait d'éprouvait un fort ressentiment envers son propre fils parce qu'il vivait la vie qu'il espérait lui-même mener.

Georges Darcy avait donc envoyé le jeune Wickham à l'école et lui avait dit clairement ce qui était attendu de lui. Il aurait de la chance de recevoir une bonne éducation pour pouvoir mener une vie respectable, mais c'était à lui de faire les bons choix pour atteindre ce but.

Georgiana secoua la tête. Wickham avait été furieux de ce fait. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas du tout prévu de travailler. Il s'attendait à recevoir une forte rente qui lui permettrait de vivre à sa guise. Pourquoi pensait-il une chose pareille. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il était clair qu'il s'était fait des illusions. Et qu'il était furieux de ce fait.

Il avait dû travailler sous haute surveillance, sans avoir la possibilité de perdre son temps dans les salle de jeux, à boire, à jouer ou d'essayer de nuire à des jeunes filles. Les commerçants de Lambton se méfiaient de lui. Aucun d'eux ne lui ferait crédit ou lui permettrait de nuire à leurs filles. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de tenter de les séduire. Pareil pour les filles des gens vivant sur le domaine qui, lorsqu'elles devaient se déplacer, se faisaient toujours accompagner de jeunes frères et sœurs ou, encore mieux, d'un chien. Ce qui obligeait Wickham à se tenir à l'écart.

Il n'était plus invité dans la maison depuis qu'il avait perdu l'amitié de son frère. Georgiana ne pensait pas que Wickham soit un imbécile, mais il n'était pas aussi malin qu'il le croyait. Pour sa part, elle l'avait toujours évité. Sa mère pensait qu'il n'était pas une fréquentation pour elle et qu'il pourrait se faire des idées. Comme elle en avait eu la preuve il y avait peu de temps. Mais ses manigances n'avaient pas fait long feu. Il avait dû prendre la fuite sans rien obtenir. Ses parents étant morts, il n'était plus autorisé à venir à Pemberley. Il devait être fou de rage.

Elle soupira et haussa les épaules. Wickham n'était plus un problème. Il n'avait plus aucun lien avec sa famille et n'obtiendrait plus jamais quoi que ce soit d'elle. Il avait perdu tout droit à la moindre faveur après sa conduite immonde. Et il ne valait certainement pas la peine qu'on perdre son temps à se soucier de lui.

Elle secoua la tête, soupira de nouveau, puis commença de nouveau à jouer. Elle devait être capable de jouer parfaitement le morceau qu'elle préparait pour le mariage de sa cousine. Autant se concentrer sur cette tâche. Cela valait mieux que de perdre son temps à penser à quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine.


	9. Chapitre 9 La colère de Caroline Bingley

_J'ai réussi à écrire quelques chapitres à l'avance. Et je viens de commencer une nouvelle histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 9 La colère de Caroline Bingley**

A Scarborough, dans le Yorkshire, deux jeunes femmes très dépitées cherchaient à évacuer leur colère et leur frustration sur les serviteurs de leur tante, ce qui poussa la cuisinière à parler à sa maîtresse au sujet du comportement insupportable de sa nièce, miss Bingley, à son égard. Mademoiselle Ellen Bingley n'était pas le moins du monde surprise car elle savait que ses nièces avaient _oublié_ depuis longtemps que leur père avait acquis sa fortune grâce au commerce et s'estimaient supérieures à tous les habitants de la ville.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas pour elle, et bien qu'elle serait toujours reconnaissante du fait que son jeune frère s'était rappelé que c'était son argent qui lui avait permis de débuter dans ses affaires pour acquérir sa fortune afin de donner un héritage conséquent à chacune de ses filles. Elle-même avait également reçu la même somme qu'elles. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de tolérer leur mauvais comportement dans la dernière maison où elles avaient vécues avant de quitter le comté.

Par respect pour la position de chef de la famille Bingley de son neveu, elle lui signifia sa déception devant le comportement de ses sœurs en premier, puis lui suggéra de leur parler de la façon dont elles s'étaient conduites depuis leur arrivée à Scarborough.

Charles poussa un profond soupir.

\- Personne ne sait mieux que moi la difficulté que peuvent représenter mes sœurs, tante Ellen, dit-il. Hurst se soucie de peu de choses sur la façon dont Louisa se conduit. Caroline et elle se moquent bien de tout ce que je pourrais dire à l'une d'elles.

\- Charles, alors qu'il est vrai que Louisa est mariée et a un mari qui en est responsable, Caroline, elle, est toujours sous votre responsabilité et vous devez vous forcer à freiner son comportement avant qu'elle ne devienne totalement incontrôlable dans ses relations avec les autres. Je peux juste imaginer qu'elle pourrait vous choisir une épouse ou se montrer impolie envers celle que vous choisirez vous-même. Si vous ne faites rien pour l'empêcher d'insulter constamment ceux qu'elle juge en dessous d'elle, je ne serais pas du tout surprise d'apprendre qu'elle va exposer sa famille au ridicule. Et vous risquez d'en subir les conséquences.

\- Je comprends votre sentiment, ma tante, mais je pense qu'il est peu probable que Caroline serait capable d'aller aussi loin pour penser que cela pourrait se produire. Je crains qu'elle ne souffre d'une très grande déception concernant certains projets qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle prend très mal le fait d'être impuissante à changer les choses, ce qui est la cause de sa mauvaise humeur actuelle.

\- Alors elle doit souffrir en permanence d'espoirs déçus, Charles, répondit sa tante. Selon mon expérience, elle se comporte de cette manière depuis qu'elle a quitté sa pension.

\- Peut-être est-elle un peu gênante, ma tante, mais elle est vraiment déçue, cette fois-ci. Elle espérait qu'elle serait sur le point de réaliser son vœu le plus cher, tout cela pour découvrir que ses espoirs étaient vains et inutiles.

Tante Ellen n'était pas vraiment heureuse car elle se rendait compte, avec un grand mécontentement, que le comportement de sa nièce était choquant et peu féminin. Mais elle avait fait son devoir en avertissant son neveu qu'il devait parler à ses sœurs, et elle avait elle-même l'intention de parler à ses nièces au sujet de leur comportement honteux. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas mettre fin à la conversation sans lui rappeler qu'une vraie dame prouvait ce qu'elle était en traitant ceux qui occupaient une position inférieure avec le respect et la même dignité qu'ils attendaient de leur part.

Mr Bingley fut également très déçu de devoir parler à ses sœurs au sujet des plaintes de leur tante à leur encontre. Il avait été très optimiste lorsque l'avertissement de son ami avait été si facilement accepté, mais il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas cru de façon trop hâtive que Caroline tiendrait sa promesse. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne renoncerait pas si facilement.

\- Comment notre tante ose-t-elle nous traiter comme si nous étions des enfants ? demanda une Caroline furieuse, une fois que leur tante fut partie. J'ai vraiment hâte de retourner à la ville et de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison de nouveau. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Charles avait agi comme il aurait dû en obtenant une invitation à Pemberley !

\- Nous avons Papa et Charles à blâmer. C'était vraiment ridicule de sa part de léguer vingt mille livres à une femme qui était si évidemment une vieille fille. Sans compter qu'il lui a donné cette maison dans laquelle nous avons vécus et considérions comme la nôtre ! approuva Louisa. Pourquoi Charles pense-t-il qu'elle avait besoin d'une maison avec sept chambres ?

\- Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un nouvel exemple du fait que vous avez commodément oublié, toutes les deux, que c'est la générosité de notre tante qui a permis à notre père de débuter ses affaires afin de faire sa fortune !

Mr Bingley entra dans le salon après avoir entendu les diatribes de ses sœurs sans chercher à cacher à quel point il était choqué par leurs plaintes constantes.

\- C'était son héritage, celui qu'elle a reçu de notre grand-père qu'elle lui a confié. Il le lui a tout simplement remboursé, comme il se doit, en y ajoutant une partie de ses bénéfices, ce qui n'était que justice !

\- Peut-être, concéda Caroline, à contrecœur, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de me parler comme elle le fait. Je ne suis pas l'un de ses serviteurs !

\- Ni Louisa, ni vous n'êtes les maîtresses des serviteurs d'une maison qui appartient à notre tante. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez où est votre place lorsque vous êtes dans une maison qui n'est pas la vôtre.

En voyant le comportement cavalier de Caroline et en entendant ses paroles, Bingley était maintenant absolument convaincu qu'il avait été trompé par sa sœur en croyant qu'elle accepterait le fait qu'elle ferait mieux de tenir compte de l'avertissement de Darcy et de le prendre au sérieux. Il avait donné sa parole à son ami qu'il ferait en sorte de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait pas son ingérence indésirable dans ses affaires privées et s'imagine pouvoir prendre des décisions à sa place.

Darcy lui avait fait clairement comprendre son opinion et Bingley savait qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé et qu'il devait en tenir compte. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à écrire à son ami pour l'avertir que sa sœur l'avait trompé. Il était certain que son ami n'était pas dupe de l'acceptation de Caroline et qu'il resterait sur ses gardes. Il lui parlerait à son retour à Londres car il ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche. Il ne voulait pas de la richesse des Darcy mais il avait besoin de son amitié au moins autant que Caroline aspirait à être la maîtresse de Pemberley. il se rendit compte qu'il risquait de devoir faire un choix. Et que cela signifiait qu'il pourrait avoir à renier ses sœurs. Il n'hésiterait pas à le faire si elles l'y forçaient. Peut-être devrait-il les en menacer ? Supprimer l'allocation de Caroline ou lui trouver une maison et embaucher une dame de compagnie pour qu'elle vive sur ses propres revenus serait peut-être un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tort de se croire tout permis. Oui, si elle l'y obligeait, il agirait ainsi.

?

Il y avait eu plusieurs jours désagréables pour Bingley, à partir du moment où ils étaient arrivés à la propriété des Hurst, à une trentaine de miles de la maison de leur tante. Miss Bingley était mécontente à l'égard de la mère de Mr Hurst lorsqu'elle avait fait allusion à son état de célibataire et ses remarques moqueuses sur les vieilles filles solitaires.

\- Ma tante n'est pas seule, Mme Hurst. En fait, il serait juste de dire qu'elle savoure son indépendance.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre tante dont je parle mais de vous-même, miss Bingley. Lorsque j'avais votre âge, j'étais mariée et mère de trois enfants. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre sœur met si longtemps à me donner des petits-enfants. Au moins, elle est une femme mariée.

Plutôt que d'ignorer Mme Hurst, miss Bingley avait été offensée par ses paroles. Elle était restée loin de la femme pendant la durée du séjour passé à la maison des Hurst. Elle avait continué à se plaindre à leur retour à la maison de leur tante, peu de temps après et n'avait pas cessé depuis.

Son agitation avait grandi alors que le jour de la fin du deuil de Mr Darcy approchait. Ses plaintes augmentèrent de plus en plus tandis qu'elle réprimandait son frère pour ne pas envoyer un express à Pemberley pour mendier une invitation afin qu'il les reçoive comme ses invités jusqu'à ce que le moment vienne de se rendre à Londres, puis à Netherfield. Le refus clair et net de Charles ne fit qu'agrandir sa colère au point qu'elle en perdit son sang-froid et lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas réellement l'intention de renoncer à se faire épouser de Darcy et qu'elle continuerait probablement à l'importuner lorsqu'il serait dans le Hertfordshire.

Choqué par sa déclaration, il lui répondit d'une telle manière qu'il espéra qu'elle avait compris et que cela lui ferait reconsidérer ses intentions.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous renie définitivement, Caroline, il serait dans votre intérêt de bien réfléchir à votre conduite. Vous tenez réellement à vous ridiculiser en continuant à vous faire des illusions ? A votre guise. Je ne vous en empêcherais pas. Mais je vous préviens. Si Darcy décide de vous tourner publiquement le dos, je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour l'en empêcher ou lui faire changer d'avis. Vous subirez les conséquences de vos actes !

\- Je suis sûre que vous faites erreur sur ce point, Charles. Mr Darcy ne fera jamais une chose qui serait susceptible de vous nuire. Il est votre ami et n'agira pas ainsi.

\- Si vous tenez à vous ridiculiser, libre à vous, Caroline. Continuez donc d'importuner Darcy de vos louanges hypocrites. Vous verrez s'il ne vous fera pas exclure de la bonne société. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenue ! A ce moment-là, vous découvrirez ce que vous signifiez aux yeux de Darcy, c'est-à-dire, rien du tout !

Maintenant qu'il repliait la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de son ami et partit à la recherche de ses sœurs, il éprouva un grand plaisir à informer Caroline qu'il y avait un changement dans leurs plans concernant leur voyage dans le Hertfordshire.

\- Pourquoi Mr Darcy devrait-il changer ses plans aussi soudainement alors que j'espérais pouvoir passer quelques jours à Pemberley avant que nous ne partions tous ensemble pour le Hertfordshire ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas invitée, Caroline. Darcy va rendre visite à des amis. Et avant que vous ne commenciez à vous plaindre, je vous rappelle que Darcy n'a que faire de votre opinion et qu'il n'a pas besoin de votre permission pour faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est vrai, dit Caroline d'un ton irrité. Mais j'imagine que la pauvre miss Darcy doit être très déçue. Elle n'aura pas la compagnie de ses amies pendant le voyage jusqu'à Londres.

\- J'ose dire qu'elle survivra sans peine du fait de ne pas vous voir, Caroline, dit Bingley d'un ton ironique. D'abord, vous n'êtes pas son amie. Ensuite, elle n'ira pas à Londres. Dans le cas contraire, je pense qu'elle préfère voyager en compagnie de ses parents plutôt qu'avec de simples connaissances qui ne signifient rien pour elle.

\- C'est très frustrant, Charles, dit Caroline, ignorant les dernières paroles de son frère. Louisa et moi nous étions données beaucoup de mal pour prévoir un plan de voyage pour miss Darcy.

\- Vraiment, Caroline ? Vous avez fait des plans sans la permission de ses parents ni vous assurer de son accord ? Et vous comptiez faire quoi exactement ? Essayer de la manipuler pour qu'elle pense que je suis le seul mari qui lui convienne ? Au moins, je vous ai évité de vous ridiculiser dans ce domaine, Caroline. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser miss Darcy. Je la vois comme une sœur. Une sœur beaucoup plus agréable que vous deux. Vous perdez votre temps, Caroline. Je pense que miss Darcy pourrait vous demander pourquoi vous croyez qu'elle devrait considérer comme l'époux idéal, un homme de rang inférieur au sien. Je doute que ses parents soient d'accord avec vos projets, sans compter que miss Darcy n'est pas encore sortie. Ne perdez pas votre temps à l'importuner avec vos discours.

Caroline avait rougi de colère.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qui doit être fait dans votre intérêt, Charles. Nous devons faire en sorte d'améliorer notre position. C'est ce que souhaitait notre père.

\- Oui, Caroline. Mais pas en utilisant les moyens hypocrites et méprisables que vous suggérez. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur les Darcy ni aucune autorité concernant le mariage de leur fille. Apprenez à rester à votre place et à ne pas vous en octroyer une qui n'est pas la vôtre. Cela vous évitera d'être déçue. La chute de votre piédestal sera très brutale lorsque vous découvrirez que vous n'êtes pas aussi importante que vous le croyez. Si jamais vous importunez Darcy pendant notre séjour dans le Hertfordshire, je vous supprimerai votre allocation. Ensuite, je vous trouverai une maison, j'engagerai une dame de compagnie et je vous laisserai vous débrouiller à votre guise. Et je romprais tout lien avec vous. Tenez compte de mon avertissement, Caroline. Vous n'en aurez pas de second et vous découvrirez que je suis très sérieux.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! s'écria Caroline. Je suis votre sœur ! Cela ne compte plus pour vous ?

\- Vous faites tout ce qu'il faut pour vous faire détester de tout le monde, Caroline, même de moi. Prenez garde car si cela devait arriver, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. Vous n'appartenez pas à la famille Darcy, ne l'oubliez pas. Et vous ne le ferez jamais. Alors cessez de m'importuner avec cela. Vous perdez votre temps.

Avec ces paroles, il n'y avait rien que les deux sœurs ne puissent faire sinon accepter qu'elles n'iraient pas dans le Derbyshire. Elles étaient toutes les deux très en colère, - surtout Caroline ! – et le montrèrent clairement pendant le reste de la journée en arborant des moues boudeuses. Charles les ignora complètement après les avoir informées qu'il les trouvaient extrêmement laides. Leur tante était reconnaissante pour leur silence et souhaitait savoir comment elle pourrait s'assurer qu'elles agiraient de cette façon pendant le reste de leur visite. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle savait que ses nièces agiraient uniquement en fonction de leurs caprices et leurs ambitions. Quant à Caroline, elle n'accorderait pas la moindre attention aux avertissements de son frère. Et elle en payerait les conséquences un jour.

?

Caroline Bingley était encore en colère après avoir entendu le discours de son frère. Sa menace de l'obliger à avoir sa propre maison avec une dame de compagnie et à vivre sur les revenus de sa dot devait être prises au sérieux. Charles n'avait écouté aucun de ses arguments. Il l'avait accusée d'être malhonnête, de refuser de comprendre que le monde ne tournait pas autour d'elle. Elle était tolérée dans la bonne société uniquement à cause de son amitié avec Darcy. Son sentiment d'importance n'existait que dans son imagination. Si elle refusait de comprendre, elle en subirait les conséquences. Mais qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre alors qu'elle avait été avertie.

Caroline était folle de rage. Comment son frère avait-il pu lui parler ainsi ? Il ne comprenait visiblement rien du tout ! S'il avait fait son devoir, ils seraient à Pemberley. Il pourrait se préparer à épouser Georgiana Darcy et elle ferait en sorte que son frère prenne conscience qu'elle serait une épouse parfaite pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas ne pas voir ce qui était évident. Elle saurait le lui faire comprendre.

Puisqu'il allait tout gâcher, elle aurait une autre occasion lorsque son frère les auraient conduits à Netherfield Park. Elle pourrait montrer ses qualités de maîtresse de maison. Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il lui suffisait de faire preuve de patience. Quand aux avertissements de son frère, ils ne valaient pas la peine qu'elle perde son temps à s'en préoccuper. Elle lui montrerait ce qu'elle valait et il regretterait ses paroles.


	10. Chapitre 10 Retour à Londres

**Chapitre 10 Retour à Londres**

L'été avait été très agréable pour les Darcy et les Fitzwilliam. Il y avait eu de nombreux pique-niques, des jeux et des visites avec les proches voisins.

Darcy se tenait devant la fenêtre dans sa chambre. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il n'était pas pressé de retourner à Londres. Il n'aimait pas la ville et toutes ses hypocrisies. Il savait aussi qu'il devrait supporter de nouveau la compagnie de miss Bingley. Le fait qu'il devrait vivre sous le même toit qu'elle serait sans doute éprouvant.

Il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait probablement aucun compte de l'avertissement de son frère, même si celui-ci lui avait affirmé le contraire. Bingley était très naïf et facilement influençable. Tant pis pour elle ! Si miss Bingley ne voulait pas comprendre son total désintérêt pour elle, il veillerait à le lui faire clairement comprendre. Et si elle persistait, il l'informerait qu'il lui tournerait publiquement le dos dans les salons de Londres, de sorte qu'elle découvrirait très rapidement à quelle point elle était insignifiante. Elle serait probablement folle de rage, mais il s'en souciait fort peu. Il était temps qu'elle découvre sa vraie valeur.

Il allait se rendre à Londres avec sa famille, mais il n'informerait pas les Bingley et les Hurst de sa présence. Il irait à Netherfield à la date prévue, mais comptait y aller seul, sans risquer d'être importuné par miss Bingley. Même s'il avait envisagé de partir avec eux, il aurait fait le voyage à cheval. L'idée de monter dans une voiture avec miss Bingley et de devoir subir son bavardage insipide le faisait frémir de dégoût. Non, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait subir un pareil martyr.

?

A Scarborough, miss Bingley et sa sœur étaient toujours furieuses du manque de coopération de leur frère.

Caroline était toujours en colère des menaces qu'il lui avait adressé. Elle avait compris aussi que se plaindre ou se mettre en colère ne servirait à rien. Il lui faudrait donc faire preuve de patience. Son frère avait toujours été facile à manipuler. Même s'il semblait avoir décidé de ne plus se laisser faire, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle finirait par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Elle se trouvait dans le salon et se plaignait de la situation :

\- Vraiment, Louisa, Charles exagère. Comment peut-il me traiter ainsi ? Il aurait dû faire en sorte de nous faire inviter à Pemberley ! Il devrait se préparer à épouser miss Darcy et faire comprendre à Mr Darcy que je serais une épouse parfaite pour lui ! Au lieu de cela, il me menace de me renier. Il devrait avoir honte !

Louisa, qui, après une conversation avec son mari, avait pris le temps de réfléchir à la situation des dernières années, réprima un soupir d'exaspération. Elle avait toujours soutenu sa sœur dans ses projets d'épouser Mr Darcy. Mais elle avait aussi compris que ce projet était vain et que sa sœur se faisait des illusions. Mr Darcy ne l'épouserait jamais. Peu importait ses croyances, rien ne pourrait changer au profond dégoût et au mépris qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle en avait pris conscience peu à peu mais n'avait pas voulu le voir, persuadée que sa sœur finirait par atteindre son but. Désormais, elle savait que cela n'arriverait jamais.

De toute évidence, Caroline était bien décidé à poursuivre Mr Darcy et s'obstinait à croire qu'elle finirait par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, en dépit de toutes les preuves qui démontraient le contraire. Elle acceptait maintenant le fait que sa sœur se faisait des illusions et que son rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. Elle le regrettait beaucoup car elle en aurait tiré un grand profit. Mais il était inutile de regretter une chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

Le problème, c'était que Caroline ne renoncerait jamais. Elle était persuadée de son bon droit et n'abandonnerait jamais celui qu'elle considérait comme sa proie. Le seul moyen que Mr Darcy avait de se débarrasser d'elle serait de se marier avec une autre femme. Caroline n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de renoncer ou de se couvrir de ridicule.

Mais même si Mr Darcy se mariait, Caroline était tout à fait capable de chercher à nuire à la jeune Mme Darcy. Elle réprima un soupir. Il était regrettable que son frère ait parlé de son ami alors que Caroline était courtisée par un homme tout à fait respectable. Elle avait envoyé l'homme au diable, persuadée que Mr Darcy lui conviendrait mieux. Apparemment, son prétendant ne l'avait pas regretté longtemps car il s'était marié trois mois plus tard. Toutes les tentatives de Caroline pour plaire à Mr Darcy avaient été vaines. Il l'avait toujours ignorée. Une chose qu'elle supportait difficilement, mais contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien.

Louisa se rendit compte que sa sœur attendait une réponse et tenta de la calmer :

\- Caroline, vous savez très bien que vous mettre en colère ne servira à rien. Voulez-vous que Charles mette sa menace à exécution et vous renie ? Cela vous coûterait très cher, vous le savez très bien !

Caroline continua à faire les cent pas, visiblement mécontente :

\- Vraiment, Louisa, on dirait que vous avez changé d'avis. Vous ne pensez plus que je devrais épouser Mr Darcy ?

\- Il vous a fait clairement comprendre que vous ne l'intéressez pas, Caroline. Voulez-vous devenir la risée de Londres ? Peut-être devriez-vous tourner votre attention ailleurs. Laissez Mr Darcy tranquille. Peut-être qu'il finira par changer d'avis, mais cela ne dépend pas de vous. En tout cas, je vous déconseille de l'importuner lorsqu'il arrivera à Netherfield. Montrez-vous polie avec lui et ne cherchez plus à attirer son attention. Il vous considérera peut-être mieux si vous ne le couvrez pas de louanges et ne cherchez pas à attirer son attention. Il n'est pas idiot. S'il avait voulu vous épouser, il vous aurait demandé votre main depuis longtemps. Comme il ne s'intéresse pas à une autre femme, vous n'avez pas à craindre une rivale. Ignorez-le un certain temps afin d'apaiser sa colère à votre égard. Cela vaudra mieux pour vous.

\- Mais comment pourrais-je lui montrer mes qualités si je n'attire pas son attention dessus ?

\- Il les verra tout seul. Laissez-le en paix, Caroline. Charles est décidé à vous punir si vous refuser à suivre ses conseils. Et je crains qu'il ne change pas d'avis. Il tient beaucoup à l'amitié de Mr Darcy et ne prendra pas le risque de la perdre à cause de vous. Prenez garde. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous avertira deux fois. A vous de décider ce qui vaut mieux pour vous, mais quelque soit votre choix, vous en subirez les conséquences.

Caroline grommela entre ses dents.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas obtenir ce que je veux ?

\- Cela ne dépend pas que de vous, ma chère sœur. Vraiment, Caroline, suivez mon conseil. Laissez Mr Darcy tranquille. Cela apaisera la colère de Charles et il sera mieux disposé envers vous. Croyez-moi, Caroline, vous ne pouvez pas agir autrement. Sinon, cela pourrait vous coûter très cher. Charles fera ce qu'il vous a dit, je n'en doute pas un instant. Faites preuve d'un peu plus de subtilité.

Le visage de Caroline s'éclaira subitement d'un grand sourire.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, Louisa. Si je l'ignore, il croira que j'ai renoncé et baissera sa garde. Oui, je vais agir comme vous le dites. Je ferai preuve de patience. Il verra bien ce qu'il perd en m'ignorant. Et il finira par faire ce que j'attends de lui de son propre chef. Mais j'espère qu'il n'attendra pas trop de temps. Je pense avoir attendu assez longtemps. Et la patience n'est pas mon fort.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix, Caroline. L'impatience pourrait faire tout rater. De plus, je doute que nous risquions de rencontrer des rivales potentielles pour vous dans le Hertfordshire. Il s'ennuiera vite en se retrouvant face à des gens de peu d'importance. Vous verrez qu'il appréciera plus votre compagnie.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Des paysans, des boutiquiers et de petits propriétaires terriens de peu d'importance. Il n'appréciera pas ce genre de compagnie et préférera de beaucoup la mienne. Oui, Louisa, cela pourrait marcher. En tout cas, je vais essayer. Je lui donnerai une chance de comprendre et de faire ce qu'il faut. Mais s'il ne le fait pas, alors je prendrais des mesures pour qu'il le comprenne.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Caroline ? J'ose espérer que vous n'envisagez pas de ruiner votre réputation en essayant de le compromettre. Vous avez été avertie qu'il ne vous épouserait pas et Charles vous reniera ! J'ose espérer que vous ne ferez pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

Caroline se contenta de sourire.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens. Et il ne pourra rien y faire.

Louisa réprima un soupir. Elle se méfiait de sa sœur et de ses manigances. Elle se promit de la surveiller attentivement. Elle ne lui permettrait pas de compromettre sa propre position dans la bonne société dans le but de satisfaire ses ambitions. Et si elle découvrait qu'elle allait trop loin, elle en informerait leur frère. Il n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller avec elle, ce ne serait plus son problème.

\- Très bien, Caroline. Vos malles sont-elles prêtes ? Vous savez que nous partons demain.

\- Oui, je suis prête. Je suis impatiente d'être à Londres. Et je n'ai aucune envie de revenir ici. J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir subir les leçons de morale de notre tante. Elle ne comprend absolument rien. Elle ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires.

\- Soyez polie avec elle, Caroline. Nous ne la reverrons pas avant longtemps. Il vaut mieux ne pas mettre Charles en colère en vous montrant impolie avec elle. Demain, nous partirons. Vous ne l'entendrez plus.

\- D'accord, je ferai un effort. Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à patienter, de toute façon.

Caroline et Louisa ignoraient que leur tante allaient voyager avec elles. Lorsqu'elles l'apprirent, elles furent très mécontentes, Caroline plus que sa sœur. Le voyage ne se passait pas du tout comme elle l'avait espéré. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se taire. Elle savait que son frère n'attendrait qu'un prétexte pour se débarrasser d'elle et elle ne lui accorderait pas ce plaisir.

?

Pour les Darcy, le voyage fut beaucoup plus agréable. Georgiana se réjouissait de ne pas avoir été contrainte de voyager en compagnie de miss Bingley. Elle prêtait rarement une grande attention à ce qu'elle racontait et l'oubliait très vite. Elle était indignée que cette femme la croit si facile à manipuler et elle saurait bien lui prouver le contraire. Elles seraient furieuses lorsqu'elles découvriraient qu'elle ne comptait pas se rendre dans le Hertfordshire. Ce qui ne ferait pas leurs affaires. Mais cela lui importait peu. Elles ne comptaient pas assez à ses yeux pour qu'elles se soucie de leurs sentiments. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié que Caroline Bingley fasse preuve de familiarité en l'appelant par son prénom sans sa permission. Elle avait continué à l'appeler miss Bingley d'une manière si explicite, qu'elle n'avait plus jamais recommencé. Mais il était évident qu'elle se croyait plus intime avec elle que la réalité. Elle finirait bien par se rendre compte de la futilité de ses croyances. Georgiana n'enviait pas son frère de se retrouver sous le même toit que cette mégère. Elle savait que ce serait pénible pour lui et espérait qu'il tiendrait bon. De toute façon, il n'avait pas prévu de rester plus de deux mois. Il reviendrait à Londres avant Noël et ils pourraient partir pour Pemberley. Si miss Bingley espérait être invitée, elle serait déçue.

?

Fitzwilliam Darcy n'était pas plus heureux de devoir subir la présence de miss Bingley, mais il le supporterait pour Bingley. Il espérait que son ami avait pris au sérieux ses avertissements. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il tiendrait sa parole s'il l'y obligeait. Cela le peinerait, mais il ne pourrait pas continuer à tolérer longtemps un tel comportement. Et il était plus que temps que Bingley se comporte comme un homme et cesse de se laisser traiter comme une marionnette. Sinon, personne ne le respecterait et il gâcherait sa vie juste parce qu'il ne supportait pas les conflits et qu'il ne voulait pas agir. Peut-être que se retrouver par terre lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui apprendrait à se redresser et à s'assumer. Il n'était plus un enfant et devait se conduire comme un adulte.

Il songea que miss Bingley avait dû être folle de rage de savoir qu'elle ne viendrait pas à Pemberley avant son retour à Londres. Elle n'avait sans doute pas compris qu'il était peu probable qu'elle soit de nouveau invitée. Mais elle s'en rendrait compte très vite. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle cherche à se faire inviter pour Noël. Mais elle serait obligée de subir une déception. Il ne prêterait aucune attention à ses insinuations. Passer deux mois avec elle serait suffisamment éprouvant pour qu'il n'ait pas la moindre envie de s'encombrer plus longtemps d'elle. Il la savait assez rusée pour jouer la comédie, mais elle découvrirait bientôt qu'il ne se laisserait pas duper par son petit jeu. Il espérait qu'il rencontrerait une femme qui lui plairait suffisamment pour pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle de façon définitive. Même s'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Mais il pouvait toujours espérer.


End file.
